The Game The Started the Change
by Lee kadivar
Summary: Penny got tickets to a game. Sheldon gives her a priceless gift. A train ride changes everything. Will they go with the flow of change or ignore it and stay fixed in their current lives.
1. The Invite and The Gift

**A/N: THIS IS FANFICTION NOTHING IN THIS STORY IS REAL OR IN ANYWAY ASSOCIATED TO THE PEOPLE REPRESENTED IN HERE. THEY ARE NOT QUOTES OR REAL NOTES FROM PEOPLE. IT IS FICTION. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"SHIT! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Sheldon heard from across the hall. It was the third Thursday of the month and as such the guys were out at the bar. He thought Penny had a date tonight but now…. he wasn't sure. It was past normal date time and too early for a drunken coitus time. Some may think it's weird that he even knew, but it wasn't like he could help that.

THUMP! "Fuck!" Sheldon jumped up at the sound of something falling and was by Penny's door before he realized.

Knock...knock...knock

"Penny?"

Knock...knock…knock

"Penny?"

Knock...knock...knock

"Penny?"

"Its open, Sheldon. I'm in the kitchen." Sheldon heard Penny call through the door. He quickly stepped in to see what was the matter.

He was very pleasantly surprised to see what Penny has done with her place. The whole apartment was picked up and organized to the sheet he left for her. Keys in the bowl by the door. Coasters on the coffee table. Furniture vacuumed and crumb free. Bed made, clothes in the hamper, jacket by the door, and the kitchen was immaculate. However, he did not see Penny. He walked further into the room to see a barely clad buttocks in tight jean short shorts slowly working backward toward him near the floor. He moved to get a better view of what was going on in the kitchen. His jaw almost dropped at the sight before him.

Penny was in her usual skimpy tank top, short shorts, on her hands and knees. Her top gaped open so much he was sure anyone on the other side of her would be able to see everything under it. The lower part of her back was completely exposed to him as her jean shorts dipped down her hips just enough to whale-tail her black thongs underneath. The tattoo just above them caught his eye. He moved just a bit closer to get a better view. He stared in awe at the eight-sided Star Sapphire permanently inked into her skin. It took his breath away. His mouth went dry as he took in the rest of the scene. He felt his body reacting in ways he never thought possible.

Penny was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor…. With a toothbrush. The combination of her place actually being clean, what she was wearing, and the fact that she was scrubbing the floor, had a very interesting effect on his extremities. He felt his groin harden and twitch at the sight.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get wine out of linoleum?" Penny asked while scrubbing the floor with the toothbrush. Sheldon moved to stand just behind her. She was wearing the pink gloves he left for her for cleaning purposes. The other supplies were out as well.

Sheldon had to clear his throat before talking. "What type was it?"

Penny's head snapped up as she heard the slight twang quality to his voice. From what she could see, he wasn't sick or upset. 'What could have caused that reaction?' She thought to herself. "The red Merlot you gave me for my birthday. The really dark one." She replied.

Sheldon quickly spun on his heels and left the apartment without further speaking. She managed to catch his slight erection when he turned to leave. She quickly assessed the situation and scene he walked in on. A slight smirk appeared on her face. 'So, Dr. Wack-a-doodle does have a deal.' Penny thought to herself. She went back to scrubbing. She tried to ignore her own reaction to the knowledge that the lanky physicist wasn't asexual like everyone believed. She has always wondered but just thought Sheldon was one of those geniuses that didn't need a girl to make him happy. But to see him reacting to her… made her shiver with want. Who knew Sheldon would have a thing for a cleaning female.

Sheldon quickly went to his cleaning supplies and grabbed what he was looking for. It was a mix of vinegar, baking soda, and peroxide, which he mixed just for situations like this. He grabbed his special gloves and sponge for the cleaning compound. While it wasn't toxic, it did tend to be harsh on the skin. He learned the hard way to wear gloves or have dry hands for a few weeks afterward.

He paused on his way past his bedroom. Nodding to himself he quickly grabbed a case from his closet before continuing back to Penny's. He knocked again before entering. He learned a long time ago to always give people the chance to cover themselves. He knew Penny was decent but… there were things he couldn't stop himself from doing. This is one of them.

He sat the case on the coffee table and quickly crossed the apartment and crouched down opposite of Penny. Sure enough, the wine was starting to soak in and stain the floor. "Here…"

Sheldon handed the mixture to Penny and put his gloves on. "Use the tool in the container to spread a little of the paste over the wine spots."

"What is it?" Penny asked as she followed his instructions. Her nose wrinkled at the vinegar smell. She had to admit it wasn't as bad as bleach and some other cleaning supplies she had used in the past.

"Its a compound of baking soda, white distilled vinegar, and peroxide. It will help lift the wine out. Bleach would work better but it is not a good cleaner for linoleum. Bleach will eat through certain types of floors. This will not." Sheldon responded without looking at her. He instead kept his eyes on her hands.

Penny heard the slight rough twang to his voice still and glanced up at him. He had pulled up his sleeves to his elbows and was on his hands and knees as well. He was digging through some hand-labeled spray bottles. Penny wasn't sure what surprised her more. That he had made something to get wine out of linoleum or that he was on his knees on the floor of her apartment. He pulled a bottle out and lightly sprayed the compound that was now over the wine stain.

"Here…" Sheldon reached out and covered Penny's hand that was holding the toothbrush. Tingles flowed between Penny's hand and Sheldon's. Penny's breath hitched as his voice grew deeper. The twang more dominate as he continued. "Now you just have to scrub in small, counter-clockwise circles."

Penny swallowed as Sheldon moved the hand covering hers, to show her how to clean with the compound. The motion reminded her of vapor rub and Soft Kitty. Sheldon's hand remained on hers as they cleaned the floor. The warmth of his touch radiated through their gloves and into her body in ways she never expected to feel. Penny reminded herself several times to breathe normally. She observed how the compound turned pink with the gentle circles and the floor turned white.

"Thank you, Sheldon." Penny swallowed her sudden flash of desire for him.

"You're welcome." Sheldon finally looked up at her, only to see straight down her top. Her bra was an interesting color. It reminded him of his Dobler effect Halloween costume he wore to her first party after moving in. His blue eyes snapped up to her greens. Her pupils were dilated either of arousal or drunk. He wasn't sure which one it was.

"Penny..." Sheldon twanged in a deep tone, before clearing his throat. "What caused you to spill the wine?"

"Oh!" Penny snapped out of her dirty thoughts and got excited again. She ran to an open envelope on her bed. "So a friend of mine from junior rodeo is going to be in Dallas for the Dallas vs. Rams game. She made the captain of the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader Squad. And she sent me tickets to her first game as captain. It just happens to be against the Rams."

Sheldon slowly stood, blinking at the beautiful sight before him. Penny stood before him. Her hair was messed up from sweat and cleaning. She still wore her cleaning gloves, shorts, and a tank top. But… The excitement playing across her face was breathtaking. This was the real Penny. No hiding. No makeup. No act to play. No show to put on for others. Not pretend happiness. But rather genuine happiness. It radiated through her entire being.

It struck him that he rarely saw her like this. He felt sad that it took this… for him to realize just how unhappy she is. Just how well she hides behind her ditsy blonde act. How good of an actor she really is.

"She sent me five, for all of us to go. So, do you want to?" Penny asked excitedly and hopefully. Almost flirtingly to get a positive answer.

"Go?" Sheldon's brain for once failed him in awe of the beautiful woman in front of him.

"To the game?" Penny asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sheldon quickly ran through what she had been saying. The look of hope and excitement on her face made his mind up for him. No matter his misgivings he did NOT want to be the one to diminish her glow or smile. Her happiness, he has found, is one of the things he really cares about.

"You're inviting me to the Cowboys game, Penny. I can't say no to that." Sheldon responded while nodding his head. The beaming smile he got in return made his mind go blank, his heart quicken, and his breathing to become erratic.

Penny squealed as she ran to him. She threw her arms around his waist giving him a tight hug. In her excitement, she forgot that she was sweaty from cleaning and that Sheldon didn't do hugs. She started to pull away but froze. Sheldon's arms reached around her and hugged her back. He squeezed her timidly but the simple act warmed her to the core. It made her heart and soul soar.

"Thanks, Sheldon. The game is in three weeks. I hope that's enough time for you guys to get off work." Penny pulled back while she continued talking. "I know you don't do this sort of thing normally, but I figured you could use it as a personal research project."

"How so?" Sheldon was being surprised left and right today. It may be anything can happen Thursday, but this was beyond his wildest, most whimsical dreams but in a very good way. His blonde neighbor who is his crush just asked him to go to a football game together. In Texas.

"Well… you've mentioned that your dad taught you all about football as a kid. I am not sure how many games you went to, but this is an NFL game. They are pros… kinda like having a Ph.D. but in football. They are the best in the sport. NFL isn't easy to get into."

"My father taught me all about football, Penny."

Penny was very animated while she was trying to explain in a way he would understand. It struck him that while he always had to decipher what he says for her, she does the same for him. A small smile appeared on his face. And not his koala smile either. His brain supplied him with all the little things she does for him without him really noticing. From automatically moving to the center seat when he walked into the apartment, to always making sure his Tuesday burger was just right. She always reminded him that people have feelings and yet keeping his in mind. She did so many things that he knew he would never be able to make it up to her. He would never be as good of a friend either.

"I was hoping you would go but I know you would need a way to keep that beautiful mind of yours occupied so you can enjoy yourself. Then it struck me. Going to the games in person is so different than watching on TV. I think you could take notes of the differences from this game to all the others you have experienced in the past. But you will have to actually become engaged to it to get non-bias data. Like… you have to actually try to enjoy yourself. That way you can watch a few at home as well and then you can compare not just tv/in person but also childhood to going with friends. Choice vs non-optional."

Sheldon could do nothing but stare at the woman in front of him. His heart was racing and he felt his hormones surge through his body at hearing her talk scientifically while it is for him. Just him. She made sure he would have a way to enjoy the game without thinking about germs or the crowds. He was simply in awe of her generosity and forethought. He always commented on her lack of education but thought that she was still smart. That she was better than waitressing. Now he had proof. Nodding mentally, Sheldon found his voice.

"Alright…" Sheldon quickly made a list of things needed for such a research trip. "Penny…"

"Yes?" Penny was beaming as she watched his mind process everything.

"I need…" Sheldon swallowed deeply. "...to go shopping."

"Okay…." Penny wasn't sure what he needed her for.

"Clothes shopping…" Sheldon struggled out.

"You want me to take you clothes shopping for the game?" Penny clarified.

"Yes. I will need to 'fit in' if I am going to try to fully engage the experiment. Please be ready Saturday at 11:30." Sheldon started to leave.

"Sure...um… Sheldon?" Penny called him back.

Sheldon turned back to see Penny pointing at the case he brought in with him. Sheldon smiled gently.

"That is for you Penny. It is my way of saying thank you." Sheldon turned back at her door.

"For what?" Penny tilted her head not much different than a curious cat.

Sheldon looked her in the eyes. His was so full of mixed emotions that it left Penny stunned silent. "For more than I can ever fully express."

"Sheldon…" Penny's voice trailed off as she saw a shiver run through his body. She just barely heard the groan that matched it.

"The place looks amazing, Kitten." He whispered the name quietly. He could tell she heard it as her smile grew more tender yet brighter.

"Your welcome moonpie," Penny replied quietly.

"Penny…" Sheldon started.

"Only meemaw can call you moonpie." Penny finished. "Go make your list. I'll see you on Saturday."

Sheldon quietly closed the door behind him. He had planned to give her the case for her birthday, but Leonard said she would hate it. He hoped Leonard was wrong in this case. He stood in the hall waiting to hear her reaction.

Penny opened the case and saw a beautiful knee-high Amazonian style boots. She carefully pulled the rest of the outfit out of the case. She stopped breathing as her eyes fell on the signature form of her favorite outfit. It was a unique hand-sewn Xena costume. She had mentioned it once in passing. The guys had been talking about comic con. She mentioned she'd rather go as Xena than the rest of the women. Sheldon must have remembered the tidbit. Under the last piece of cloth was an envelope.

Inside was an authentication paper stating that it was actually worn during the first season. It was a genuine original from the show. Penny had to read the paper several times over, just for her to realize what Sheldon had managed to do. She collapsed onto the couch just staring at the outfit. It took her a few minutes to realize there was also a note.

Dear Penny,

Dr. Cooper saved my life one day while he was on tour of a set I was on. He mentioned some faulty set structure and pointed it out to the maintenance crew. The fixture fell as the cast just managed to move out of the way. It would have landed on my head. The engineer said I would have died instantly. I asked him for many years how can I return the favour. He finally asked for one thing. He asked if I had one of my hand-sewn outfits from the start of the Xena series I did years ago.

He told me about you. How much he wanted to you to experience a piece of his life. He said he wanted to be able to introduce you to something new and enjoyable that you can do together. As you apparently do so much for him. He only requested it to be clean before sending it. I don't know much about you, besides you wanting to be an actress. So I am going to give you some much-needed advice:

\- Ditch your manager. Ask Sheldon to help you. If you haven't gotten even a few walk-on roles by now, (s)he is not good. I've seen the picture of you that Sheldon carries with him. Trust me… you need a new manager.

\- Never give up on your dreams. You are a dreamer. Dreamers need dreams to thrive. Never feel like you aren't worth it. I have known Sheldon for a long time. If he went through the trouble of finding me on set in Europe, then he knows you are worth it.

\- Community college acting classes are just as good but cost less. You don't need the best classes but rather the experience. Community college students and audiences tend to be brutally honest. So you will get good honest feedback.

\- Never give up your values either. Stay the way you are now. Do not let anyone push you into something you are not comfortable with or it goes against your morals and values. You really do not want those kinds of regrets later in life.

\- Never settle. Be it in a job, relationships, housing, etc. It does not matter. If you aren't happy, don't do it.

\- Remember we all were just newbies at one time and doing commercials helped me more than one can realize.

\- Never lose that man in your life even if all you do is stay friends. NEVER let him go. He is a very rare breed of men. Challenge him, love him and be there. He will do the same.

I hope to see you at Comic-Con sometime. Break a leg and Happy Birthday.

Signed Lucy Lawless

Penny felt tears fall down her cheeks. He remembered and had gotten this for her. For her birthday… so why was she just now getting it? Her birthday was a while ago. Penny held up the costume again. It was even more beautiful than she ever thought it would be. She put the outfit back when something else caught her eye. There was a hidden side pocket, inside were two comic con VIP tickets. They had their names on it and hotel information inside of her pass holder. Special guests of Xena the warrior princess exhibition.

Penny was sure Sheldon did not know about the tickets. A grin came across her face as she began to plan. First up was the NFL game. And then… to convince him to go as Ares…

Sheldon waited in the hall for ten minutes, before he returned back into his apartment. He continued straight into his room. Leonard was right. She wasn't happy about it. She always squeals in excitement, when it's something she likes.

Sheldon felt a few tears fell from his eyes and clenched his fists. He had put a lot of thought into his gift. He quickly wiped his eyes and started his journal notations.


	2. Sheldon's Epiphany and Change

Knock...knock..knock

"Penny!"

Knock… knock... Knock

"Penny!"

Knock… knock… knock

"Penny!"

"Come in, Sheldon!" Penny called out from her bedroom.

Sheldon walked in to see the place looked amazing. Penny had set out little nick nacks and photos around the room. Everything was just as organised as the last time he saw it. The photo by her laptop caught his eye.

In a silver engraved frame was a picture of Penny and Sheldon working on the Penny Blossoms together. He studied her face for any irritation from having to work with him. He saw none. Just her smiling as they sang together.

"That is one of my favourite pictures of you," Penny said as she walked over to him.

"Of me? Why?" Sheldon asked.

Penny pointed to Sheldon in the picture. He was smiling and laughing. His eyes twinkled with amusement. And his whole body was relaxed. Sheldon looked genuinely happy and enjoying himself.

"Oh…" Sheldon breathed. "I never noticed."

"You get that same look when you're talking about physics and your MeeMaw. I rarely get to see that side of you. I mostly get to see it when we're alone. That's rare of late." Penny shrugged her shoulders.

Sheldon looked up at her from where he was studying the picture of them. She was wearing a tight form fitting pair of light blue jeans. She had her Nebraska tank top on and her hair was swept up into a high ponytail. Her skin glowed from her recent tan.

"You look beautiful, Penny."

"Thank you, Sheldon. We should get going. We have a long day ahead." Penny slipped into a pair of open-toed wedges.

"We're just going clothes shopping, Penny." Sheldon straightened to his full height before following her out of the apartment.

"Au contraire, my friend. We have more than just clothes shopping to do today. First of all…" Penny locked up the apartment and headed down the stairs. "You need a haircut."

"Penny…" Sheldon tsked. "You know I get my haircut on a regular annual schedule."

Penny raised an eyebrow at him. "What's today, Sheldon?"

"Well, it's…" Sheldon quickly went over his mental list of events. "Oh bugger! You are right Penny. Thank you."

"No problem sweetie. You know, after all these stairs these last few years, I have amazing calves." Penny laughed at her own words.

Sheldon tilted his head to the side. "You have always had amazing calves. I don't see any difference."

Penny's mouth opened in shock. Sheldon just gave her a compliment and she wasn't sure he even realised it. Penny thought back over the years. He has always said she was aesthetically pleasing. She quickly googled the saying while wondering why she had never bothered before.

To call something aesthetically pleasing is, in essence, to call it beautiful, i.e. pleasing to the senses, but particularly the senses of sight and hearing— it would be unusual to describe a delicious meal or an aromatic perfume so.

"Huh" Penny's mind could not comprehend that this whole time Sheldon had been calling her beautiful in his own Sheldon way. For about three years now, she had thought he was insulting her. But now… she realised that he was complimenting her looks while basically saying that was not her best attributes. In layman terms, while he thinks she's beautiful, it doesn't need to be made a big deal. There is more to her than her looks.

"Why have I never looked this up before?" Penny asked herself as she followed Sheldon to her car.

"Sheldon…" Penny started once they were on the way to his barbers.

"Oh! Your check engine light isn't on." Sheldon exclaimed in happiness.

"Yes, Sheldon. I finally got the light fixed. I told you ages ago that the light was bad." Penny chuckled to herself at his enthusiasm.

"Well yes… But you never took it to the mechanic."

"Sheldon… I rebuilt an entire tractor engine by myself when I was eleven. What makes you think I don't know how to fix my car?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"By yourself?" Sheldon was perplexed.

"Yes, Sheldon. By myself. I jerry-rigged a rope and pulley system to lift the engine from the engine bay. It scared my parents quite a bit, but the tractor has never worked better. My dad said it was better than brand new."

Sheldon thought on this for a bit. "Eleven years old… I wonder…" Sheldon thought to himself. "How did you learn to do that?" He asked aloud.

"Well, let me think…" Penny pondered for a bit as she pulled into mainstream traffic. "For a long time, my dad treated me like a boy. He had always wanted a boy, so he treated me like one. He would take me with him to the mechanic's shops, part stores, and car shows. I wasn't a sit-down and shut up kind of kid. I asked questions about everything."

"You did?" Sheldon was intrigued by Penny's childhood. He had never heard Leonard talk about Penny's younger years so this was all new to him.

"Yeah. My mom used to always say curiosity killed the cat. Id reply…"

"But satisfaction brought it back." Sheldon joined Penny in saying. They both laughed.

"You too, huh?"

"MeeMaw taught it to me. She never said where she heard it." Sheldon smiled at the memory.

"Well, one day my dad got an emergency call and had to hurry back to the farm. I told him I would stay with the tractor. One of the guys who would volunteer during harvest season stayed with me and drove me home. While I was there, they had to take apart an engine to get a little kitten out of one of the connecting tubes. I got to help them because I had small hands."

"Did they explain what they were doing?" Sheldon asked contemplating just what type of memory she must have to pull that off.

"Nope. I just paid attention to what when where and how they cleaned it. When I got home, I wrote it all down. I tried it later on one of our older tractors. I became the farm's mechanic. As long as I could see it be done and what part was needed to be changed, I could do it. Still can, actually."

"So you refused to take the car to the mechanic because you could do it yourself?" Sheldon was blown away. In the last few days, Penny has managed to show more hidden skills than he has seen in the last three years.

"Well yeah. For one, I don't know any of the local mechanics. Two, it is cheaper to just do it myself. And three, I had to special order the engine light. My dad taught me about the generic ones used by most. Mine is specially made to change color depending on the problem of the engine."

Sheldon didn't know what to say. He thought about all the times he had commented on the check engine light. He never thought to ask her why she never got it looked at. There seemed to be a lot he hadn't thought to ask her. Sheldon remained silent for the rest of the ride.

Penny glanced over at Sheldon as she parked the car at his barbershop. She knew she had given him something to ponder but he normally wasn't this quiet. Penny thought over the last few years. So much has changed. She still wanted to be an actress but she also knew she needed to get her act together. She was getting tired of all the drinking and partying. But at the same time, she didn't want to give them up completely.

"Sheldon. We're here." Penny pointed to the building in front of them. "Just call me when you're done, sweetie."

Penny watched as Sheldon barely nodded, got out of the car and into the shop. He never once said anything nor looked back.

* * *

Sheldon sat down at his normal chair in the barber shop. He studied his reflection in the mirror. It had been ages since he's had a different haircut. If he has ever had one.

"You seem troubled, my friend." Sheldon's barber stated.

"I am homeostasis. I don't do change very well. And yet… I find myself changing. More than that… I want to change. Is that odd?" Sheldon pondered aloud not really expecting an answer.

"Who's the girl?" The barber asked as he prepared his station with all new supplies.

"What do you mean?" Sheldon was perplexed by this question. What did a girl have to do with him wanting to change?

"My friend," he chuckled as he wrapped the drape around Sheldon's body. "Typically, when a man wants to change it is because of a girl. Unless you're into guys."

"So you're saying that Penny wants to change me?" Sheldon was more confused then accusing as that doesn't sound like Penny at all.

"No. What I am saying is YOU want to change for Penny. You want to be whatever guy you see in your head should be for her. Let me guess… you are noticing things that she does for you. All the little things she does to show she cares." The barber set about spraying Sheldon's hair down. This will make it easier to get the exact cut Sheldon always got.

"Yes… how did you know?" Sheldon was intrigued that this virtual stranger knew what he was experiencing.

"Son, I am going to give you some advice. I know you have a very high IQ, but I want you to listen very closely." He waited for Sheldon's agreement before continuing. "No one should change for another person. No one. If you want to change then make sure it is for yourself. If you feel you need to change for her because she wants you to, then talk to her. Explain how you are feeling. Because from where I am standing and from what you have told me about Penny. She likes you just the way you are. So if you feel like changing, start small. Buy new clothes one step at a time. Or buy her gifts just because. But I would work on you. For example, I give you the same haircut every time you come in here. You are a grown man! Don't you think you should look like it?"

Sheldon contemplated what he said as he studied himself in the mirror. He had more lines now. Definitely older. Sheldon sat there staring at the mirror for a long time while the barber prepared Sheldon for his hair cut. He wanted to change. But was it for Penny or himself?

"How about this," the barber cut through his thoughts."I'll cut your hair as I always do. However, I will style it differently. So if you don't like it you can still do your normal hairstyle."

"Alright… let's do that." Sheldon said with enthusiasm.

So the barber got to work. Sheldon had to agree that his face and hair looked older but the rest of him was still stuck in child-like clothing. Sheldon left the barber as a "ask Penny about the rest" was called after him.

Penny saw Sheldon has he stepped out of the barbershop. She had just finished browsing a shoe store down the street. She stood stunned in the middle of the parking lot as she saw a stylish older looking Sheldon walking toward her car. Yes, he was still in his khakis and double shirt combo. Long sleeve under a superhero shirt. But his eyes radiated happiness she had never seen before. His hair looked more professional. More of what a double doctor should be. And yet… somehow it felt the same.

"Hello, Penny. Are you ready for clothes shopping?" Sheldon smiled deeply at her. If she wasn't seeing it for herself, she would never have believed it.

"Hang on… Do. Not. Move." Penny quickly whipped out her phone and snapped a picture of him. There was no way she would **not** have proof of this.

"Penny…" Sheldon started only to be interrupted.

"No Sheldon! This is going on my phone as proof. You look amazing yet the same. My guess is the same haircut but different style. The boys will never believe you are actually smiling coming out of the barber like that." Penny beamed back at him. This helped Sheldon relax further.

"I was going to say that I require your help for more than just football attire." Sheldon slid into his seat in her car.

"Oh?" Penny inquired as she slid in herself and drove them off to the mall.

"Yes. It has come to my attention that I do not look like a grown man. I was also told to ask you for help." Sheldon replied while she drove.

Penny sighed. "Sheldon you look fine. There is nothing wrong with your look. It's who you are."

"But Penny…" Sheldon wanted to explain but she once again cut him off.

"No Sheldon! You look good okay. Are you different? Yes. Should you wear more professional clothes at work? Probably. Should you own more suits. Absolutely! Especially for the funding events. But that is **not** who you are! You are a child prodigy who never got to experience childhood. You never got to go through everything we did in jr. High and high school. You really didn't get to be around people your own age. So I say to hell with them all! You are who you are."

"Which is what, Penny?" Sheldon asked quietly.

Penny pulled to the side of the road so she could give Sheldon all her attention.

"You are the guy who wears two shirts even in the hottest weather, just to keep from burning. You are the guy who always helps everyone. You are the guy who means more to me than words will ever explain. There is no one else who has ever tried to teach new things just because they wanted to share them. You are my Halo partner. You are my best friend. You…" Penny couldn't stop the tears from falling as her voice gave out.

"Penny…" Sheldon murmured quietly. He gently unbuckled their seat belts and pulled her into his lap. "There, there. Sheldon's here."

Penny choked out a small laugh through her tears. Sheldon softly sang soft kitty to her while he held her. His large hand gently rubbing her back in a counter-clockwise motion.

"You're my best friend too, Penny." Sheldon whispered into her hair. He pulled her arms around his neck before giving her a hug. His face ended up buried in her hair. He caught a whiff of green apples left over from her shampoo.

Penny slipped back into her own seat after a while. "You know… you've gotten better at comforting people."

"No...just you," Sheldon said under his breath. Penny just happened to catch it but didn't say anything about it.

"Okay… back to your wardrobe. Are you wanting a change or is someone forcing you to?" Penny asked as she tried to figure out where all this came from.

"No. I think…" Sheldon trailed off for a moment. "I think I want to be seen as a man. As someone who is a good date."

Penny gritted her teeth as a surge of jealousy raged through her body at the thought of Sheldon dating anyone. She really didn't know why she felt this way, but she has always thought that No One is worthy of Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper Ph.D., Sc.D. Not even herself. In all honesty that is probably why she agreed to go on a date with Leonard.

"Well… I will help you find work-appropriate clothes but date clothes? That is off limits." Penny finally ground out.

Sheldon smiled to himself at watching her reaction. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who has noticed their best friend. This will be an interesting trip. Penny has already told him that they will be leaving early as to travel by train instead of a plane. Just Penny and himself. No Leonard. No Howard. And no Raj.

He was really looking forward to his time alone with her. It was so rare lately that he has really missed her. He never missed anyone. MeeMaw comes the closest. This is something else he is going to have to think more in depth on.

* * *

Once at the mall, Penny helped Sheldon acquire the needed jersey for the game. They spent a few hours just roaming the mall and talking. Nothing major of course. Small things, like which stores they liked. Things they liked to buy. Which shoes Penny loves. Which non-superhero books Sheldon likes; things like that.

"Hey, let's do one of these." Penny pointed at an instant photo booth. She pulled a pack of cleaning bleach wipes (travel size) and waved them at Sheldon.

"Oh, alright. If you insist." Sheldon wiped down the bench seat and cleaned the camera lens. They took a few funny ones. Penny was doing all kinds of facial expressions. One of them they both had "kill Batman" smiles. She had messed with the filter to make them look like Joker and Harley. Just before the last picture, Sheldon quietly thanked Penny, causing her to look at him. When the shutter shut they were smiling at each other. The love they shared showed in their eyes. Neither realized it. But they got two sets. One for each of them and set off again.

Once they were at the suit shop, Penny helped him find a better suit. This one fit him much better than the last one did. It was a dark navy blue with a silver lining. She found him a nice button down shirt and slacks to go with it. So he could wear the coat with other clothes if he wanted to. She had yet to find him a tie. They also got him a new tux for the formal banquets at CalTech.

"Thank you, Penny," Sheldon said as they left the store in search of food.

"You're welcome. However, I am going to push your boundaries just a little bit more." Sheldon raised an eyebrow. "Yup. We are going out to eat, but not at one of your usual places."

"But Pen-" Sheldon stopped himself this time. He thought about what he had told the barber. He nodded to himself mentally. Took a deep breath before he changed his reply. "Okay, Penny."

"Really?" Penny's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yes. I trust you." Sheldon stated simply.

Penny tried to hide her shock. If he really wanted to try to change, she wasn't going to stop him. Instead, she was going to encourage him.

Penny took him to an authentic Thai restaurant. She had met the cook at a bar and he suggested for her to try it out. She figured this was a good time to do so. They ordered the Pho soup and a side of orange chicken. The Pho came in this huge serving bowl. There was enough to feed a whole family. And while the chicken was orange chicken, it was prepared differently. It had a slight crunch to it. As if the chicken was baked and tossed in the sauce. She knew it was baked as they didn't taste of grease. She covertly watched Sheldon as he tried the different types of food and compare it to what he normally ate.

* * *

They walked for a bit after leaving the restaurant. There was this beautiful park nearby. Penny had the urge to grab his hand but thought better of it. She mentally chastised herself, for wanting things with Sheldon while in a relationship with his roommate. Okay, so she's had these feelings way longer than her dating Leonard. But she couldn't explain why the feelings seemed more intense now. She glanced at his face as they continued walking in silence. It was a comfortable silence. One that invoked reflection. Penny saw that Sheldon seemed to be reflecting on things as well. The hand nearest her seemed to twitch every so often. And she would feel him glance at her as well.

"Lunch was interesting," Sheldon said quietly after a while.

"Interesting as in good? Or interesting bad?" Penny questioned the lanky man.

"It tasted really good yet it was interesting. However, we will see what it does to my digestion tract." Sheldon replied just as quiet as before.

"Why are you so quiet?" Penny had to ask. Her curiosity, at the man's reactions, was beyond peaked. She was like a cat to catnip. A dog to a bone. She couldn't help asking any more than Sheldon could help to be a genius.

"It's peaceful." Sheldon's natural twang made an appearance as he explained. "I haven't spent this much time outside walking in nature since pop-pop died. It is a quiet day, with a nice breeze, and you are pleasant company that doesn't have to talk to enjoy the moment. Leonard always talks. Well… More of whines. He would be complaining about his asthma or walking or even the sound of the birds are off for this time of the year."

"Are they?" Penny asked looking at the birds nearby.

"In theory, yes. These birds are making mating calls. Normally this would happen during spring for almost all animals. However, Pasadena is a lot hotter in the summer than where these birds are native to. Therefore, they have to mate sooner to avoid the eggs boiling in the heat." Sheldon watched her face as he was talking. A lot of people would tune him out by now. Penny seemed intrigued and listening to everything he said.

"So Leonard would be both right and wrong. If they normally don't mate this late in the year then he would be right. But for the current climate they live in, they have to mate earlier, or later, depending on how you look at it. Therefore, Leonard would indeed be wrong." Penny pondered aloud.

Sheldon looked down at her with a stunned expression. Not only had she been listening, but she also grasped something even Leonard could not. The bird's necessity to change to the climate, even at the basic instinct level. What did that mean for him? Could he change as the bird did?

Penny and Sheldon continued to walk silently back toward the car, thereby finishing their loop of the park. Penny drove them home still in silence. Both reflecting on the day and all they had learned about each other.

Once reaching their floors landing, the two said good night and headed to their own apartments. Each still thinking of all they learned. And on how they were going to keep their growing affections away from each other. Neither knew that the other felt the same.


	3. Reactions and Confessions

"So, you are all invited!" Penny exclaimed to Howard, Raj, and Leonard as they sat around the table on Sunday night. The boys were playing Mario Kart on the N64 instead of Rock Band.

"Awesome!" Howard responded right away.

"How is this awesome, Howard? We know nothing about football." Leonard questioned as he looked away from the screen.

"Think about it! Hot cheerleaders, Texas babes, and no Sheldon. What is not awesome about that?" Howard gave his signature creepy smile.

"I beg your pardon?" Sheldon piped up offendedly. He shot Howard's kart off the track while he was distracted.

"Well, it's true, it _must _be," Howard said, clinging to a straw of Sheldon not going with them.

"And who said I will not be going?" Sheldon finished the race before setting his controller down. He looked at Howard, affronted.

"Oh come on, Sheldon!" Leonard spoke up. "There is no way you are going."

"But… I _am _going!" Sheldon stood as his pitch of voice rose a notch.

The guys all started laughing. "Good one, Sheldon." Howard managed between laughter.

"Hey!" Penny yelled at the boys but they didn't seem to hear her. Or just chose to ignore her.

"Can you imagine…" Leonard started. "Sheldon… sitting in a stadium with hundreds of thousands of other people. Eating, screaming, and spraying drinks and spit everywhere! Not to mention the plane trip out!"

"He'd never make it." Howard continued. "They'd kick him out before the game even began!" Raj nodding his agreement.

Penny shook her head in disgust. She looked up to find Sheldon… only… he was gone. Penny noticed the front door was open slightly. She knew exactly where he went.

Penny looked back at the laughing trio before heading out the door, closing it behind her. She quickly took the stairs, two at a time, to get up to the roof.

* * *

Penny stepped out quietly and looked around. She found Sheldon leaning against the railing on the side of the building.

"Hey…" she said softly as she ran a hand up his back. "Don't let them get to you. You will do fine."

"But they are right, Penny." Sheldon's voice was hoarse. Almost as if he was crying.

"No, they aren't." Penny continued to rub his back. She had switched to a counterclockwise motion automatically. She even began humming soft kitty very quietly.

Sheldon let her comfort him and contemplated on just how attuned she was to his needs. She automatically did all the things she knew would help him. And came up to the roof just for him. He glanced over to see her in just a skimpy tank top and a pair of shorts.

"Penny…" Sheldon began only for her to gently place a finger over his lips.

"Sheldon. You are a scientist. You are a physicist, even. You were gifted with this beautiful genius mind that can do amazing things I could never even dream of." Penny ran her hand along his temple gently. Brushing his bangs back just a little.

"Pen-" Sheldon again tried to speak.

"Let me finish, moonpie." Sheldon glared and began his normal reprimand but quickly stopped at the stern look on her face. He figured he'd let her say her piece and then reprimand her. So Sheldon nodded.

"Sheldon. You let other people's beliefs of who you are and how you act to rule you." Penny turned to lean on the railing as she looked up at the stars as she talked. "You started High School at nine years old. College at eleven. Graduated at fourteen from Caltech, of all places. You went on to working on your Doctorate in Germany. And were the youngest person to receive the Stevenson Award. You've gotten published in the Journal of Physical Chemistry and lived on your own during most, if not all of that. What part of that man can't do anything he sets his mind to? Besides… who confronts the germs of a bunch of strangers without having contingency plans?"

Sheldon's mouth hung open a little in shock at what he just heard. Penny knew more about his life before they met than even Leonard knows. "How…?" Sheldon was in awe of her, it left him speechless.

Penny chuckled and shook her head. "The same way most people do. I googled you."

"When?" Sheldon never thought about that. He made a mental note to google himself.

"After we met that first day." Penny turned back to the sky. "I was blown away by seeing someone so young have such a high education. Your Texan accent slipped too. So I figured I would google that beautiful mind genius guy I was about to get to know and see a lot. I figured I might as well see what I could find, so I wouldn't feel so stupid when talking to you guys."

"You are not stupid, Penny!" Sheldon snapped out of nowhere causing Penny to look at him. His jaw was clenched tight and his hands were fists. He sounded… angry.

"You always point out my lack of education, Sheldon!" Penny snapped back.

"That doesn't mean you are stupid!" Sheldon turned to face her. "I have never once said you are stupid. Uneducated does not mean stupid."

"Why are you mad at me? It's how it comes across, Sheldon." Penny's face showed her bewilderment.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself!" Sheldon exploded before sighing heavily. "At first I didn't want to get to know you. You don't have a high IQ, academically speaking. You are a waitress slash want-to-be actress who asked strangers she just met to get her tv for her, eat their food, and invade their bathroom. You are complete and utter chaos! And I wanted nothing to do with it! Nothing!"

Penny tried to hold back the tears but couldn't. She knew he was telling the truth… but to hear it! It hurt… so bad. She turned to leave before she cried in front of him.

"But…" Penny stopped at his voice. She looked back at Sheldon to see him gripping the railing until his knuckles turned white. The dirty, rusty, covered in grime, railing. Her heart sped up. Her eyes traveled up his body to see his face. The clouds moved just enough to allow the moonlight to catch the tears falling down his face. Her breath caught at the simple heartbreakingly beautiful scene in front of her. She never understood how something could be beautiful yet heartbreaking. Oh, sure she's heard about it. But she never experienced it… until now.

"Penny…you have to understand something. My whole life, I have been different. I see the world differently. The sky, the moon, the stars. I never saw the beauty in them. I never understood how giant balls of gas thousands of lightyears away could be beautiful. I never understood what people found breathtaking about the sun's reflection on the moon at night. I have always known how far away it was to make it appear so big in the sky. The different atmospheric gasses that changed the color of the moon. These things I understood. It's in science. Simple fact."

"I don't understand… what are you…" Penny's breath shook as she tried to grasp what he was saying.

"Penny. Before I met you, I only took the time to get to know other people with extremely high IQs, meemaw, pop-pop, and my sister. I never bothered with anyone else. I never could imagine they could teach me something. Most of my teachers never could, so how could a community college dropout teach me." He reached out his hand and gently pulled her toward himself. He pulled, and pulled, and pulled until she was standing right in front of him again. She stood still as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest.

A few tears hit his chest as she realized he was hugging her. Not one of his awkward hugs but a genuine, body against body, arms tightly yet gently around each other, hug. And… not because of comfort. "Shel-" Penny's voice choked.

"You've taught me to hug. You've taught me about what gift giving is really about. You've taught me it's okay to have emotions. You've taught me it's okay to cry. That whimsy is needed sometimes. I now have someone who will care for me when I am sick, for no other reason but because you care. The boys only do it out of duty as a roommate or " forced" friend. My mom...well she's my mom and meemaw would if she could but she is family. You do it because you can't stand to see anyone sick."

"Sheldon...anyone would-" Penny started only to have Sheldon shake his no. He pulled back a bit, keeping his arms around her, to look her in the eyes.

"They used to ditch me as often as they could to take care of myself. Don't you remember that first time? You even sang me soft kitty, even though you really didn't want to." Penny blushed at the memory. He pulled her head back to his chest as he continued. "I learned that I can drive and not die because of you. I was more worried about getting you to the ER than I was about the perceived dangers of driving. You've taught me how to not behave at award ceremonies and that it is okay to feel like an embarrassment. At least when I am not actually being one. You have gotten me to relax and accept change, little by little. You've shown me what beautiful is. You've shown me how something as simple as a star can be beautiful. You've taught me…" Penny felt his arms squeeze her a bit harder as his voice cracked. "What love is and how to show it to others. If not in words but actions."

"Sheldon…" Penny looked up to see he was smiling at her with his rare true smile. The tears still glistening in his eyes and on his cheeks. "Thank you."

"No Penny. Thank you." Sheldon shook his head. "You have taught me what true intelligence is. You are undereducated academically. But… I am undereducated where it matters the most. I never learned what it meant to have friends or family, besides meemaw. Yes, I have my mom and two siblings but we never understood each other. But… it was more of _**me**_ never _**trying**_ to understand _**them**_. If you think I can do this… That I can go and have fun while still involving my love of science. Then I will try. I just ask one thing of you."

"Anything." Penny barely breathed.

"Don't leave me alone." Sheldon had the urge to kiss her but pulled her back into a hug instead. He knew Leonard was "dating" her and it would be wrong of him to interfere with it.

"Never..." Penny whispered as she hugged him tightly. They stood under the stars for a long time, just basking in the presence and love of each other.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. I am really enjoying branching out into this genre and pairing. Also, I want to thank CTR69. He has been awesome in helping my muse take hold of writing again.**

**He is writing a new story as well. If you haven't checked out his work I strongly suggest you do. His newest story is The Chew Toy Improvement. I am currently working with him again on it. I started in chapter 2. Which just now got posted.**

**It is a hot, steamy, and emotionally charged story. He tells me that I make the chapters great, but he does as well. He is an amazing person and it is an honor working on the stories with him. He is beta for this story as well as my sounding board.**

**So go check him out and send him some Shenny love!**


	4. Stage 1: Noticing

A/N: I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read my stories. I have always enjoyed providing entertainment and beauty for others. This is yet another wayto do so.

Also, I want to thank CTR69. He has brought the joy of writing back to me. His help and encourgement keeps me trying to improve my skills. He has very kindly taken time to help me with each chapter. He is an amazing Beta. Thank You CT.

Now... On With The Show!

"You can't go!" Leonard all but stomped his foot as he watched Penny pack.

"Excuse me?" Penny's head whipped to look at Leonard.

"You can't go!" Leonard repeated as if she was stupid or hadn't actually heard him.

"I heard you the first time! What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" Penny continued to put clothes in her suitcase.

"I am your boyfriend. And as such, I refuse to allow you to take a train with another guy!" He through his hands across his chest as if he won.

Penny just raised an eyebrow not too unlike Sheldon or Spock. Leonard continued to look smug.

A smirk started to form on Penny's face as she turned to grab more clothes. She made sure her face was stoic as she turned back around.

"So…" she drawled out. "You are worried Sheldon will hit on me, huh?" Penny looked up beneath her lashes to see his reaction.

His face turned to beat red as he stuttered his response. "O-of cor-course not!"

"Oh, so you're worried I will jump his bones? I see." Penny frowned.

"No! That's not what I said!" Leonard exclaimed loudly.

"But you said you didn't want me traveling with another man. I'm going with Sheldon, Leonard. Sheldon! What in the hell do you think will happen?" Penny paused her packing to cross her arms at him as his arms fell.

"Well...yes...but ugh! You can't go, okay? You are supposed to go with me!" Leonard yelled at her.

"I'm supposed to go with you…" Penny's head tilted sideways. "Okay. You can come with me. It's a three-day train ride, plus stops and transfers. We have one cabin with single beds, and once I get there I will be busy prepping my friend's place. She has left me to use it for us all to be there instead of the hotel if we want. I will also be cooking all the food for the after game party in celebration for her promotion to captain. If you want to come, you work." Penny laid it out for him.

"Yeah, like Sheldon is going to eat anything you cook, let alone help you set all that up," Leonard replied smugly.

"Actually it was his idea. I agreed with him. It would be easier and safer than in a strange hotel room. He won't have to fly and we can prepare everything he needs for the game." Penny went back to packing. She had moved from pants to shirts now.

"Oh, so this whole thing was Sheldon's idea." Leonard's smug look came back to his face. "You do realize he is trying to break us up, right?"

"Excuse me!?" Penny exploded as she threw her shirt onto the bed. "I invited you to come with me!"

"Yeah just now when you knew it was too late for me to ask for time off."

"I asked you the day after if you could go tomorrow. You said you couldn't leave till the day before! I also heard you turn to the other two telling them that you didn't want to be stuck with crazy longer than necessary! So don't pull this crap with me! You want me to be here so you can have sex in your room while Sheldon is gone!" Penny had had enough. She quickly finished her packing, just shoving everything in. Shirts, bras, socks, and undies

"Well of course I do! What guy wouldn't! I finally get my place to myself and I don't have to " notify" anyone ahead of time. I can be as loud as I want, and eat when I want. Can do whatever I want, within my place, as I want."

"Your place?" Penny asked disgustedly.

"Yes! Apartment 4A is my place! Sheldon just lives there! He took complete control over everything" Leonard said while pacing and kicking Penny's things on the floor.

"Leonard!" Penny yelled angrily. She continued once he was looking at her. "First of all, Sheldon lived there first. YOU moved in with HIM. Second, if you have such a major problem with him then how about you move in here-"

"Yes!" Leonard jumped into the air and ran toward her to kiss her.

"-and I will move into your room over in 4A. I sure as hell can use the cheaper rent! And third, just because we are dating does not mean you can control my life or dictate when, where, and with whom, I can go places with!" Penny continued louder as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"But-"

"No Leonard! We are done, now get out!" Penny pointed to her front door.

"But Penny!" Leonard tried to kiss her.

Penny dived around him and opened her front door pointing out into the hallway landing. Leonard again wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Penny heard the door of 4A open and Sheldon's gasp. She quickly signaled him for help like they do during halo or paintball. She knew what it had to look like and she wasn't happy at all.

Sheldon had already turned to go back inside the apartment when he heard an odd clicking sound. He turned his head just a little and saw Penny's signal for help. He quickly sat down his suitcase loudly.

"Leonard!" Sheldon called back into the apartment. "I'm leaving. Don't sit in my-oh!"

Leonard quickly pulled off of Penny, looking entirely too smug for both their likens.

"Hey, Sheldon. Penny just told me she was backing out and staying here with me. So you are going to take the train by yourself. Come on I'll give you a ride." Leonard pushed Penny back toward the apartment and started down the stairs.

Sheldon looked at Penny in worry and disappointment. "Penny…"

"It's okay, Sheldon. Just go with him, please." Penny sighed as she rubbed her arms.

"Pen-" Sheldon's eyes darted to where she was rubbing while trying to control his response. He tried to blink away the water that he knew was only a matter of time. He had been really looking forward to the quality alone time they would have on this trip.

"Moonpie…" Penny caught and held Sheldon's eyes with her own. Worried stormy blue met churning blazing green. "Trust me."

She saw the tears clear as his beautiful mind caught onto what she was saying. He smiled timidly at her and simply nodded. He picked up his suitcase and started for the stairs.

"Sheldon!" She called out to him making him stop and turn to look at her. "Thank you."

"Of course Penny." Sheldon's smile beamed at her. His rare genuine smile.

The one he seemed to only have for her.

After Sheldon disappeared down the stairs, Penny quickly packed up the last of the things she needed. She called up a friend she knew needed a break, to come to house-sit her place after dropping her off at the station. Of course, she agreed as long as she could eat wherever and whatever she wanted.

Penny arrived shortly before the train was due to leave. She saw Leonard seeing Sheldon off. Sheldon looked really upset and angry at Leonard. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she didn't like it.

She slipped onto the train and headed for their private cabin. Sheldon had insisted on it and Penny did not complain once. He was paying for the upgrade and there was supposed to be two beds. When she got there, she found two younger men in their cabin.

"Excuse me!" Penny started loudly. She was already angry and this took the top.

"Yes?" One replied while looking her up and down. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. You can get out of my cabin." Penny held out her ticket to show them that it was indeed her cabin.

"We can always share." The same guy wiggled his eyebrows to show his intent. His companion, however, looked at her ticket. He then showed her his own and sure enough, his ticket showed it was his cabin as well.

She quickly summoned a conductor to get this figured out. They ended up putting Sheldon and her in a front car cabin with a private bathroom. The only problem was… there was only one bed.

"Well… I'll sleep on the couch." Penny said as she sat down. After getting the cabin situation fixed, they went to get food while the conductor put their bags in their cabin. They ended up spending the day watching the scenery of southern California pass by while lost in their own thoughts. Neither had talked since they departed the Pasadena station

"Nonsense Penny," Sheldon stated as if it was clear as day.

"But Sheldon!" Penny exclaimed.

"No buts Penny. We are sharing the bed and that's final!" Sheldon told her sternly as he grabbed his overnight bag and headed into the bathroom.

Penny sat there staring at the door trying to figure out what had just happened. Sheldon "no one's allowed in my room or bed" Cooper just told her they are not only sharing a room but a bed as well. What multiverse did she wake up in?

"Your turn Penny." Sheldon's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. He was in his train PJs. They had little trains steaming away all over them.

'He needs more adult PJs too' Penny thought to herself. She quickly showered. She didn't really need to, but she wanted to. She figured it would help Sheldon be more at ease. She also brushed her teeth and hair before slipping into her usual PJs - short shorts and a thin, short camisole. Looking in the mirror she realized just how much skin she was showing. She knew Leonard would flip if he knew. Although, she hadn't planned on sleeping next to anyone.

Penny stepped out to see Sheldon pulling his pillow and a blanket out of his suitcase. He put the pillow on one side and the blanket over the whole bed. He turned to look at Penny.

His breath caught at the sight of her. Long beautifully tanned legs that seemed to go on for miles, long shimmering blonde hair and healthy curves showing off her figure.

"Umm…. I didn't think we would be sharing when I packed my bag. Let me just grab my-" Penny said while heading to her suitcase. She looked down as she felt a large, slightly-calloused warm hand grab her arm to stop her.

"It's fine, Penny." Sheldon's Texan accent slipping out a smidge. "I mean you're fine… I mean…" Sheldon gulped loudly. "Penny. Your attire is fine for bed.

I sleep in a warmer climate at night than you do. As we will have both our body heat, you will want lighter clothes anyway."

He pulled her towards himself and the bed. As she moved close to him, he reached down to hug her. "I will be fine, kitten." He whispered so softly that she almost didn't hear him. He turned down the covers on her side and slid into his.

Penny watched his face for any sign of anxiety or apprehension. But she saw none, instead, there was only expectancy and hope. She smiled timidly as she slid into the bed. She turned on her side giving Sheldon the illusion of privacy.

The longer Sheldon went without protesting, the more Penny began to relax. The gentle swaying of the train car with the rhythmic clack, clack, clack started to lull Penny into dreamland.

"Penny…" Sheldon whispered very quietly just before Penny fell asleep.

"Mmm…" She responded in a very groggy state.

"Do you think…" Sheldon sighed heavily. "Do you think I could…"

Penny, now awake from his tone of voice, waited several long moments for him to finish his thought. She glanced at her phone's screensaver which showed the time. Fifteen minutes had passed. Still nothing further from Sheldon. She rolled over to see if he was asleep.

Instead, what she saw nearly broke her heart. He was laying on his back facing the open window. He was watching the scenery go by. One would think the scene was peaceful, but Penny… she saw the tears. She saw his worry and pain. She saw the actual man he kept hidden inside. The one who was very much human.

"Sheldon…" Penny sighed as she rolled over to face him completely. She reached over to wipe away his tears as she scooted closer to him. "Sheldon… Why are you crying?"

"I just…" he sighed again. "It's nothing Penny, go to sleep." He turned away from her before she saw him twitching. But it was in vain.

Penny never saw the twitch but she knew, she KNEW, it was something important. But Penny didn't want to force him to say anything that he clearly didn't want to say. So instead she simply hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his hips and pressed against his back.

"I know it is something important, Sheldon. And I am assuming as something to do with why you were angry at Leonard. But I will let it go. You can tell me when you're ready."

"Penny…" Sheldon rolled onto his back to look at her face. The light from the nighttime lights on the train lit Penny's face. Even in such dim lighting, he could see the tears forming in her eyes. His hand reached up to caress her cheek gently. The pad of his thumb grazing her cheekbones.

"Shhh… You don't have to tell me, Sheldon. I respect people's privacy." More tears fell as she grieved for her best friend. Whatever it was… it took a lot for him to cry in front of people and so… it pained her.

"Kitten…" Sheldon whispered so quietly Penny couldn't hear even this close to each other.

Penny leaned down to give him a quick hug. Sheldon pulled her against his chest and held her there.

"Shel-"

"Shhh. Just once Penny. Let me hold you just once." Sheldon murmured.

Penny quickly looked up at him to see if he was joking. But she found him asleep. With a very soft, tender smile on his face. As if he was content at that moment. Just holding her against his chest.

Maybe it was the late hour, the fight with Leonard, the lull of the rhythmic train sounds, or just that she was with Sheldon. She was not sure which it was but she slowly relaxed, laying more of her weight onto Sheldon's chest. Her right arm snaked around his waist, her leg wrapped itself over one of his. Entwining them together for the night.

-page break-

Sheldon woke up feeling a bit overheated and weighed down. He heard the clackity-clack of a train traveling along its tracks. The smell of green apples hit his brain next. Penny… He smiled to himself about the dream he had of holding her during the night. They were on a train heading to Dallas and he got to share a bed with her. Oh, what sweet torture his own subconscious can be.

-woooooot woooooot-

Sheldon's eyes snapped open as he realized that it wasn't a dream. Penny was going to Dallas with him. She was sharing a cabin with him and she was currently…

He felt his body react as he took in her soft curves pressed against his body. And boy did his body make it known just how much he enjoyed the feeling. Sheldon basked in that content feeling and let himself slowly wake up. For once not worrying about routines, germs, or even roommates.

Of course, his temporary roommate was asleep on his chest, but he didn't mean her. No, Leonard was fast becoming a problem. He saw just how much whatever they had been arguing about affected her. Something Leonard had said had upset her very much.

Sheldon's arms tightened subconsciously. "No!" Sheldon gasped quietly. "No, I will make sure she has a fun visit. I will do everything in my power to give her this one week to have unadulterated fun. She will not have to worry about my needs or anyone else's for once. No one is going to ruin this!" He vowed to himself in Vulcan.

"Whatever you are mumbling to yourself in Vulcan, better be worth waking me," Penny mumbled into his chest.

"Sorry, Penny. I was just making myself a vow." Sheldon replied softly. "Go back to sleep, Kitten."

"And leave you to your vicious sounding Vulcan vows? Not going to happen. I'm going to freshen up first and head to get coffee. You take your time." She kissed his cheek as she got up out of bed. She didn't even think about it, but rather it had felt like the natural thing to do.

Sheldon gently touched his cheek where she had kissed him, once she left the room. He wasn't sure what shocked him more. That she had kissed his cheek or that fact that he didn't feel impelled to clean his cheek. In fact, it was just the opposite. He didn't want to clean his cheek. As if the kiss would disappear if he did.

Sheldon still got up and entered the bathroom once she had vacated it. He quickly freshened up as well. As they were on a train, he knew they couldn't shower every day so he had brought waterless cleansers and shampoo. At least he will feel a little better.

Sheldon thought over last night. He had almost given away his growing feelings for Penny. He has always liked her but this was much more intense. He wanted to talk to his MeeMaw, but that was a conversation face to face, not over the phone. He was hoping to be able to take a trip to see her while he is in Texas.

Sheldon studied his reflection in the mirror. He knew he was tall and lanky. He also knew he wasn't very good looking. Penny went after hunks. 100% jock like men. Those who could pick her up and throw her like a ragdoll onto her bed. He wouldn't be able to do that. He also wasn't sure he could keep her entertained long enough for her to enjoy a conversation.

Sheldon sighed again as he turned from the mirror and exited the bathroom. He quickly changed into his Sunday train clothes. Penny would never consider dating him as he is everything she didn't look for. He was convinced of this.

Sheldon joined Penny at her table in the food car. The conductor had given them a meal card as well for the inconvenience of their cabin being taken by last-minute people and a mistake by the train company.

"Hey, I went ahead and ordered for us both. I got waffles with fruit." Penny said as soon as he sat down.

"Penny..." Sheldon frowned, "It's Sunday. Sunday is-"

"Pancake day. Yes, I know but think about it, Sheldon. Waffles and pancakes use the same batter. They both use syrup and they can't do pancakes as we are on a moving object. The batter would fly everywhere and not be flat enough to get that perfect ratio of bubbles, batter, and fluffiness. Plus they wouldn't be able to stir it enough. Whereas, with waffles, they put the better into a closed cooking device. No mess, no guessing on ratios, and you can get something close to pancakes. Unless you want some store-bought pancakes."

Sheldon was stunned silent for a moment. She had taken his meal routine seriously and given him a good reason to allow the alteration of his routine.

"Penny… the crunchiness-" Sheldon had begun on autopilot, so used to the boys' non-understanding tactics to conform him to eat their way.

"Changes the texture and complexity of the meal. But Sheldon, we are on a train." She gestured around her. "We have little options. If you want pancakes, you will have to make do with store-bought ones."

"Why would they have store-bought pancakes, Penny?" Sheldon asked having finally caught up to what she was saying.

"Well…" Penny's face turned red in her perceived embarrassment. "When I booked the train ride originally, I told them that I had to have pancakes on Sunday as a family tradition. That my grandma would be highly disappointed with me if I wasn't able to send her a picture. Once we boarded I showed them my broken phone."

"You…"Sheldon sat thinking about what she had just said. "Penny… you don't have such a tradition."

"Sheldon…" Penny sighed. "I know that! I said that, so we would have pancakes for Sunday. Because Sunday is pancake day."

"But Pen-" Sheldon started.

"Here you go." A car waitress said as she set down two small plates of pancakes and a camera. "Boss said the camera is on the house."

She came back after a moment and set down two bigger plates with the waffles. Syrup and two bowls of fruit joined them. Penny quickly took the picture of her with the pancakes.

Sheldon looked at the table trying to process all he had just learned. Penny had not only went out of her way to make sure there were pancakes for pancake day, but she made sure the staff did not know it was really for him. He really didn't know what to say that would properly express his gratitude. So he let his actions speak for him.

For the first time in his adult life, he ate both waffles and pancakes on pancake day. And for once, Sheldon noticed how pleasant a quiet meal can truly be.


	5. Stage 2: Discovery

"So… what is on the agenda for this afternoon?" Penny asked Sheldon after they finished breakfast.

"Well, this train has a little museum that-" Sheldon suddenly stopped mid-sentence. Penny looked around them to see if she can figure out why.

"Sheldon?" Penny probed after a moment.

"Sorry, Penny. The only thing I can think of is the train gift shop/museum. But I know that isn't fun for you. As there is nothing else on this train until we transfer to the next one this evening, I am at a loss."

"Since when do you turn down the chance to see a train museum?" Penny questioned.

Sheldon shrugged one shoulder in response.

" Uh Uh. Nope! Not happening!" Penny slammed her hand down on the table. Not quite making things rattle.

"Pardon?"

"You are not stopping yourself from doing something you enjoy just because I am here." Penny's eyes narrowed at him. Something wasn't right here and she was going to find out what. She knew it couldn't be because of Leonard. He didn't know she wasn't staying home until he would have gotten back. Unless…

"Is this about Leonard? Did he call you this morning?" Penny studied the man across from her very carefully.

Sheldon's eyes grew huge at Penny's question. Leonard had indeed said some very hurtful things the day before, but it had given him much to think about.

"Not exactly." Sheldon hedged.

"How not exactly?" Penny's eyes narrowed further.

"He had said a lot to me yesterday, but this doesn't have to do with that." Sheldon shifted in his seat. He felt like a kid again when he got in trouble for his cat scanner.

Penny held up her open hand. She then raised her right eyebrow as she closed one finger at a time into a fist. Counting down from five. Sheldon caved at three.

"It's more of what he said to you." Sheldon looked around as he confessed. Penny did as well. People were all around them enjoying breakfast. A young couple sat feeding each other. A businessman was on his computer and cell phone. An old couple looked content just being together and a gang of young women, mid-20s, sat one table away. They were actively listening to Penny and Sheldon's conversation. She heard one tell the other that a girl like Penny would never date a guy like Sheldon. That he "must" be her brother.

Penny stood up, walked around the table, and sat in Sheldon's lap. "Sweetie, you know that I want you to have fun too right?"

Sheldon's breath caught in his throat while looking like a deer caught in the headlights. His hands automatically grasped her hips to hold her in place as the train continued its gentle swaying. As he looked up at her, he realized that she had leaned down close to his ear, while his brain had been processing just how good she felt in his lap. How right it felt.

" If you don't want to go to the train museum we could always go back to the cabin." Penny purred into his ear just loud enough for the girls to hear. "But the idea of my Doctor Cooper, telling me how a train works and the history of the parts that can be seen in the museum…"

Sheldon felt Penny shudder in his lap. He was sure it was in revolution despite what her words and tone suggest. He had heard the girls as well.

"Penny we-" Sheldon's brain stopped. Penny had shifted in his lap so she was straddling him with her back to the girls. He could feel every sway of the train car against his very prominent erection. Her head lowered at an angle to suggest kissing but stopped just before touching his lips. Her hair managed to block their faces.

"I mean it, Sheldon." Penny's breath caressed his lips with each word she spoke. "I want to see that beautiful mind light up from all the facts you can share with me."

"But you hate train museums." Sheldon groaned as the dining car swayed with a turn in the track, causing Penny to push further onto his lap. Sheldon heard Penny's quiet hiss as well. He was sure he had hurt her as his hands flexed on her hips.

"Sheldon… can we talk while heading there?" Penny hissed quietly as she ended up thrust against him from another shift of the car. From an outside point of view, they were all but fucking.

Sheldon carefully lifted Penny off his lap and helped her steady herself upright. He quickly thought of what he saw outside his apartment door yesterday to deal with his other problem from her being on his lap. Penny all but drug him from the room.

Once in the next car, Penny busted up laughing. " Did you see their faces? Damn skinny bitches!"

Sheldon shook his head in amusement. It was amazing seeing his Kitten let go in laughter. So carefree. So beautiful. What he would give to be able to kiss her right now…

"So to the museum!" Penny waved her arm in a "lead on" motion.

"I was serious Penny." Sheldon frowned. "We don't have to go."

Penny straightened up to her full height, stepped forward until she was almost against Sheldon's chest. "So was I."

"But Pen-" Sheldon stopped at Penny's forefinger against his lips.

"For such a beautifully brilliant man… you can be really stupid." Penny chuckled. "I booked the train because I have always been curious about how they work. This museum is different from the ones you normally go to. Could I have taken a quick trip to L.A. to see it? Absolutely. But…"

"But what?" Sheldon looked down at her. She barely reached his shoulders making her seem vulnerable. And yet, Penny has always given off the air of being able to take care of herself. Except for that first day… when she was talking about her ex, Kurt. He wanted to take her into his arms then but didn't know how to hold her and get over his germ fears. Mostly the former though.

"I wouldn't understand what I am seeing. I need someone who understands mechanics, engineering, steam engines, loves trains and can explain it all to me in a way I can understand." Penny smiled up at him.

"I am sure Leonard could explain accurately enough…" Sheldon trailed off at her smiling falling and her shaking her head.

"Leonard tries to explain things to me once or most times not at all. His normal response is 'I am sure you wouldn't understand'."

"But-" Sheldon really didn't understand what was happening. It was as if he could see everything wrong with her and Leonard's relationship in her eyes, along with fear for some reason. And not the 'in physical danger' sort of fear. He had seen that enough times growing up.

"You on the other hand, " Penny continued as she pressed her forefinger into his chest, pushing lightly. "not only try to explain things to me, but you don't give up until I either fully understand, or grasp enough of the subject to get what you're saying."

Penny turned in the direction of the museum car. Sheldon gave up and lead the way. His brain had been in a continuous state of shock. It seemed every minute, she was teaching him something new. About herself, himself, relationships, and bodily reactions. He knew this would be an interesting and fun trip, but he didn't expect to encounter a challenge and learning experience that beats out even earning his two doctorates.

She was teaching him a slew of things from just being herself. He now knew what it felt to be aroused in such a way that he didn't care where he was if only he could kiss her. For the first time he could remember, he cared more about someone else's happiness over his own. He was learning what made her sad, angry, upset, and happy. He had learned that he wanted to wake up with her in his arms again. He had never slept so well before. And he felt safe sleeping next to someone who wasn't his twin.

Sheldon gasped as they entered the museum car. He knew he owed Penny big time. He was positive that she would have been happy taking any other train especially over one that made their trip longer.

"Penny…" He turned to the woman who was fast becoming the most important person to him. Even over his MeeMaw.

"Sheldon…" Penny smiled at him before pointing to the floor. "Explain."

The floor, walls, and ceiling of the car were made of tempered glass. The passengers could see the entire inner workings of the train. The wires, gears, pipes, poles, wheels…. Literally everything. It was like being inside the train car as it was being built expect… everything was moving. As he looked around further he began to notice parts that shouldn't belong in a train car.

"Penny…" Sheldon pointed to a gear system that was near the front of the car. "That shouldn't be here. It belongs in the engine, not a caboose."

Penny moved to stand right next to the tall Texan. She grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. "Hmmm… well, the website did say that the museum was of the NS-34 engine.

"Dear Lord!" Sheldon gasped in shock. "I am standing in an NS-34?"

"Okay… You want to explain what the big deal is?" Penny was honestly confused.

"This is one of the rarest trains in the states." Sheldon happily explained. "NS 34, the original "Research Slug". It had a cab installed for computer equipment several years ago. And while it did get repainted, it isn't really a slug at all since it has no traction motors. The engine weighs about as much as a regular locomotive because it has equipment on the trucks to measure track geometry."

Penny watched her Doctors face light up as he explained the engine in further detail. He showed her all the different equipment that was added along with all the older gear systems. How the steam used to help the engine move along the track.

Penny learned a lot as she listened to him. How his natural accent slips out when he is super excited. How his whole body seemed to come alive and look less like a "robot" and more like a tall gorgeous man with the knowledge of the universe in his beautiful mind. This was the Sheldon she remembered from that first meeting when she admired his whiteboard. So much has changed all these years later, 4 can feel like forever, but that look… that look stayed the same.

It was that look that made her want to know about him. To know what he did for a living. To know that man she saw hidden in his eyes. That look… it spoke volumes to her. It told her that there was a part of him that thrived on sharing his knowledge. That told her how lonely he was. How overlooked, ignored, and just dealt with but not truly liked. That look…

She knew it from the reflection in her bathroom mirror every day. In her rearview mirror after a bad date. In her heart… She may have been popular but none of her "friends" are true friends. She learned that distinction from knowing Sheldon. Here was a two-time Doctorate with a master's degree and a wide range of general knowledge and skills. And instead of ignoring her or trying to use her, he gave her true friendship.

Does he ask for things? Of course! But he also gives more than he asks. Oh, sure he does it in his own sweet Sheldon way, like changing the wifi password to something like get-your-own-wifi-penny. But yet he still gives it to her. He still helps with her food. She knew from a conversation she overheard, that Sheldon has always been the one to buy her food for her. Leonard had said he did it, but she always wondered if it really was him. She had overheard Raj tell Howard that he wished Sheldon would allow them to pitch in for her food. Howard had mentioned Leonard paying. Raj just laughed. Apparently, Sheldon has been putting the money for her food back into Leonard's wallet every night. That had made her stop and actually think about things over the years.

How many times had she been short on food at home, only to find an extra 20 or 50 while cleaning? Or in her apron after coming home. At first, she thought maybe it was Leonard but… she started to pay attention to when she'd find it. It was always on Tuesday after the other boys left the table that shed find it on the table under Sheldon's plate. She had always just auto-piloted putting it in her apron. When she found the 50 under her couch cushion, Sheldon had come over to talk to her. He always messed with her couch cushions before sitting while she went to get them water or food or something.

When she almost had to move back home, he full out gave her the money to stay. He claimed it was a loan but… he never mentioned it again. The borrowed laundry money, or coming home to folded clean clothes in her basket on the coffee table after a long shift Saturday nights.

A smile blossomed as her mind continued to supply her with all the things he has done for her. The things he had taught her. Had given her. She felt tears again as she remembered the beautiful costume waiting for her at home.

"Why had I never noticed it before?" she whispered to herself as she watched Sheldon show a little boy the different gears used to blow the whistle. Her breath caught as Sheldon picked the boy up. He had to be about 5 years old. He had dark hair, baby blue eyes, and was wearing a conductor's outfit. The boy reached up and tugged on Sheldon's hair to get his attention as he said something. Penny could hear Sheldon's deep laughter at the child's question.

"Your husband is really good with the kids." A voice said next to her.

Penny tore her eyes away from Sheldon to address the owner of the voice. The elderly lady she had seen in the dining car stood next to her watching Sheldon as well.

"He's not my husband." Penny felt a sharp pain in her chest as she responded.

"Yet…" The woman said sagely.

"Pardon?" Penny was shocked by the lady's assumption.

"Let me give you some advice deary." She patted Penny's arm as she turned her crystalline eyes to look into Penny's green ones. "When a man looks at you like he does, as if YOU are the center of his world, you hang on to him. And when a lady looks at him as if he holds all the answers to your questions, you don't let go."

"How…?" Penny looked back at Sheldon. She managed to catch him watching her as if she was indeed the center of his world. It was brief but there. "How often…"

The lady chuckled to herself "Ever since you walked into the station deary. He was arguing with some short male, but he kept looking around. As soon as you stepped out of the car, he seemed to be honed onto you. As if he knew immediately where you were. I watched his entire being follow you into the train. He may not show it…" the lady looked up at Penny again.

"But he loves me…" Penny finished for her. She had been slowly coming to this conclusion herself. Now the question was… what to do with it.

"And how do you feel?" The lady asked quietly.

"I… I…" Penny turned back to Sheldon just in time to meet his eyes. She saw the usual things she always did. But now… Now she knew what she had been missing. His eyes were so full of love that she stopped breathing. It had always been there. She first noticed it during the panty pinata incident. She didn't really know what it was but loved to see it. So she pushed… And pushed and pushed. Of course, he almost outdid her. Thinking back, she should have just kissed him instead of calling his mother. That would have shut him up for sure.

"I think I love him too," Penny said softly. "But what do I do? He's my boyfriend's roommate."

"And who is this boyfriend?" The lady seemed to be in the listening mood. Penny realized just how much she needed that right now.

"The homunculus he was arguing with," Penny replied without thinking.

"Ah… well. You didn't seem too keen on talking to him. Quite the opposite really." The lady chuckled.

"Sorry. It's what Sheldon calls him." Penny cringed.

"And apparently you." The lady shifted a little as she adjusted her stance. "I am an English major. I know that word all too well. So he calls your boyfriend that, and instead of standing up for him, you pick it up as well."

"Yeah…" A soft smile appeared on her face as Penny continued. "The first day I met the two I had just moved into the apartment across the hall. Leonard was so adorably embarrassing and weird. He invited me over for lunch by mentioning they had curry. And how Indian food helps you keep a clean colon. Sheldon promptly told him that one did not mention the state of the other's colon as part of a lunch invite. Of course, Sheldon had done this shy look at me, say hi, and look away, thing. He was very quiet until I entered his apartment."

"What had happened to change it?" They had drawn a small crowd of women. Penny was lost in her own memories and didn't notice.

"There was this whiteboard with all kinds of symbols and equations on it. I was immediately drawn to it. I asked if it was Leonards. Sheldon responded that it was his. Some quantum mechanics, a little string theory doodling around the edges and a joke on the Born-Oppenheimer approximation. I asked him if he was one of those beautiful mind genius guys. Of course, he agreed. But he did this cute leaning on the whiteboard, thing. It was so cute and yet honest that I wanted to hug him."

"What did the roommate do?" One of the new ladies asked.

"He said if I was interested in whiteboards that he had one. He was always like that. If he wasn't involved with the convo or the center of attention, he diverted it back to himself. Still does actually." Penny scuffed in irritation. "See Sheldon has these… peculiarities that get on Leonard's nerves. I learned that from day one."

Penny shifted to a stool so she could sit while talking. She automatically shifted so she could still see Sheldon but this time she noticed he did the same thing. Huh. She thought.

"See I sat down on the couch in their apartment. Well, apparently it is Sheldon's spot. When I asked why Leonard sarcastically said here we go while throwing himself in an armchair."

"Why is it Sheldon's spot? Did he tell you?" Another female asked. Penny realized that she had all the mothers with her now, as Sheldon was showing the kids the various interactive displays in the car.

"Yeah, he did. See in the winter that seat is close enough to the radiator to remain warm, and yet not so close as to cause perspiration. In the summer it's directly in the path of a cross-breeze created by two open windows. It faces the television at an angle that is neither direct, thus discouraging conversation, nor so far wide to create a parallax distortion. Also, it is his single point of consistency" in an ever-changing world. Sheldon told me that if his life were expressed as a function in a four-dimensional Cartesian coordinate system, his spot when he first sat on it, would be "0,0,0,0". Thus he has eternal dibs. I asked if he wanted me to move. Leonard made him sit somewhere else but it was obvious that he was uncomfortable. The first time I stood, he immediately switched to it."

Sheldon had just moved closer to Penny and overheard her tell the ladies about his "spot". He started to get angry that she would share something like that with strangers, but as his brain processed everything he had noticed, he realized that she was talking about him in a positive way. He moved with the kids a little closer so he could hear what was being said. He wasn't in range for a normal person, but with his Vulcan hearing, he could hear just fine.

"So did you two start dating?" asked a younger-looking mom. She was breastfeeding her infant while surrounded by the women. It was a good time to do so, as no one would tell such a diverse group off.

"Nope," Penny said while popping the p loudly. "Quite the opposite. We ended up in a twisted prank war. It ended with my underwear on the telephone line outside. Still, I have no idea how he did that. His answer, of course, was that he is a theoretical physicist. Once you know how the universe works, you can do anything."

"Who won?"

"Did you get your clothes back?"

"How did you come to love him?"

"Whoa! One at a time!" Penny chuckled. A few of the women noticed Sheldon's surprised expression at the last question especially the elderly lady. She smiled at him as Penny continued talking.

"Honestly… He won. He thinks I did, but I didn't. When he had shown me where my clothes were, I was livid. I wanted him to apologize to me for expelling me from his apartment. Like everyone seemed to buckle under his demands and I just wanted to teach him some humility. So I demanded an apology. He demanded the same thing. I told him to get my clothes down, he told me to apologize or get a long pole and start playing panty pinata. Leonard came in as we were having a staring contest. He was happy we were talking. We both turned and glared at him. I informed Leonard it was on, as in Junior Rodeo on. See the thing was, while glaring at each other, we were so close I could feel his fast breath on my face. My chest almost brushing his. But it was his eyes… they were so ALIVE… like I didn't know if I wanted to hit him or slam against his wall and ravage him. It was so exciting and such a turn on. For that one brief moment, I felt like I was his whiteboard. That I was his whole focus and held the answers he was looking for. I have never felt that with anyone but him."

"So how did he win?" the same lady asked.

Penny sighed as she lowered her head. "Leonard gave me his kryptonite. See I was indeed making a long pole when Leonard came over with a slip of paper. It held Mrs. Cooper's number." Several women gasped.

"Wait… you mean Sheldon Lee Cooper, as in Doctor Cooper from CalTech?" one asked.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Know him! He made me cry on the first day of his class. He is always like that. He is rude, conceited, egotistical, and downright mean! How can anyone love that asshole?" The girl exploded. Sheldon had quickly hidden but stayed within sight and hearing distance.

"First of all, what the hell had you said to him that would make him lash out?" Penny felt her irritation go up.

"He asked us what a composite particle is. I told him it was the particle used in physics. That it was what we studied during experiments." The girl said smugly.

"But you would be wrong." Penny pointed out.

"That is what he said. I need to go back and retake my last class if I didn't know what a composite particle is. But that is exactly what it is." The girl replied again with a smug look.

"While you may study composite particles in physics, it is not the only one. A composite particle is a subatomic particle that is comprised of other particles." Penny informed the girl.

"But everyone knows that." The girl interrupted. "How does that make me wrong?"

"Because he asked what it is not what it is used for. There are two subatomic particles used in particle physics. The other type is elementary particles. These are particles that are not made up of other particles. Both are studied in both particle physics and nuclear physics." Penny smiled at the girl.

"How would you know! I bet you don't even have a college degree!" The girl slammed her arms across her chest. It reminded Penny of Leonard when he was told he was wrong.

"Your right." Penny agreed.

"Ha!" The girl's smug smile reappeared.

Penny held up a hand to stall the girl. "You are right, I don't have a college degree. In fact, I am a community college drop out. But what I do have is two friends who are doctors in physics and astrophysics. I have a friend who has a master's degree in engineering."

Sheldon's smile faded as he realized that he hadn't been named in that lineup. One of the girls held up a finger to her lips and smiled up at him as if she knew there was more coming. Sheldon turned back to the conversation.

"So?" the girl tried to interrupt again.

"They all have tried to explain their jobs to me. However, briefly. Leonard, Howard, and Rajesh have all taken maybe an hour, to explain to me what it is they do." Penny glared at the girl as she opened her mouth to say something else.

"But… Why I know what I said is true is because I ask and listen. Dr. Sheldon Cooper is an egotistical pain in the ass who thinks he knows everything. But that is because he does know almost everything. He has a very good memory and doesn't forget things important to him. Physics is his one true love. It's his reason for being here. He knows what he is talking about. And I would rather have a complete asshole who knows almost everything you will ever know about physics teach me than someone who isn't. Sheldon is honest, forthcoming, and doesn't sugar coat anything. What he says, is straight to the point. If he asks you what a composite particle is, then you tell him exactly what it is."

"That still doesn't explain how you 'know' what one is if you never even took physics." The girl's eyes were staring daggers at Penny.

Penny's, on the other hand, began to soften a little as her love for the man showed through. "I know because I have a beautiful mind genius guy as my best friend. I know because while I don't understand half of what he says, he always tries to help me understand. I have a man who spent days trying to teach me the basics of physics just so I won't feel stupid when talking to Leonard about his job. I have a man in my life, who teaches me new things all the time."

"Who's that? And can he teach my physics class?" The girl asked.

"He already does." Penny smiled over at Sheldon as he picked up the girl who had smiled at him. Sheldon smiled back in a way that told Penny he had heard her. "Sheldon has not only been a good friend, but he is compassionate as well. If you actually listen to what he says and not how he says it, you can learn a lot. I am sure had you asked why you were wrong, he would have explained that he wanted to make sure everyone was in the right class. He does that on the first day. I helped him come up with the questions. He teaches advanced physics. Any of you can get hurt during an experiment. If one student is in over their heads, then everyone could get hurt. I know how he is. I live across the hall from him. I also know how much he loves science and sharing the knowledge he contains. So if you ever end up in his class again, I suggest recording the class session. I am sure there will be plenty you will need in more than just one class."

"You really do love him don't you." The same girl asked. Penny quickly turned to see if Sheldon had heard, but he was showing the kids the final exhibit in the car.

"Honestly, yes. I have for a long time. As I said… he is my best friend. I would do practically anything for him. But only recently have I realized just how deep those emotions go. He really is a remarkable man. And anyone he accepts as a friend should feel very honored. Because once Sheldon deems you his friend, you're his friend for life. He has had his work sabotaged by his "friends" and yet… he didn't turn them in because he considers them his friends. He even helped each of us from some really tight spots." Penny admitted. "Now if you'll excuse me. Our stop is coming up soon."

Penny walked over to Sheldon and grabbed his hand. She knew how good his hearing is and wanted to silently tell him she's there for him. She leads the way back to their cabin to start packing for their train transfer.

"Penny…" Sheldon muttered quietly after the cabin door closed.

"Sheldon…" Penny turned to the lanky man who somehow could make her heart race from just barely uttering her name.

"You remembered all of that?" Sheldon seemed at a loss for words.

"Moonpie…" Penny wrapped her arms around his waist to hug him. "Just because the lessons stopped in person, doesn't mean I didn't continue studying physics. I read every article you publish. Every time you guys talk about physics I secretly record it. And look it up later. I spend hours going over all the information you have given me. Why wouldn't I continue to try when you tried so hard to explain in a way I would understand."

Sheldon suppressed the strong urge to kiss her. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and just held the precious girl. He knew he would never find another like her. Penny… his Penny Blossom, his Kitten… he knew then that he would do everything to make her happy. Even if being with him wasn't in that happiness. But he would always be there for her, would always care. They stayed like that, just holding each other until the five-minute arrival announcement came through the intercom.

As they departed Sheldon reasserted his earlier vow to himself. Penny… began thinking over her relationship with Leonard and what she really wanted in her life. She knew as she stepped off the train, that nothing would ever be the same again. And that both scared and excited her.

A/N: All information on the train engine is from here: http/ www. altoonaworks. info/ pics/ ocs. HTML. No spaces.


	6. Stage 3: Reveltions

A/N: It's that time again my dear readers. Here is the next chapter in this sweet yet epic story. There is some German spoke in this chapter but please don't flame me for any mistaken translations. I have used a few online translators and got help from a few friends. I do not speak the language so if you do, and they are incorrect, Please send me a pm letting me know. Furthermore, what was actually being said is in (parentheses) and written in English. I was trying to say the German translation for what's in English.

Also, please note that I am currently working on chapter 7 and I have been I'll for a while now. All encouragement and constructive suggestions are welcome.

As always, thank you very much CTR69. You have been an amazing beta and an even more amazing friend.

Please enjoy this installment of The Game.

* * *

Penny looked into the mirror after her quick shower. She and Sheldon had just got settled into their cabin for the two-day train tours to Dallas. She had done a lot of thinking while they were transferring trains. She wasn't happy with Leonard. Sure he was sweet, but he was also very possessive. He loves to be the center of attention and whines when he isn't. He tries to control what she can do and when but she didn't understand if that is because he's controlling or insecure. Either way, it was not fair to Penny. Maybe he needs to be in a committed relationship with someone who is dependant on him or needs him more. Penny just wasn't that kind of girl. She was sure she could change that, but she loves who she is now. She doesn't really want to change.

Penny studied herself carefully. Her eyes were filled with life again. She had noticed that they had been dimming for a while now. But this trip… with Sheldon… it has brought her back to life. She could leave him to his own devices if needed and still feel like she was in his company. And sleeping in his arms… it felt like home. She felt safe and cared for. She didn't have to worry about being snuck up on as Sheldon's hearing would pick it up. She also didn't have to worry about wandering hands waking her either. Sheldon took his sleep very seriously. The study rhythm of his heart had lulled her into a very deep sleep. She was more disappointed than she should be, they had separate beds now. Penny looked at herself one last time, before exiting the bathroom.

Penny's mouth dropped open at the sight that beheld her. Sheldon was sitting on his bed in his PJ bottoms. His computer was on his lap with his fingers flying over the keys. His chest was bare and his hair was messed as if his hand had run through it a few times. Penny couldn't stop her eyes from traveling down his exposed chest. It has become more muscular and his abs more defined. Whatever he has been doing to work out, have differently helped. It took a moment for her to realize that he was on the phone.

"Was meinst du damit, dass du durcheinander bist? (What do you mean you messed up?)"

"Was hast du damit gemacht? (What did you do to it?)"

"Wie kannst du das nicht wissen? (How do you not know?)"

"Sag mir Schritt für Schritt, was du gewirkt. Ich werde dir sagen, was du falsch gemacht hast. (Tell me to step by step what you did. I will tell you what you did wrong)."

Penny sat quietly waiting until he was done with his call. She wasn't sure what he was saying but by his facial expression someone had fucked up… big time.

Penny read her magazine she had brought with her for about 20 minutes. Her eyes kept sneaking in looks at the frazzled Sheldon across from her. She had never seen him look that upset in a very long time. Not since he had come back from the Arctic.

Penny set her magazine down and left the room. She wandered around until she found the dining car. She knew there was no way either of them was going to sleep tonight. Not with how upset he is at the moment. She studied the menu for a bit before ordering two to-go trays. She also picked up a new book to read. She hated not having her phone, but she had dropped it in her scramble to get to the station without Leonard knowing.

Sheldon looked up as she reentered the room. He had noticed she had left and worried if he was bothering her. Unfortunately, there wasn't much he could do. The project he was helping with, was one that he knew no one else could fix. After all, it was his program they were using.

He smiled as he realized she got them both food and drinks. He mouthed his thanks as he went back to fixing the team's fuck up. He would have revoked the team's right to use his program if it wasn't for the leader being his old doctorate professor. He had promised the man he could try it once Sheldon finished it.

Penny simply smiled back at him as she took a seat next to him. She carefully put on a sterile set of gloves to help him set up the tray for easy consumption. She had picked him up a roast beef sandwich and baked chips. There was also some strawberries, grapes, and carrots for easy eating. Once she was done, she set the bottle of mountain dew on his other side. He grabbed her wrist as she moved to sit back on her bed.

"Stay." Sheldon looked into her eyes. She saw how stressed he was though.

"I don't want to disturb you. This seems important." Penny quietly responded.

"Ein Moment bitte (One moment please)." Sheldon put his phone on mute. "Penny… you are doing the exact opposite. I find your presence next to me to be very relaxing and makes me feel as if I am in my spot at home."

"Is that because I always sit next to you?" Penny questioned with a soft smile.

"Yes…" Sheldon gulped nervously.

"Me too Moonpie… me too." Penny gently removed his hand from her arm. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. "I will be right back."

Sheldon watched as Penny moved away from him and toward their luggage. He went back to his phone call but watched her out of the corner of his eye. "Ok, öffne dann Einstellungen und lies mir die… (ok, open the settings and read me the...)" He drifted back into the conversation.

Penny retrieved something things from both of their suitcases before grabbing her own tray of food. She sat down on his right as she does at home, but covered them both with his blanket. She also wrapped his PJ top around his shoulders so he could slip into it. She also buttoned it up for him as his hands started flying over the keyboard. She was sure he was speaking German but having only minimal knowledge of languages she wasn't sure. She set up her own tray before she opened her laptop. She figured she would do some studying of her own so he didn't feel awkward about working.

Sheldon couldn't stop the soft tender smile that appeared on his face at her actions. She had not only remembered that he sleeps in a warmer climate than her but grabbed her laptop so he wouldn't feel like he was keeping her up. He didn't even think about it. He just leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Kitten." He said quietly in Vulcan.

"You're welcome Moonpie," Penny responded absently already absorbed in her reading.

Sheldon blinked at her as he processed what she had said. His memory supplied him with her knowing he had spoken Vulcan that morning as well. "Penny...when did you learn Vulcan?"

"After comic-con. You went as Spock and kept talking in that beautiful language. I decided to learn it so I would know what you said. I can't speak it though. I can't get the pronunciation right." Penny shrugged.

"Penny…" Sheldon paused. Did she really learn a whole language just so she could understand him?

"Why would you want to understand so much of what I say?" Sheldon asked in Vulcan just to test her.

Penny paused reading to look up at Sheldon. "So that you have someone who cares enough to listen. You are a beautiful mind genius guy, remember? Why wouldn't I want to understand the things you say?"

"But you never seem to. I always have to explain things to you." Sheldon was more curious than upset.

"Sweetie, over half of the things you say I will never understand them. I am not a genius. I don't have a college education. I barely have a high school diploma. I have to look up almost everything you say just to understand a normal conversation with you." Penny smiled softly at him. She wanted him to understand, but not be upset. "I try to learn so hard because you always try to explain things so I can be a part of the conversation. I learned Vulcan, Klingon, and Elvish just so I that I would have something to talk to you about. And that I wouldn't feel stupid all the time."

"Penny you are not stupid! We talked about this." Sheldon hissed quietly. He was still on the phone but was waiting for the diagnostics to finish running.

Penny gently placed her index finger on his lips. She really wanted to kiss him, but wouldn't even let the thought to be more than passing until she figured out what she wanted in both her professional and private life. And she would never do that to a guy she was dating. She knew how it felt to be cheated on.

"Moonpie… When all four of you start talking about string theory, quantum physics, monopolies, or Higgs Boson, I always feel stupid. I don't understand what any of that is and yet, you all discuss it with me sitting there. I can't stay in the conversation but at the same time, it is rude of me to leave during dinner. You try to steer conversations back to more common ground or try to explain it to me, but the others usually don't. The same with sci-fi and superheroes. At least those I can easily look up and learn about. But the other stuff. It will probably always be over my head. Face it Sheldon, when it comes to academics, I am stupid."

Sheldon went to respond but the test results came in, so he had to go back to his call. "This isn't over." He whispered in her ear.

Penny just nodded as she went back to her reading. Sheldon thought over what she had said while working on the phone for the next hour. He knew he would be up all night now. He got the situation under enough control that the rest could wait until morning.

"Ja, das ist alles richtig jetzt, sehr gut. Alles klar? (Yes, that's all correct now, very good. All clear?)" Sheldon nodded in a lighter tone. Looks like the over-the-phone troubleshooting was finally resolved. "Bitte schön. Auf wiedersehen, Professor. (You're welcome. Goodbye, professor.)" He hung up the phone and turned around to see what Penny was doing.

She was laying on her stomach with her laptop in front of her. She had a pencil behind her ear, chewing on the end of a pen, notebook opened in front of her and her legs curled upward while swinging back and forth gently.

Sheldon felt his heart rate speed up at the sight. Never had a woman ever looked so sensually sexual to him as her. First, the sight of her cleaning and now one of her studying. He felt his loins react to her licking her lips as she moved the pen to jot down some notes. He was very glad he was still under the blanket.

He glanced at the webpage she had open. Wikipedia… She was trying to learn physics from Wikipedia… This was not acceptable.

Sheldon stretched out next to her, his upper half leaning around her to access the keyboard. His chest pressed into her back as he leaned down further to be able to see better. He felt her breath hitch at the contact. "Interesting…" Sheldon thought as he quickly scanned to see what her current subject matter was. He had to press into a little bit more to compensate for his height, the angle of the screen, and the angle she was laying in. He smiled slightly as he heard her barely audible moan that escaped her sexy mouth. She was currently chewing on her bottom lip to keep any further ones from escaping. "So I am not the only one affected…" Sheldon noted to himself.

"Sheldon…" Penny croaked huskily before clearing her voice. "Can I help you?"

"It is actually I, who can help you, Kitten." He replied roughly himself. He didn't even bother clearing his voice as he continued. He wanted to see her reaction to it. "You won't learn proper physics at this site. It is a public site and while good for a lot of things, it is still able to be accessed and the information changed by anyone. It has gotten better but I still don't trust it for important things. This being the most prominent one."

"So why are you going to the staff login for Caltech?" Penny asked while breathing heavy. She not only heard Sheldon's soft voice caress her ear, she felt the rumble of it flow through her back and chest as he talked. The combination had her libido instantly in overdrive.

"As a Caltech alumnus, I can give my spouse access to the university database. I am creating you a login and password so that you can access everything I can. Which is practically the entire database at the school." Sheldon responded as he lowered his head even further to be able to read the screen.

Penny tilted the screen backwards for him as she commented on what he had said. "But Sheldon... I am not your spouse."

Sheldon paused his typing as he processed what he had said and her response. "I… know that Penny."

"Then why are you doing it?" Penny turned to look at him out of habit. She realized just how close they really were as her lips almost grazed his. His crystal blue eyes were darker than normal. She could not only see the emotions in his eyes, but she could swear they were screaming at her to understand what he was saying. What the underlying meaning of what he had said, was.

"Kitten, you are the only one I trust to have full access to my work, notes, projects, and database. If you want to learn about physics than I would rather you learn from a reliable source." Sheldon's eyes darted to her lips as she unconsciously runs her tongue along with the bottom one before biting it with her teeth. Oh, how he wanted to be those teeth. They both felt his body respond to the unconscious reaction she had to him. Their breathing picked up as their eyes glued to each other. Their eyes spoke what they refused to say. At that moment they both wanted the same thing… Each other. But they knew they couldn't. She wasn't available, and her boyfriend was his supposed best friend and roommate.

"Moonpie…" Penny breathed softly in protest. To what exactly… she wasn't sure.

"Kitten…" he responded in the same manner. As if he didn't know either. "I trust no one else. Not after…"

"Sheldon-" Penny started only to stop as he shook his head.

"Let me finish… please." Sheldon shuddered as he added the last word. He never said please. But for her… to her… she will always be that exception.

Penny swallowed. Hearing her whack-a-doodle say, please… She shuddered as pleasure spread through her body. She nodded to let him know she was listening.

"The Arctic trip… it hurt me more than the break-in did. I know you don't fully understand why it was so bad. I am sure Leonard has sugar-coated it." He paused as Penny nodded for him to continue. He looked back at her laptop to finish creating the log in as he talked. This was something he has been wanting to explain to her.

"I worked hard to get in the application for the science grant I received. It is a very prestigious grant. It is only granted to a select few who are at the top of the science community. I worked very hard on finding enough evidence to make the research gathering expedition. I had to apply two years before the grant simply because of how new the research was. I had to hold meetings, conference calls with CERN, make copious amounts of copies. Everything had to be checked, rechecked and then checked again. I had to have everything I needed to be marked for the trip, marked down on a list and preapproved. Every possible candidate had to be background screened, fingerprinted and cleared by the international agencies not just the FBI and CIA. The Arctic is internationally owned. I worked late into the night most nights. I went to bed at the same every day, but I was usually up until 1 am working with CERN."

"I had no idea." Penny let out quietly. Her body naturally relaxed into his as he was talking. While his, in turn, seemed to melt against hers so the were now almost fused together. His chin rested on the top of her head. She felt him smell and softly kiss her hair. She had noticed how much he enjoys the green apple, so she had made sure to wash her hair tonight.

"Yes, well I didn't tell anyone honestly. I wanted to keep it a secret just in case it didn't pull through. I can keep secrets as long as I know there is nothing between friends. I can keep something you tell me in confidence because no one else knows about it. And because it is you. But when it comes to my work… there are aspects that we aren't allowed to talk about until after our work is published. It is par for the job." Sheldon shifted as he looked down at Penny. "You need to input a password. Please make it something no one but us will know or figure out."

Penny rolled over onto her back carefully so she can look at Sheldon easier. His face hovered right above her. She could see the flecks of green in his irises. He looked so vulnerable and yet so strong as well. Her chest was now pressed against his. She could feel every breath they took. He was still slanted over her at an odd angle because of the size of the bed and the way she had been laying. But she was too focused on him to really notice.

"Sheldon… if that is for your spouse… can you change it later?" Penny looked into those expressive, blue eyes currently looking at her as if she meant the world to him.

"Honestly… No. But I wouldn't want to. I could have taken anyone Penny. Anyone… I had some of the top scientists in the world wanting to go. Trying to send me "gifts" for my success. In reality, they were trying to buy their way into the expedition. Anyone Penny." Sheldon's eyes closed briefly. She imagined how hard this was to say with a memory like his. He could never forget or have the pain he experienced fade over time, as he sees and experiences everything each time the memory pops up. She knew how painful memories can be, but she also knew she would never understand what he experiences.

"So why did you take them?" Penny ran her hand up his arm to rest on his cheek. Sheldon's face turned into her hand before he slowly opened his eyes. Penny gasped at the pain she saw in them.

"They were my friends." Sheldon croaked. The pain clogging his throat as he tried to explain. "I wanted to share my success if I succeeded. If my trip had been successful, they would have gotten credence as well as I. They would have gotten more opportunities, more privileges. Raj would have been granted a permanent work visa. Howard could have used it to get his doctorate in engineering as he helped make the recording devices. And Leonard…"

Penny stroked the tears that were building. She had seen him cry rarely, only a handful of times. But this one hurts so much worse. The closest it had gotten to this, was right after the incident. He hadn't even shaved when he laid down. That wasn't like him. She saw all that pain again and more. "You don't have to tell me. I can see how much it hurts you to think about it."

"I need to. I want to." Sheldon looked into her eyes pleading her to just listen to him. He saw the understanding shine through her own tears. Tears for him. Tears he wished weren't there.

Penny shifted on the bed so she lay lengthwise. As she moved the computer, she saw Queen Penelope as the login name. She smiled and quickly added a password before setting the computer on the floor between the two beds.

She turned back to Sheldon and pulled him into her arms. She stroked her fingers through his soft hair. "I am here moonpie. I am here."

Sheldon let her comfort him for a little while. He used the time to organize his mind and calm his raging hormones. He knew she didn't belong to him. He didn't mean in a possessive, ownership way. No… he wanted to own her heart. He wanted to be the one to make her happy. To please her mental, emotionally, and physically. He had never had such strong urges to touch someone. But Penny is different. She has always been different. He sighed as he shifted onto his elbow so he could study her face as he talked. His mind caught up to how many times he hasn't complained about her calling him moonpie. He tacked that to his whiteboard in his brain to examine later.

"I chose them because I know how much my routines bother them. I wanted to share with them what my rules, routines, and schedules help me accomplish. I wanted them to understand the kind of work I do." Sheldon's eyes lost focus of the present as his eidetic memory drew him back to that arctic trip.

"Everything was going well at first. I had everything checked for the trip. Howard and Raj had submitted their list of needed supplies. Leonard, however, dragged his feet. He gave it to me at the last second, so I never thought to look it over. He was my best friend and roommate. Why would I need to check?"

Sheldon's eyes connected with hers. " I should have seen the signs. He had done everything up until that point to undermine my authority. I wanted to run drills, make sure everyone knew proper security measures. That in case of a power outage or other such disaster, everyone knew what to do as if it were second nature. But he called them ridiculous. He convinced the others that nothing bad would happen. That it was an extended vacation. He had brought an electric can opener with him. Along with other nonessential items. Then he made sure his stuff got loaded first. I had to leave spare parts and other possibly needed things behind. One such item was back up parts for the generator and fuel for it."

"I didn't know…" Penny whispered.

"I know. I didn't want you to know Penny. I didn't want to make you worry." Sheldon brushed a tendril of hair from her face. He smiled down at her as he gently tugged the lock of hair. He watched her nose wrinkle cutely in response.

"What happened next? What hurt you so much?" Penny asked softly not really wanting to break the mood, but finding herself needing to know just as much as he seemed to want to tell her.

Sheldon sighed heavily as he let go of her hair to run his free hand through his hair. "That's the thing, I don't really know. I have annalized everything that happened. All the data…" he shook his head. "I was constantly making adjustments to the equipment. Checking and rechecking that the data was being received correctly. But something had started to interfere with the data. And that was only on occasion. The longer we were there, the worse it got. I started heading out more often to check on the equipment. I would fix what I thought was the problem, but when I got back it would be messed up again. I tried to set up tighter schedules so that the equipment was being checked regularly and the data sorted often."

"The guys had mentioned that you were going crazy and becoming a tyrant," Penny mumbled to herself. She had forgotten how close they were to each other and how good his hearing is.

"You believe them?" Sheldon asked as he felt a sharp pain lance his heart.

"Honestly… I didn't know what to believe. I know you can get… commanding and anal. But I also know this was your project. Could I believe you would buckle down their schedules and become a tyrant? Absolutely! But not without good reason. When I found out they sabotaged your work… I was livid. I went postal, sweety. But they promised they had all your original data and that you could still publish your findings. I wanted to ask you about it, so much, but you always shut off the topic and left the room. I didn't want to cause you more pain. I still don't."

Sheldon thought over her answer and what he remembers from that time period. She had indeed tried to talk to him several times about it. He had finally snapped and told her to drop it. And she had. Sheldon moved his face slightly and kissed her palm.

"Thank you, Penny." Sheldon smiled down at her.

"For?" Penny cocked her head into a slight slant. Much like his nickname for her.

"Trying to find out more. For trying to understand why it was so bad…" Sheldon's eyes flicked to her lips momentarily before returning to her beautiful green eyes. "For letting it go when I asked you too."

"Moonpie…" Penny sighed.

"The guys had indeed saved my original work. But the damage was already done. In my excitement of a lifelong dream being filled, I messaged everyone I respected and told them I had proven string theory. That was my mistake. As a scientist, I should have looked over all the data first. I should have followed proper protocol for research expeditions and experiments. That was my fault. That Is why I never turned them in. I was the head of the team. It was my responsibility to follow proper procedures. It is my fault that I didn't. I don't blame them for that part."

"Then what is it?" Penny asked.

"The electric can opener that Leonard demanded on at the last minute." Sheldon's eyes closed tightly.

"Was that the cause of the data interruptions?" Penny asked softly.

Sheldon nodded. "The electric frequency it used was registering as a fake monopole. At first, I was looking at what it could be and not what it looked like. I was more focused. But as I tightened the schedules I got less sleep. I became less focused."

"But you said you were buckling everyone's schedules…" Penny trailed off as she realized what he was saying. "You took most of the shifts, didn't you? So that they got more sleep?"

Sheldon opened his eyes and nodded. "I know how hard it is to live with me. I know how hard I can be with others. After this trip… I still wanted to have friends."

"So… the whole trip was sabotaged from the beginning. Was it intentional?" Penny had a feeling that the answer was yes. The question was… who needed their balls castrated.

"Penny…" Sheldon turned away from her face as he sat up. He didn't want to see her be disappointed in him. "Please don't ask that."

"Why?" Penny asked following him. "Shouldn't I know? Shouldn't I be allowed to make my own conclusions about everything? About who I am friends with and what those friends have done?"

Penny quickly stood up from the bed. Sheldon looked on in surprise.

"You of all people should know and understand how much I care about knowing all the facts. After everything we have been through. After all the times I've stood up for you. After… Hell, I snuck away from my boyfriend to keep my promise to you about joining you on this train ride. I took your side not because I felt I had to, but because it was the right thing to do. I told you I would go so that you don't have to fly. I told my girl that I would be there early to help her prepare and to celebrate. That is why I choose to join you over him."

Sheldon felt stunned at her explosive response. But what she said… it reminded him of himself. He needed all the facts. Always have. He understood that need, that drive. That thirst for understanding.

He quickly grabbed Penny as he realized she was about to storm out of the cabin. He couldn't stop himself if he wanted to. One minute he was sitting and she was about to head out… and the next… he was sitting with her in his lap and his head buried in her hair against her neck.

"Yes…" He croaked out. "I overheard Leonard and Howard talking about how having the can opener on that exact frequency was amazingly lucky. Leonard then informed him that luck had nothing to do with it. That he had looked for weeks for it. Insurance policy apparently."

Penny stiffened. "Is that why you left?" Sheldon nodded into her neck causing shivers to run through her body. Good or bad, she wasn't sure. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sheldon looked up into her face and uddered one word sadly. "Leonard."

"What?" Penny held on to her temper. She knew how hard all of this was on him. She didn't want to add to his distress.

"When you sent them after me," Sheldon turned to look out the darkened window. "He said that you were waiting for him to come back."

"And?" Penny pulled his head up to look at her.

"I… I didn't want to interfere. He… you… He would blame me if you didn't work out. And… I don't like seeing you unhappy." Sheldon avoided her eyes for the first time that night.

"Sheldon… what happened at work?" Penny knew there was more to it but need the rest of the data first.

Sheldon sighed and laid down on his back. "I had to make a formal retraction. Every piece of work, every article, everything I have ever worked on, has been gone over with a fine-tooth comb. I have been on a type of academic probation for the last 2 years. My standing has dropped dramatically in the academic world. My name used to have weight to it. Now… now I am the laughing stock of physics. I can't even be on a research team at the moment."

"So who were you talking to tonight?" Penny questioned.

"An old college professor of mine. I created an algorithm sequencing program when I was thirteen. The professor was the only one who knew about the program...until now." Sheldon looked at Penny through his eyelashes.

"Why me? Why me, Sheldon?" Penny sat on the edge of his bed.

"Penny since the first day we met. You have challenged me. You have pushed me out of my comfort zone. You have inspired me to change. You have caused me to change. The real question is why not you?"

"Because I can't even begin to understand your work. I never will. And you have said it before. You are order, structure, homeostasis. I am chaos, pure unadulterated chaos. You never wanted me here, to begin with. So why would you just… just…" Penny gestured to the laptop. She felt tears fall from her eyes and run down her face as she finally lost her composure.

"Because you are chaos, Penny." Sheldon pulled her down onto her side. Her back to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He quickly covered them both up as he tried to explain in a way she can understand. "The Universe is a very orderly place for the most part. Everything moves and grows as it should. The stars live, grow and eventually die. The planets those stars support drifts off, crash into each other, or get blown up by the stars decaying stability. Eventually, gravity pulls the debris together to form new stars, planets, galaxies. However… the Universe wouldn't exist without chaos. The explosion or implosion that creates new stars and planets is not clean and orderly. It is messy, dangerous and chaotic. It causes a massive change in an otherwise stable constant state. For me… you are that chaos. You are messy, disorderly, and very unpredictable. But just as chaos saves the Universe from extinction, you save me as well. You help me adjust to life's changes. A new neighbor, an overeager undergrad student, a tragic event, sickness… losing all trust of those once trusted the most. Since meeting you… I no longer feel alone. I no longer feel… as if I need to be a different species. I can be me. Just...me. As I am. You accept me. My strange way of talking, my clothes, my routines… Sure you push me, you get on my nerves, you mess up my ordered world…"

Sheldon pressed in to her from behind, burying his face in her hair momentarily. "But you make me feel alive. You make me want to live differently. To embrace some chaos. So if I can help you, even a little, make sense of what is chaos to you, then I will do everything I can to do so. Just as you have helped me."

It was quiet for a long time. Sheldon wasn't sure if she was awake or asleep but he didn't dare to move. He was almost completely asleep when he heard her murmur in his ear.

"You are my gravity, Sheldon. I am honored beyond any words I have to express myself. And… I will do everything I can to never break your trust in me."

Penny gently kissed his forehead before grabbing her things and heading to one of the common cars for people who were still awake. She had some thinking to do that couldn't wait any longer.


	7. Stage 4: Revealing

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their support in way of follows, favorites, and reviews. You all make my day a brighter one.**

**I have gotten quite a few reviews for this story. To all the Guest Reviewers, I try to respond to the reviews I receive. There is no way to do so without at least a name. Making an account is easy and free. I strongly recommend you do so. But if you at least input a name, I can respond to them in an A/N.**

**I have received many comments on addressing the Arctic Incident. I felt this should have been dealt with more than it was. I have been betrayed in a similar fashion myself, it is very hard to overcome and I don't have Sheldon's memory. So for my story, I wanted this explained in more details. I am not a scientist nor have I experienced this type of situation. I have read about possible consequences to such situations while in college. So I used my creative license as an author to explain the consequences. If anyone does know what would actually happen, please send me a PM and explain it to me. While I may not use it for this story, I will for a different one.**

**You all are amazing and deserve a great story. So without further ado...**

* * *

Penny walked back toward her train cabin five hours after she had left. She was hoping to catch Sheldon before he woke but based on the angry Texan twang coming down the hall she had missed that opportunity.

"I told you, I do not know where Penny is. Yes, she was here when I fell asleep but she isn't now." Sheldon agitated voice flowed over Penny as she paused outside the cabin door. She hated hearing him so upset. "How would I know?"

There was a long pause in the conversation. Penny could see his shadow pacing under the door. She could almost feel the waves of anger coming from Sheldon on the other side. She saw his shadow get close to the door.

"I know." Sheldon released quietly. Being this close she could hear exactly what Leonard was saying over the phone.

"She isn't your type. She doesn't do crazy." Leonard spoke loudly to his roommate.

Penny waited for Sheldon's normal "mother had me tested" comeback. But it never came. Instead, she heard an almost sobbed "I know".

"And how did she take the gift?" Leonards smug voice was just loud enough to hear.

She felt Sheldon hit the door and slide down it. The bottom of the door quickly showed someone sitting there.

"Again… you were right. She didn't like it." Sheldon voice filled with so much pain she was sure even Leonard could make it out.

"What gift?" Penny racked her brain but couldn't figure out a single gift she hasn't liked from Sheldon.

"I would have asked for money… or sex." Leonards's voice carried again. "Lucy is very hot."

Penny's eyes bulged. "NO… NO…" her mind screamed. She loved it! How could he think…

"As I said. You two would never work. Besides she's mine now." Leonard finished in a voice that reminded her of Wolowitz. "So once you get there… get her a hotel room and leave her the hell alone. I am sure your company is driving her nuts. Oh, and replace her phone. It's the least you can do for trying to steal my girl."

"I would do no such thi… Hello?" Penny heard the phone call ending abruptly. She stood still not knowing what to do. She wanted to rip Leonard a new one but that would have to wait. Right now… Sheldon was hurting.

Penny pondered a moment longer before quietly knocking on the door.

Knock knock knock… "Sheldon? Move away from the door please…" Penny asked softly.

She heard scrambling before the cabin door opened. "How-" Sheldon started only to stop at seeing Penny's face.

She quickly pushed past him to set her stuff down before storming off. Sheldon collapsed on his bed and hung his head in his hands. He was sure she was pissed at him and that the trip was now ruined.

He didn't even bother to look up upon her return. He knew he knew! Their friendship was over. There's no way it couldn't be. He knew how it must have sounded to her. How her voice shook with so much repressed anger. He finally looked up at the nudge of his leg.

Penny stood beside him holding out a to-go cup and had a soft smile on her face. He gulped before taking it.

"It's tea, sweetie." Her eyes twinkled at their shared joke as she shrugged. "Non-optional."

"Penny..." Sheldon didn't really know what to say.

"Why did you think I didn't like the gift?" Penny sat down next to him. Angled so she could see his face.

"You were quiet." Sheldon took a sip of tea. Mint, honey, with a slight touch of lemon. He smiled slightly before taking another drink.

"Oh, honey…" Penny sighed. She turned his face so he was looking at her. "I love it. More than I can ever figure out how to express in words."

"You don't have to pretend… When you like something you always squeal, shriek, and or hug me." Sheldon replied sadly. "You did none of those."

Penny caught onto what he was not saying. "Why didn't you give it to me for my birthday?"

"How did you know…?" Sheldon's head snapped up to hers.

Penny just shook her head and murmured quietly. "For such a smart man you are really daft." Penny walked over to her computer bag and pulled out the letter that came in the case.

"Did you ever think about what Lucy would add to the gift?" Penny asked as she looked at him.

"What do you mean? She made sure it was clean and authenticated. Why would she add anything else?" Sheldon's confusion was written all over his face.

"Sheldon… you saved her life. You saved it years ago and never accepted anything as a way of thank you." Penny shook her head as she retook her seat.

"It was a safety violation." He stated.

"Sweety… if I told someone of a safety issue that ended up saving MeeMaw's life… How would you feel?" Penny hoped this would help him understand.

"I…" Sheldon paused and actually thought about what she was saying. If it had been his MeeMaw he'd thank her of course. But… that's it. "What is she getting at?" He thought over all the people he knew. One memory stuck out to him. Penny… the day she fell in the shower. When he had heard her scream his name like that… He felt as if someone had told him he could no longer study science. Or… worse. If it had been Penny under that light…

Sheldon inhaled sharply as pain lanced through his body. If it had been Penny who almost died… he would want to give the person anything… everything… to show his eternal gratitude. "Was that…?" Sheldon thought as he looked into her eyes.

Penny saw the realization developing in his eyes. "Exactly Sheldon. That… right there… what you're feeling right now… That is what she felt. That is why she wanted to thank you. She just wanted some way to show how much it meant to her."

Sheldon put his cup of tea down suddenly finding it incapable of helping him. "So… she changed what I asked for?"

"No. The outfit is perfect. Beautiful. But… she added a letter with it. Addressed to me. Right after you left I was speechless. Not only had you remembered, yes I know… eidetic memory, but you went out of your way to not only get me the outfit but a priceless one. I was going to rush over and thank you… but then I saw the letter… and read it." Penny held it out for him to read. Once he was done she continued.

"When I read that… I cried, Sheldon. When a girl likes something… we express it in loud exclamations… but when we love it…and is touched by it. We cry. I love the gift, Sheldon. I love it because it's from you. If it had been anyone else...it would be different." Penny looked down at her hands.

"I don't understand. Why would it coming from me mean more?"

"Because…" Penny took a deep breath and slowly raised her eyes to his. "You don't do gifts. Not like this. To you… gift-giving is a non-optional social protocol. You only give what is about the same back as you got. This… this is so much more. And… you just gave it to me and left. You didn't expect anything in return. You didn't do it as a means of paying me back or out of guilt. You didn't even… ask if I liked it. Or cared how much it cost."

"I told you before. You have taught me what giving gifts is really about." Sheldon tucked her hair behind her ear.

Penny sighed and racked her brain to come up with a way to explain how she feels. Her eyes fell on his open suitcase. Inside she saw his Spock uniform shirt. "You don't really understand just how much this means to me, do you?"

"No… not really." Sheldon frowned a little. "It was just a gift. Something I knew you wanted."

"Sheldon…" She grabbed his hands gently so she'd have his full attention. "That gift… It's my Leonard Nimoy napkin."

She watched as what she said registered. "You mean… what you feel about the outfit is what I feel about the napkin?" He whispered.

"Yes." Peny nodded with almost a tear in her eye. "Now, do you understand why I didn't act normal?" Penny questioned. He just nodded as what she asked him earlier still processed in his mind.

"Why didn't I give it to you on your birthday." Sheldon's eyes clouded over. "Leonard… he said you would hate it and pressured me to get you a wine instead. I wanted you to have the outfit, but… I am always wrong when it comes to gifts."

Penny's heart sank in the mix of fury and hurt, she could feel it in her stomach. Now her eyes and voice became dark and serious.

"Now you listen to me really close… Any gift from you is just that… from you. Not Leonard… not Howard or Raj. Nor Missy, MeeMaw, your mom or Joe Blow from down the street. If you feel it is good enough to give, then it is good enough for others to receive. Do I make myself clear?"

Sheldon quickly nodded. He wasn't scared but… to see that look in her eyes… that passion. Oh, how he had missed that. His body hit the bed as Penny launched herself into his arms. He realized that she was crying and not sure why or what to do, so… he just held her.

"There, there…. Sheldon is here." He murmured to her causing her to laugh and sob. "Umm…. Penny… why are you crying?"

"Because… because…" Penny looked up at him as she tried to explain between sobs. "You… you…"

"Yes…?" Sheldon promoted.

"I am going to kill him!" Penny's eyes narrowed as her anger returned.

"Pardon?" Sheldon was now completely and utterly confused.

"Leonard… I am going to kill him…" Penny repeated.

"Umm…. Why?" Sheldon was at a loss of words.

"No one hurts my moonpie. No one…" Penny turned to her computer, powered it up and began clicking away, tears still falling.

"My moonpie…" Sheldon heard her voice repeated over and over in his head for the next several hours. He couldn't get the thrill he felt from it out of his system. He had to return to his work from the night before but his brain could not get fully focused on it. Penny's claim… stated as common knowledge was doing many different things to him.

He took breaks to make sure they both ate, drank, and used the facilities. But he judged that it would be best to let her be. He did not want that anger directed at him while he wasn't at his best.

As night approached he dug around in his bag looking for his old cell phone. It was only a year old but he had gotten the most advanced one on the market upon its release. The new one allowed him to work on his physics equations while on the go. His old one couldn't do that but… maybe…

"Penny?" He asked tentatively.

"Ya?" she was clearly still distracted.

"I know you need a new phone…" Sheldon trailed off as her blazing eyes turned to him.

"You are not responsible for buying me a new phone. If anyone is, it's Leonard." Penny practically spits loudly.

"I know I'm not," Sheldon's voice grew quiet as he talked.

"Then drop it, sweetie. I will pick up a new one in Dallas." Penny turned back to her computer.

"But I want to…" Sheldon said quietly.

"Why? Because of Leonard?" Penny turned to look at Sheldon fully.

"No…" Sheldon shook his head while still trying to figure out how to explain in a way she could understand. "I don't like knowing you don't have one. That if something was to happen, you have no way to call for help. That you have no way to contact people…"

"To contact...you?" Penny asked softly.

Sheldon looked into Penny's eyes. She could see all the pain within them. The fear… of losing her? Of her finding out his feelings? She didn't know. But she didn't like it being there.

"Sweetie… I don't want you to buy me a phone. I can get one in town." Penny didn't really understand why he seemed scared.

"I wasn't going to…" Sheldon trailed off.

"If you weren't going to buy me one then…" Penny stopped as he held up his old phone.

"Think about it. I'm not using it and you need a phone. Also, it's state of the art. I got it last year but switched to one I can do my work on. This way I know if something happens you can be found, and it isn't getting wasted." Sheldon explained eagerly.

Penny thought about what he was saying and what he wasn't. It is his old phone so it probably had top of the line everything including anti-theft, GPS location, maybe even satellite call. But… it is also his. One part of him wanted to give her something expensive and quite honestly… needed.

Penny bit her lip as she responded. "Okay… but on one condition."

"Yes?" Sheldon asked timidly.

Penny moved from where she was at, to his lap. "You stop letting others decide things for you. Leonard is not me and not you. He can't control who I hang out with. Who I choose to love and care for. And…" Penny took a deep steadying breath. "I do love you. Just the way you are. But he is right. I am with him right now. And I refuse to cheat."

Sheldon's arms wrapped around her waist. "I would never ask you to."

"I know. But… what he said about who I would date...he's wrong." Penny smiled at the man she knew she was falling hard for. Had already done so. But she never admitted it. She did so now. "I would date a guy like you. Four years ago… probably not. But now…"

"Penny…" Sheldon whispered tenderly.

"Just don't give up...okay?" Penny watched as Sheldon nodded his head and his eyes drifted to her lips before looking away.

Penny grabbed her broken phone and gave it to Sheldon. She knew he could switch everything for her. And… she trusted him. She moved back to her bed to finish her current studying.

Sheldon took the phone and proceeded to pass the rest of the night setting it up for her. He was very happy. What she didn't know was, with this phone she could access the CalTech staff portal for her studying. And that while he was transferring her number to it, he reactivated the phone to be on his account. His way of providing for her.

He glanced over at her when he was finally done. She was passed out next to her computer. He would tell her in the morning. He put his and her stuff away as he grabbed his blanket and covered her with it.

"I love you too, my Penny Blossom. I won't give up." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. He quickly changed and laid down for bed. He missed her soft smile appearing on her face, as well as her curling into his blanket.

She needed to talk to Leonard… And fast. But she needed a good reason to break up. Having feelings for his roommate was not a good reason for her. Either way… she needed to tell him.


	8. Penny's Surprise for Sheldon

**A/N: This is a review I received for the last chapter.**

From: Guest

:Read the latest chapter, It was very good but slow as most " Second Acts " are setting up later action while filling in some of the gaps from the beginning. I enjoyed using the Nimoy napkin to define the perceived gift value only bug was I thought Penny had lost [as in dropped and not recovered] her phone avoiding Leonard at the train station. David

I want to answer this review as it was very inspiring.

David, Penny dropped her phone and it broke. She mentions that she showed her broken phone to the staff upon boarding the train. In her mad rush from her apartment to her friend's car, and then the train station, she dropped and broke it. I didn't go into detail as there was already so much going on. But if you go back to Chapter 4, where they are talking about Pancake Day, she briefly mentions the broken phone. I am glad that you liked the Nimoy Napkin comparison. I thought it would best show how much she values the gift to him. And yes, these next few chapters are mostly filler but also needed as we transition from the train to Dallas. They will help start the set-up for what I know you are all here for… The Shenny Ship Sailing (SSS). I hope this helps clear up the broken phone confusion. -Lee

I want to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews. If I have not replied to your review shoot me a PM. I have been really busy trying to find a home as I had to leave my old place. Prayers and good wishes are always welcome as I continue to look. My health is still about the same which is both good and bad news as I would love to be better but at least I am not worse.

I thank you all for your patience and understanding. I hope you all enjoy this next installment.

* * *

Penny woke the next morning to feeling relaxed and excited. They were arriving in Dallas in just a few short hours. Penny couldn't wait to meet up with everyone. And to get an actual hot, long shower. She sat up and felt the blanket shift from on top of her to her lap. She looked down only to quickly snap her eyes across the room to Sheldon. He was still asleep, only his blanket was on top of her instead of him.

"Moonpie…" she whispered softly to herself. She glanced at her new phone sitting on top of her closed laptop. She could see there were notifications on it already. "Must be the train's wifi," Penny thought to herself as she stretched out her body. She picked up the blanket from her bed and gently covered him with it.

She picked up her phone and laptop as she made her way to the dining car. She ordered herself a quick meal before settling down at a table. She quickly loaded her laptop to see if she had lost her work. What Sheldon didn't know, was that she wasn't just studying physics. She had decided to return to college but wasn't telling anyone about it. She had to be very careful to hide it. A college agent had seen her at the Rent performance she did. He offered to sponsor her schooling if she came to work for him afterward for one year. She had been putting off deciding what to do. She had decided to call him after taking Sheldon to buy his clothes. She figured, if Sheldon could change then so could she. Apparently the company is an amateur acting theater. The only thing was… she couldn't major in anything creative. She had to choose a science or business course. She had to work towards her bachelor's degree.

It wasn't a hard choice to make. Free college at her pace, a guaranteed job in acting once done, and a bachelor's degree. She jumped on it. The thing was that she wasn't sure what to major in. She wasn't into much in the way of business or administration. She had been struggling for a few days trying to decide what to choose. After last night… She knew. If Sheldon trusted her with his life's work, she could trust in his science.

Also the way he described the universe to her. All order and control but mixed with chaos to make something so beautiful. Maybe… just maybe… She could find something she loved within the field.

As she logged into the student portal, she noticed that her phone registered a new text message. "What the..." Penny muttered as she picked it up.

HDC- Hey girly, I know u won't get this right away but I am sending it to both of your phones. I am running late and won't be at the train station right away. Apparently, there was some mix up with the airport and your buddies are arriving early. They will have to stay at a hotel until the house is ready. I wouldn't even know except one of my teammates is on the flight with, and I quote, "a creepy Beatles wannabe, an Indian mocha sweetie who can't talk, and a whiny guy with glasses who keeps showing off pictures of his girlfriend with her top off" she recognized you from my pictures. Oh, and please tell me 'serial apeist' wasn't ever published? Because really? An ape Pen? Anyways I wanted to give you a heads up. See you as soon as I can get there. If I'm not there by 4, please take a cab to my house. The key is in the usual spot. Love you- Rachel

"Holy shit! I am going to kill him!" Penny was beyond pissed. The question was… which him? Leonard had no right to show that pic let alone have it and know about it. But the only way she could have gotten this text was if Sheldon had activated the service on the phone. So either he knows her password for the prepaid phone she used or he added it to his plan.

She was sure it was the second one but she didn't need him to take care of her. As her mind wheeled with anger and frustration she missed the fact someone had sat down across from her.

"Penny?" Sheldon asked quietly.

Her eyes snapped up to his. Worried blue met furious green. She watched as a shiver ran through Sheldon's body. Curious… she thought as her mind cataloged other things she never noticed before. His eyes looked worried but there was also a subtle frown on his forehead between his eyes. His beautiful lips were slightly turned down in a frown as he took in her obvious fury.

"Penny… I was going to tell you last night. By the time I was finished, you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you." Sheldon held up his hand as she opened her mouth to talk. "Please…"

Penny gulped hard. This was twice he has said 'please' to her. And twice she wanted to cry and kiss him. She instead nodded her head for him to continue. If it was that important for him to tell her, then she will listen before giving him the riot act.

Sheldon shifted a little in his seat before looking back up at her. "When I was transferring all of your information to the new phone… I noticed that your current plan wouldn't support the extra stuff on the phone. It would use too much data. While I know you can support yourself most of the time, I don't want this to be something you have to go without. The constant GPS location would sap most of your current data plan. Also…"

Penny raised an eyebrow as he trailed off nervously. "Sheldon…" she said in warning.

"I didn't mean to but I saw a glimpse of your computer screen as I was closing it. It wasn't long enough for a normal person to remember or comprehend what they saw but with my memory…"

"Point?" Penny held her breath hoping he didn't know which topic she was choosing.

"I know you're going back to school. I haven't analyzed what I saw because it's not my place but… please know if you need any help…" Sheldon trailed off as he looked down at the table.

"So why activate the account? What you saw would have been afterwards." Penny asked now more curious as she hadn't seen shy Sheldon since the first time they met.

Sheldon looked back up at her through his lashes before clearing his throat. "While I may not be your… What I mean is…"

"Out with it!" Penny snapped.

"I want to take care of you." Sheldon blurted out. "I know you can take care of yourself but I find that I cannot help my urges when it comes to you. So I thought that you can just pay me what you normally do for the phone. I don't want to cause problems for you with...Leonard. And if you were paying for it, then it wouldn't be freeloading or accepting charity. I know how much I hurt you when I call you a freeloader… I never meant for it to hurt. I sometimes forget that others are different from me."

Penny's anger towards him disappeared instantly. She thought over what he said and how he looked as he said it. "So I can pay you my normal amount for the phone, get all the benefits of your plan and you won't call me a freeloader anymore?"

"I will try. I don't make promises for which I'm not certain I can keep. But the phone won't ever come up if I do. I am trying to change but it will take time." Sheldon's fingers twitched at his own honesty and vulnerability. He knew he was taking a risk by sharing his emotions. Every previous time played in his head as he waited for her response. In the past, he had always been made fun of or had it used against him.

Penny saw all the pain he had experienced in the past as it flashed across his eyes. She knew her reaction would be a deciding factor of what happens next. She wasn't sure what to do or say so she followed her instincts.

"Moonpie…" she sighed. "I don't mind the help. I appreciate that you try to help me. I really do. Just discuss things with me before you do them, please. I know what it's like to have the urge to take care of someone that you just can't ignore. I feel the same way about you. But I don't want my decisions made for me. I want to be part of them. And yes… I am going back to school. I got a job offer that I couldn't refuse but I have to get my B.S. first."

Sheldon smiled at her softly as he threaded his fingers with hers before gently squeezing them. "How will you pay for it?"

Penny could hear the fear in his voice that was left unsaid. "I'm not. The company is paying for me to go at my own pace but there are restrictions and stipulations that I agreed to. One of which is that I have to get my B.S. in a field of science or business administration. Nothing creative. Because the company has monthly creative workshops for all kinds of art. From acting to singing to painting. It is a really good program and I only have to work for them one year afterwards. Most of their pay comes from being hired as private tutors for actors and such. So the program I am in is mostly for those who don't have the opportunities others have. Like first college students in a family. Since my parents are farmers and my brother is a "kind" of a chemist. I am the only one to finish high school and start college. I never got the kind of help all of you guys got."

"But Penny… we all have a high IQ." Sheldon sputtered.

"Meaning?" Penny gritted out as she tried to pull her hand away.

"Meaning…" Sheldon held on tighter to her hand. "That while we had a lot of help, it was because we aren't normal. We all had different expectations for our futures as children. My parents wanted me to be like my siblings. Meemaw and pop pop were the ones who encouraged my use of science. But I was by no means normal."

"I know…" Penny sighed as she relaxed again. "Sheldon… I rebuilt a tractor as a kid from just watching people do it. I was never really taught. And I can pull apart my entire car, clean it and repair it, before putting it back together and have it running better than when I bought it. I can fix just about anything. But ask me what the square root of 346 is… and I'm lost. I don't even really know what square root means."

"So they never had you tested?" Sheldon pondered aloud.

"I am not crazy!" Penny snapped.

"I didn't say you were! I meant an IQ test and a learning type. If you learn better from visual or reading. If you did, then you need a different type of schooling over what you were looking at." Sheldon released her hand and pulled out his phone.

"Oh…" Penny thought for a moment. "They do testing for that?"

"Oh yes. I will see if the University of Dallas will have an opening while we are there for you to get tested. We can see what things you will need for school. I will get ahold of a fellow Caltech alumni there. He can set it up for you. Please… go and take it. It will be a huge help to you." Sheldon looked at her.

Penny was surprised and pleased. Not only about her getting tested for the proper course but that they could do so quickly, while they're in Dallas.

Also… he looked really sexy while looking at her through his lashes, saying 'please' to her. It gave her all kinds of ideas for the bedroom...

Penny mentally shook the thoughts away as a new text appeared on her phone.

Rachel - WHAT THE HELL DO YOU SEE IN THIS MAN!

Penny- What are you talking about?

Rachel - The one named Leonard! I was asked to pick up the group at the airport as my teammate couldn't stand them anymore. But WTF PENNY? He has been hitting on me this entire time changing between joining you two for a threesome, to having a quickie before he sees you. I'm so disgusted.

Penny- Are you sure that's Leonard? Because it sounds more like Howard.

Rachel - Short, whinny, wears glasses, lactose intolerant… learned that the hard way.

Penny - yeah that's him. Does he know you're texting me?

Rachel - No. He thinks I'm texting my "girlfriend" as in actual girlfriend, not girl/friend. That set the one named Howard off. Ugh… Why are you friends with these guys?

Penny took a quick pic of Sheldon across from her. She showed him who the text was from before he nodded in agreement to send it.

Penny - This is why… picture

Rachel - Wow… is that Sheldon? Girl, you are so lucky.

Penny- What do you mean?

Rachel - Girl look at that pic again…

Penny had another look. At first, she didn't see what her friend was talking about but as she turned to look at Sheldon to ask him, she noticed his eyes. She looked closer and… holy crap on a cracker! He's checking me out! Penny shouted in her own head. Sure enough, picture Sheldon's eyes had just wandered down over her body as she snapped the picture. The look of pure lust and want was very effective. He looked downright sexy.

Penny - Holy smokes… I hadn't realized he looked like that when I took it.

Rachel - Why aren't you with him?

P- lol ull see. It took me a long time to get under his robotic armor. So the guys are already there?

Rachel - Yup. Howard even sent me the pic which Leonard has been showing off to every guy around. Apparently, Howard found it online back when they first met you. He showed it to the group but only Sheldon wasn't into it. Apparently, he said you'd castrate them all. Still using the junior rodeo threat?

Penny - Works every time. Okay well, we should be there soon. I hadn't even noticed the time flying by. We have to pack. See you soon.

Rachel - Love ya. Bye

Penny looked up from her phone to see that they had only fifteen minutes until the arrival. "We need to head back and pack."

"I already did. But we do need to grab our belongings." Sheldon responded as he stood up.

Once in the room, Penny noticed he had indeed packed everything. She also felt a lump in her throat as she realized their time alone together was over.

"Sheldon…" Penny's voice choked.

"I know Kitten. Come here." Sheldon sat down on the bed before pulling her into his arms. He held her straddling his lap, head burrows in his chest. "It's not like I won't be seeing you but… I will miss this. Very much."

"Me too Moonpie… me too." Penny kissed his chest before wrapping her arms around his back and just hold and be held by him. They both didn't know what came next but they knew it wasn't going to be easy. "Please…"

Sheldon tilted her head up by her chin so he could see her eyes. "I won't give up. Never…"

Penny's eyes widened as Sheldon's mouth moved closer to hers. She wanted him to kiss her and yet not. He stopped when his lips were a mere inch from hers. They could feel each other exhales, feathering their skin. Their hearts picked up in the moment of arousal and fear.

"Don't give up on me either, my Penny Blossom." His lips descended to give her a light peck on the cheek. Almost touching her lips as if he changed course at the last moment.

The two stared at each other both realizing how much they wanted to kiss on the lips. How much they both wanted each other. How easy it would be to turn their heads and their lips to touch. Just a little nibble, gentle as a feather. A little more to touch him with the tip of her tongue...

The arrival announcement broke the atmosphere of the cabin. The two passengers grabbed their stuff as the train slowed to a stop. Penny smiled at Sheldon before pulling further away from him causing him to frown. She mouthed Leonard's name while shaking her phone. She had seen him read the note of Leonard arriving early. She knew this was going to be hell on them both.

Penny grabbed his arm just before the doors opened. "Oh and moonpie? Surprise…"

The doors opened as Sheldon opened his mouth to ask what the surprise was when he heard a yell from the platform.

"Moonpie!" The voice called out causing Sheldon's head to whip around in amazement. There on the platform was his meemaw. He looked back down at Penny only to see her having already exited the train. He quickly set his stuff down by his meemaw before running to reach Penny.

Penny had just been spotted by guys and her friend when she got quickly turned around and picked up in a fierce hug. Penny laughed loudly at Sheldon's reaction but more in happiness than mocking. Sheldon could hear the difference.

"You brought me meemaw…" Sheldon said in awe as the others reached them. Meemaw had followed Sheldon leaving Missy and George to grab Sheldon's stuff.

"Of course. Why do you think we came a week early?" Penny laughed as he finally set her down. The guys could only stare open-mouthed as they watched robotic Sheldon not only hugging Penny but still touching her.

Leonard began to get really angry and jealous. That was supposed to be him holding her. She was his after all.

"What about all the stuff we said we had to do?" Sheldon was perplexed.

"That won't take a full week. I figured that you could see your family for a few days. They are staying at a nearby hotel. And Rachel got them tickets as well." Penny explained. " Besides… you can't come to Dallas and not see your meemaw, moonpie."

Everyone else held their breath for hair usual 'only meemaw can call me moonpie' response but it never came.

Instead, Sheldon walked over to his meemaw. "Meemaw… this is Penny. She's the one I always talk about in my letters."

"Nice to finally meet you, Penny. My moonpie has-" meemaw started.

"Our…"Penny said unconsciously.

"Mmmm… apparently. Well… our moonpie has told me a lot about you. I know you have come out to see a friend of yours but tomorrow we expect you for dinner little miss." MeeMaw smiled as she pulled her into a hug.

"Yes ma'am" Penny hugged the Matriarch back.

"It's nice to know he has finally fallen in love." She whispered into Penny's ear.

"I just wish I was available. I found out too late." Penny whispered back.

"There is nothing that's too late. If it's meant to be, it will be." Meemaw safely advised as she pulled back to get a good look at her. "We will see you tomorrow."

Sheldon watched Meemaw heading back to Missy and George. When he turned back, Penny was already in an intimate embrace with Leonard. He had wanted to say goodbye but… seeing them french-kissing hurt too much. He typed up a delayed text message, set to send after he was gone. He picked up the pace to catch up with his family. He looked back once more, only to see Penny's hands on Leonard's chest. He turned away before he could cause himself more pain.

Meemaw had seen the whole thing including what Sheldon hadn't. She knew that this was their battle and relationship to figure out but… she also knew her moonpie. They needed to talk.


	9. Meeting Rachel

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. You all keep me going. My phone got stolen so for now I am using my fiancé's. So please bear with me as I try to work on this story. There is a lot going on in this chapter so please be patient just a little bit longer. As always happy reading.**

* * *

As soon as MeeMaw let go of her, Penny felt hands grab her strongly around her waist and pull her away from the Sheldon's family. She tried to pull away but the hands changed to holding her bottom as a tongue thrust its way into her mouth. She tasted stale breath, alcohol, and bad breath spray.

Based on the height and the glasses pressing into her face, the hands and mouth belonged to her boyfriend. She was still pissed at him. His attitude before he left, the phone call to Sheldon, and now this… display of ownership. Because that was all she could think it was. His way of showing everyone she was his. She swore she could feel Sheldon's gaze on her.

She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him off of her. They needed to talk and she wasn't in the mood for this. Again she felt Sheldon's gaze and knew he was hurting. She knew because had it been her watching him in this situation, she would be hurt.

She tried again in vain to push him off. She could feel his erection pressing into her and for once actually would have preferred Howard's attention than Leonard's. With a mental shake she brought her knee up to make contact with his groin… hard. She pushed him off as he crumpled into himself.

"Ugh…" she wiped her mouth as she looked for Sheldon. All she could see of him was his hasty retreat away from her. She felt like crying as she knew he didn't get to say goodbye. Not introduce her to his brother. She caught meemaw's eyes and quickly mouth sorry. Meemaw smiled softly in that elderly way grandmothers had. Penny knew she would talk to Sheldon. She nodded and turned back to her friends.

"What the hell?!" Leonard yelled from the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Penny yelled back as she looked down at him and then the other two. "Anyone?"

"We had taken the week off to enjoy the Sheldon-free time. But this one," Howard pointed to Leonard, "decided that we needed to come here as soon as he realized you weren't waiting for him at home."

Penny raised an eyebrow, much like Sheldon, at Howard referring to Leonard as this one.

"Yes, Penny." Raj spoke up appearing next to Penny's side. "Leonard here changed all of our plans just because you weren't there. That's not cool."

"Raj… Have you been drinking?" Penny didn't smell an ounce of alcohol on him.

"No, he just hasn't slept." Howard spoke up. "Leonard has been driving us both crazy since he got back from dropping Sheldon off."

"And you not answering your phone hasn't helped at all." Raj again spoke up. "Thank you Penny. We both have been wanting to do that ourselves for days."

"No problem Raj. Is there a reason you are suddenly able to talk to me?" Penny doubted it was because of not enough sleep.

Raj turned his chocolate eyes to meet her green ones. "There is. Can we talk about it later?"

Penny saw his eyes cut to Leonard and back. "I look forward to it. How about lunch tomorrow?"

"You can't go. You are having lunch with me." Leonard demanded as he finally stood up.

"I would love to." Raj answered as if Leonard never spoke at all. "Where are we going to go?"

"Picnic?"

"Awesome. It will be my treat. I have wanted to talk with you for so long now." Raj quickly hugged her before heading back towards the car they came in. He grabbed her stuff on the way.

"You can't go on a date with him. You are my girlfriend, not his!" Leonard yelled causing yet another scene.

"Keep it up and you won't like what happens!" Penny told him viciously as she followed after Raj. Rachel caught up to her and entwined their arms together.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Leonard asked Howard.

"She can dump you for Sheldon," Howard replied while shrugging a shoulder.

"Good one." Leonard laughed not realizing that he was serious.

Howard watched as Leonard tried to pry Penny's attention away from Rachel. He knew this trip wasn't going to end well for Leonard and it was going to change the dynamics of their group. Howard wasn't sure if that would be for the better or worse. And where everyone would be once the dust settles. He hoped he would still have his friendship with Raj., Sheldon and Penny when all was said and done. He liked Leonard, but he doesn't really want to be friends with someone who would treat a girl like Penny the way he does.

What he did know was that something major had changed between Sheldon and Penny's relationship. The way he had ran to her, picked her up, and hugged her spoke volumes. He was changing. It made Howard ponder his own life and how much he hasn't changed over the years.

Maybe… If Sheldon can change... he could to. He followed the others as his thoughts grew deeper than he had in a long time. He even wondered if he should finally move out of his mom's house. He was beyond old enough and Raj had offered many times to share his place. But he worried about how his mom would be once he's gone.

* * *

Penny and Rachel dropped the guys off at a local hotel. Leonard tried to convince Penny to join them but she wanted time alone with her girl before talking to him. She was so confused that she needed the girl time. As she left she slipped Raj a piece of paper before giving him a quick hug.

Rachel suggested going to a local spa she was a member of. That sounded perfect so they got the bestie package. It included a facial, full body massage, mud bath and seaweed wrap. It also gave them private time to talk about the guys.

"So what's going on with you and Sexy." Rachel asked after they settled into their mud baths.

"Sheldon and me?" Penny confirmed.

"No… the guy who was on the ground… Yes, Sheldon and you!" Rachel snarked back.

"Okay… okay," Penny laughed. "Honestly… I don't know. I mean he's… different than all the other guys. He is kind, caring, loyal, and unbelievably annoying sometimes. He can also be a real pain in the ass one minute yet kind and sweet in the next. He wants me to go take an IQ test and some kind of learning type test. I am not sure what to think honestly. He makes me feel so stupid sometimes."

"IQ test? I thought they did that during our Jr. Rodeo days." Rachel pondered. "And the Learning type test is important. You have always had a hard time learning unless it was through watching. You know… now that I am thinking about it. You were better at hands-on stuff too. Like Jr. Rodeo, mechanics class, wood shop, etc. And you really only needed to see things once. And you always remembered everything. I bet you still like that. You remember most things you have done, don't you?"

"Unfortunately. But I am kind of scared too." Penny admitted.

"Why?"

"Because… Sheldon loves being smarter than everyone else. And he loves sharing that knowledge with me. What if I come back with a high IQ and he doesn't like it?"

"Sheldon huh… what about Leonard?" Rachel pointed out.

"What about him?" Penny opened her eyes and looked over at her friend.

"Isn't he the one you should be worried about? Isn't he your boyfriend?" Rachel raised her eyebrows pointly.

"Well… yes but…"

"But what?"

"Well… he isn't as important to me honestly." Penny felt as if a load lifted off her chest at that realization.

"Yet he is your boyfriend." Rachel again was pointing this out bluntly.

"I know. See the thing is… Leonard can be a great guy but he needs something I can't give him. He wants a trophy wife. I want to be an equal not something to show off." Penny turned to see her friend smiling softly.

"And Sheldon?" Rachel already knew the answer as a tender soft smile appeared on Penny's face. It morphed her features from beautiful to breathtaking.

"He wants me to be the best me I can be. He is always encouraging me to be better." Penny chuckled to herself as the past few days passed before her eyes.

"Pen?" Rachel prompted after a few moments of silence.

"Sorry. Sheldon once spent days trying to explain physics to me. Even just the basic stuff. I told him it was so I could talk to Leonard and not get so lost all the time. But in reality, I just wanted to see what his real passion was like." Penny spoke softly still lost in thought.

"What do you mean his real passion?" Rachel moved in her bath so she could see Penny easier and still be able to relax. This was becoming a really interesting conversation.

"Well… see… Sheldon doesn't do relationships. He doesn't seek women out for sex or even simple companionship. His true love is his science. I never truly understood why until this last few days. I have known the guy but never bothered to ask why he loved it so much."

Rachel hummed so as to make sure Penny knew she was listening but not interrupting either.

"Normally, Sheldon is very stoic. He smiles but it's more like the Joker's kill Batman smile. Or his 'thinking of koalas' smile. He doesn't display the normal range of emotions. His laugh is like a breathy hiccup almost." She imitated it so her friend could understand. "But… when he talks about science…physics and string theory mostly. His whole being lights up. His face shows so much passion and love that it's hard to look away. Sure it's hard to follow most of the time, but… it's like watching a blind person see the sunrise for the first time. A mute person talk… His entire face and body changes to this… breathtaking, passionate, man that you just can't help but drool over."

"Sounds like you know first hand." Rachel commented quietly not wanting to break the spell.

"Yeah. He is also very stern about what you can read and learn from for it too. While on the train he saw me studying the topic on Wikipedia. I expected him to make some snide comment about me studying it like Leonard does. But instead, he just leaned over me, loaded up the CalTech staff login and created me a login ID. I was blown away that he would do that. He said if I was going to learn he'd rather it be from a reliable source."

"Whoa! Back up! He created you a login?! Do you know only honor alumni can do that and only for their spouse. And only one time!" Rachel had sat up straight in her surprise. Mud sloshed over the sides of her tub. It also slowly flowed down her naked chest, slowly revealing her skin to Penny.

"He mentioned it. I know it's big but why are you acting like that?" Penny was generally confused.

"Penny!" Rachel shouted before quickly lowering her voice. "You have to graduate in the top three percent of your class to be able to do that. Also, you have access to all of his work along with the staff library."

"I know. Well not about the three percent part but I wouldn't be surprised if he was the top student ever to graduate from there." Penny shrugged.

"Okay, so not the point. What I mean is that you can access anything he can. Like other people's work if it's on the CalTech staff server. Including test results and answers. But more than that… He has to have requested permission first." Rachel stressed the last part of what she said.

"Okay?" Penny really wasn't understanding what her friend was saying.

"Penny! That means he asked the school board at least six months ago if he could. It takes six months for a decision like this to be passed! And never for anyone who isn't a spouse!" Rachel was almost shouting again.

"Rach… calm down. So he asked them a few months ago. It's really not surprising." Penny tried to get her friend to stop shouting before the staff came in.

"Penny! Listen to what I am saying very carefully. If Sheldon is the guy who hung your panties on the telephone wire then think about it. Mr No-one-is-allowed-my-room, Mr. I-am-a-homonovus-and-dont-need-reltionships asked his entire school board to go against protocol for all educational institutions to consider you ms-not-even-his-girlfriend to not only be considered his wife but had done so over six months ago! How much access did he say you had?"

Penny was blown away by what her friend was saying. She never really thought of it that way. Her mind kept bringing up how his eyes looked when he told her. As if he wanted her to understand exactly what he had done. "I didn't know…"

"How much access Penny?!" Rachel repeated urgently.

"All of it…" Penny's eyes grew as she fully realized exactly what he had done. "All of it. He said I could access everything he has ever written, worked on, and had a part of. Sweet Jesus…"

"What?" Rachel had never heard her say that one before.

"He does top secret classified stuff. If I didn't have access to those he would have said so. Oh my God…" Tears fell as the realization of just how much he loved and trusted her hit home. Sheldon was a man of few words but… his actions spoke volumes.

"Shit!" Rachel stood up, pulling Penny to her feet and dragged her to the shower. There was no way either would be able to relax now. She asked for a rain check on the rest of the package as Penny was still crying silent tears and was in no way of finishing the day. Rachel got them both dressed and out to the car. Penny's phone chimed from her purse.

Penny didn't recognize the chime as it wasn't one she had set up. But she pulled the phone out anyways. She had to suddenly brace herself as Rachel slammed on the brakes before quickly pulling off the street.

"Where the hell did you get that phone?!" Rachel really wasn't sure how much more surprise she could handle.

"Sheldon. It is his old one from last year. Why?" Penny looked at her friend as she finished speaking. Rachel's face had gone extremely pale and she was shaking. "Rach? Are you okay?"

"He gave it to you? Just like that?" Rachel couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Yes. Well, I am paying my normal amount but it's on his plan. But he said he wasn't using it anymore as he got one that would allow him to do his work. So he wanted me to have a good phone where he could reach me if something was to happen. All I know is that it's state of the art technology." Penny explained.

"I need a drink." Rachel quickly pulled back into traffic and drove straight to her house. She quickly unlocked the door before heading in. Leaving Penny to grab her own stuff.

Upon entering, she saw Rachel down a shot of amber liquid. Probably a good bourbon or Brandy. Penny set her stuff down in the hallway before heading over to her friend. "Rachel… what's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Rachel laughed humorously. She headed over to the stack of magazines next to the couch and rummaged through them. Upon finding what she was looking for she handed it to Penny. There on the cover was Penny's phone. The headline read 'Newest Tech Phone to hit the Market that is not iPhone/Droid". Penny quickly found the article and read what was inside.

Newest Tech Phone To Hit The Market Next Year!

In a surprising news release. Southern California's technology University most know as CalTech has informed us of a new phone that is still in the prototype stage. This phone is currently only available to select few school board members and Alumni. The phone currently has the most sophisticated GPS system currently known. It can not only pinpoint your exact location, but send off an extended s.o.s. signal if activated or phone gets broken. This signal automatically sends a signal to all the local emergency personal and to the programs/creators of said phone. While it is unclear as to who helped create this function, it is clear how it can be extremely helpful during the search and rescue missions. As well as retrieval of MIA agents/troops. There are of course the standard smartphone applications and tools but there is currently also a special unique login portal for this with the phone. It links directly to the CalTech staff and school board databases. Each one is different and unique as they are still in the process of checking what works best. The people who have these phones, have the highest security clearance in the school. However do not try to steal them or use them if it is not programmed for you. As these phones work not only on fingerprint but DNA as well. We were told that each phone was made for a specific person and only that person can change the DNA signature. However given the required process to do so, this can not be done under duress. It is a very long process and reads not only the heartbeat but hormone levels during this process. How this is possible is still unknown.

Other features include multiple satellite capabilities, a high melting temperature, waterproof, high impact resistant, scratch and crack resistance, and many more unannounced features. We were given the opportunity to test the phone ourselves. We met with none other than child prodigy Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper Ph.d, Sc.D. he kindly showed us his phone and allowed us to take various pictures. He also set up various tests for us to see just what this phone is capable of.

We dropped it off our 50 story building. It bounced a lot. Even cracked the sidewalk but no damage was done to the phone itself. We then dropped it in a 30ft swimming pool. We left it there for 30 minutes just to make sure it is indeed waterproof. Sure enough when we pulled it out. It was still on and still working normally. A swimming pool folks. With chlorine. We were beyond shocked. Next, we got to throw it in our incinerator. Now let me tell you folks we were very skeptical of this one. After all that is hot enough to turn bodies into ash. Once it cooled, which he did so by dropping it into the pool again, it was not only still working, but the S.O.S feature was sending out a strong signal. Apparently extreme heat will cause this. Dr. Cooper informed us that this was a feature for hikers, forest rangers, and firefighters mostly.

"We hope to be able to supply our local emergency personnel within the next 5 years to provide further testing. But as of right now we are still unsure. Our next set will be for those in the theoretical fields, like myself, to be able to work on emergency solutions for all kinds of situations. Also, so we can do our work mobily. It will make greater potential for field studies and research expeditions." Dr. Cooper shared with us.

Caltech has since notified us that the second set has come out just as well but needs further testing before they reveal it to the public. If this is where our cell phones could be headed, than I am happy to pay top price for it. The estimated current value of the first batch phones is close to 10,000 each upon release. They are still working to lower this amount for the general public. As of right now, they are NOT currently for sale.

Sam Tryson

Tech field reporter.

Penny was blown away by the time she finished. She checked and saw that the magazine was from 2 months ago.

"Oh fuck…" Penny gasped after a moment.

"You see?" Rachel got up to get another drink, offering one to Penny. Penny shook her head no. She wanted to be completely sober as she pondered the implications of this. "So you had no idea?"

"None." Penny breathed.

"So what was the chime for?" Rachel brought the conversation back to what had started this new revelation for Penny.

"Oh!" Penny quickly pulled the phone out and saw a message from Sheldon. It wasn't a typical text message however. More like across a private server or something. It showed phone Sheldon to Phone Queen Penelope.

S- I am sorry I left so quickly. You seemed busy and I couldn't… stay any longer. Please inform Rachel that I will be there in at eleven am tomorrow to help set up the house. I have informed my family thusly of my previous plans. MeeMaw said she has an appointment with a hairstylist in the morning. She does want me to pass on her number. Whatever for I do not know. You may find it under MeeMaw in the contacts. Missy is set to annoying twin. George is set to jr. And mom is simply mom. If you need to reach me please use this feature as it's encrypted and can't be read by others. I do not want to have to worry about getting you into trouble with Leonard because I texted you. He has already demanded that I come get you immediately to provide you with a phone. MeeMaw, not so kindly, told him that you were spending time with family and he would have to wait. I know you like different phone covers, so I slipped one into your suitcase that isn't superhero related. I personally think Flash fits the phone very well, but I will leave it to you. Have a great night, Penny. - Sheldon

Penny re-read the message before responding to him.

P- Sheldon Lee Cooper! We are going to talk about this phone when I see you again! I saw the article about it in Today's Tech! What were you thinking! This phone is priceless! Gah! I know… you don't care. But seriously?!

S- You found out. What I said still stands. It was being wasted. And I would rather it be used then all that time, effort, and money be wasted. Also, it is not priceless. It is worth about 1.5mil.

P- Shel- wait… 1.5 mil? How? The article said 10,000…

S- …

P- Sheldon?

S- …

P- Sheldon?!

S- …

P- So help me moonpie! If you don't answer me…

S- *sigh* I was in the restroom Penny. The phone is more expensive as it is the master phone for the original batch. I currently have the master phone for the second batch as well.

P- So you mean… your the creator?

S- You sound surprised…

P- I am. I never took you for building tech.

S- Yes well… Normally that would be accurate. However I found the newest phones lacking so I set out to create a new one. Howard also has one as he helped engineer it. Raj helped with the GPS. His knowledge of the stars and astrology helped a lot with the accuracy of the GPS.

P- And Leonard?

S- No. He had nothing he could contribute if he even knew about the project. These phones are still being tested. Even the first batch. The one you have needs to be used as a regular cell phone to see how the systems handle social media and such. We were trying to find a valuable trusted tester who uses all the normal apps the majority of society uses. The fact that you needed a phone is irrelevant. I had already decided to give it to you. This just provided a way for me to do so sooner rather than later.

P- Sheldon… but the master phone?

S- I told you. I trust you and no one else. I am the one who got to choose as it is my phone. I don't trust others with my work anymore. I also want to know should you ever need… help you can get it right away.

P- and if I ever need you, you will be able to find me?

S- …yes.

P- that is sweet moonpie. How is the visit going?

S- awful. Missy is constantly asking me when you and I started dating. Jr. Is asking me if your a "wild cat" in bed. Mother is praising the Lord that her "shelly" has found someone. Only MeeMaw seems to believe that we aren't dating.

P- Why would they think we are?

S- *sigh* *rolls eyes* apparently the way I hugged you suggest that we are dating or at least have been intimate. Also, mother asked if we have slept together. Of course I answered affirmative but now she won't stop praising the Lord.

Penny had just drank some water that Rachel brought her and choked as she read the last part.

P- SHELDON! She meant sex! She wanted to know if we have had sex!

S- Oh dear Lord… that explains it. Why didn't she just ask if we had coitus?

P- It's slang dear. She said "sleeping with" as it is better for mixed company. I do not think your mother or family wants to think about you having sex. And while yes, it is basically asking the same thing, it is less descriptive.

S- I see. Should I correct her assumption?

P- Do you want to?

Penny bit her lip as she waited for her response. She quickly filled Rachel in on the family dynamics by saying they were "interrogating" him about the hug.

"He may have a really high IQ but sometimes he really is completely lost about normal questions or social conventions. He takes things very literal." Penny explained while glancing at the screen every few minutes.

"So if I asked if you two had slept together…?" Rachel pondered.

"He would take it literal and say yes. As we had to share a bed the first night due to a cabin mix up." Penny answered as her phone chimed.

She quickly opened it to see a message from Raj.

R- Hey! I am so glad your phone is working again. And Leonard is going to flip when he sees the phone. I strongly suggest changing the case and quickly. He is headed your way. Howard and I tried to stop him but he's a man on a mission. I look forward to tomorrow. 12 okay?

P- thanks Raj. And that sounds perfect. There is a park down the street we can go to if you want. It has this beautiful flower garden…

R- Perfect. I'll grab food on the way. Is Indian okay?

P- Feeling Hindu again?

R- No. Sheldon's MeeMaw is staying in the same hotel. They got a suite with a kitchen. Indian is all I know how to cook.

P- awww… you're gonna cook for me?

R- *blush emote* yes. Is that okay?

P- Perfect. I will see you at 12.

R- I rented a car so I will pick you up. Bye

Penny turned to Rachel as her phone chimed again. "Incoming. Raj says Leonard is on his way here."

"Thank him for the heads up. My boyfriend is upstairs so I'll have him answer the door. How about we get you upstairs?" Rachel said as she stood up.

"Sure." Penny and Rachel grabbed the suitcases and got her upstairs. Rachel left her to shower, change, and rest a bit before dinner.

Penny checked her newest message. This time from Howard.

H- Hey Raj said you had the master phone. Lucky girl. I am so jealous right now.

P- LMAO, Howard. What's up?

H- I wanted to know if you are busy for breakfast tomorrow. I want to talk to you alone and I promise no flirting… or at least I will try my hardest. There is a Jewish restaurant I promised mom I will try while here. They are open for breakfast.

P- Sure that sounds like fun. But if you get too creepy… I'm gone.

H- Deal. Oh and Leonard left his phone here. I deleted the apist picture. That was very wrong of him.

P- I'm told you showed it to him.

H- Guilty. But that was before I knew you and 4 years ago. I also only showed it to the guys. I never once showed anyone else. I am currently tracking them all down. I can't do anything about downloaded copies. But I am attaching a virus to the ones I can't take down it will piggyback on the downloads. It will cause the computers to "melt down" it will need to be factory restored to fix it. All important data will be unharmed but anything that has to do with the film will be messed up. It will cause everyone to stop downloading it eventually. It is the best I can do.

P- Thank you Howard. I didn't know that was possible.

H- Possible yes… legal… not really.

P- LMAO. I won't tell anyone it was you. Just be safe about it. I will see u for breakfast. 8am okay?

H- Really? You aren't normally up before 11.

P- I am not working a late shift and I have been trying to wake up earlier. I want to start jogging again.

H- you jog?

P- Don't get pervy!

H- wasn't. Honest. I just figured with having to climb all those stairs every day, you wouldn't need to jog.

P- yeah that has given me great calves. But jogging is also a stress relief. You could always try it sometime.

H- I will think about it. I have to call my mom and let her know I made it okay.

P- okay. Say hi to her for me. See you in the morning.

H- Will do.

Penny was a bit disappointed that Sheldon still hadn't answered but she shrugged it off. He was with family he hasn't seen in a while. He will respond when he can. Instead she got into the shower.

She thought over everything as she enjoyed the hot water. She may have just showered at the spa but she wanted the alone time to think about everything. Between the guys' new found attitudes to Leonard's actions. She had been surprised earlier. She had honestly thought she would prefer Howard over Leonard. WTF? But… thinking back on it she realized why. Howard may be bad at flirting that makes him creepy, but if a girl shoved at him he'd let go. He also wouldn't force said girl into the kiss to begin with. Especially in that type of situation.

Leonard may be her boyfriend, but sometimes she really wondered what she had ever seen in him. He really was a sweet guy, but his jealousy and insecurities really made it difficult for her. She needs to have her own space and her own life. Does she want her guy to be part of it, of course. If she wanted to go visit a friend, go dancing, go on a trip without him, etc then she wanted to be able to just go. She'd tell him of course but a simple I will miss you but have fun, would be nice sometimes.

Penny shut off the shower, still thinking on everything. She got dressed in comfy clothes as she knew Rachel was eating at home tonight. She doesn't drink then go out. That was always a steady with her.

Penny laid down as her phone chimed yet again. This time it was a normal chime. It was from Leonard.

L- Why are you ignoring me? And what the hell is with the guy at the door? You were supposed to be with me tonight. I haven't seen you for 3 days.

Penny got up and quickly looked for the case Sheldon put in her bag. It took a bit, but she finally found the paper bag it was in. However the bag was heavy. She dumped it out on the bed and gasped quietly. There, on the bed, was 10 different styles of cases. There was one that was a purse. A nice one at that. One with a belt clip labeled for jogging. One for driving. One for fancy dinner parties. One for clubs/bars. One with an attached notepad. Probably for when she was studying or gaming on the go. Two had "floating" crystals in them. One was pink and green in the shape of flowers and leaves. That one reminded her of the Penny Blossoms. The other was wine colored tear drops. Both very beautiful. The rest of the case was clear. The phone was white so it worked well. One had a Xena design on it. The shakrum seemed to move around the phone back "sparking" as it hit the edges. The last one seemed to be a moving picture.

Her breath caught as she lifted it to get a better look. It was a picture of blackness exploding in chaotic waves of energy before slowly creating the universe. As she watched small explosions would appear randomly around the scene. Chaos in total order. It reminded her of Sheldon's words about her. She was his chaotic explosion and he was her gravity, bringing her into stability but allowing her to explode again.

She felt a few tears fall as she quickly switched the flash case to the universe one. For now, that was what she wanted… no needed to see. To be reminded that her gravity is there even if she doesn't always realize it.

Her phone chimed as she finished putting the other cases away. She squealed as she saw it was from Sheldon.

S- Honestly… I don't know. While I don't want them assuming anything about us, it also isn't any of their business. But…

P- yes?

S- I wish… I wish my answer to my mother was… accurate to her meaning to the question.

P- you wish we had… why? I thought you are above such urges. I am not jearing or making fun. I'm honestly curious. Why me? Why now?

S- Yes Penny. I wish we had. I loved the trip but as I told you this morning. I find it hard to control my urges with you. And while I am above the urges of the likes of the other guys, I am still male. I still want that intimacy someday. I just… want it to mean something. I want it to be with someone I truly love, who loves me in return.

P- Moonpie… I wanted to as well. But I am still currently dating Leonard. For how much longer, I do not know. But I want to do right by you. Gah I sound like such a guy. What I mean is that when you and I finally start to date, I don't want anyone to doubt my feelings for you. I don't want others saying your my "rebound guy" -google it- but instead that you're my chosen guy and I am yours.

S- I understand. I googled it a while ago and that sounds like Leonard to be honest. You dated Kurt for 4 years. He cheated on you. You had one night stands but the first guy you dated afterwards was Leonard.

P- huh… I never thought about it. What made you Google it.

S- Raj and Howard. They were discussing your relationship with Leonard while we worked on the phones. They both kept mentioning it so I googled it. I find that I agree with their logic. Leonard is your rebound guy. But I do understand what you mean. If I am correct you do not love Leonard.

P- You are correct.

S- And you loved Kurt?

P- Yes. It was different to how I feel about you however.

S- Understandable. Take your time Penny. I am not going anywhere. I am willing to wait.

P- Moonpie…

S- I have to get ready for dinner. Have a great night.

P- You too sweetie.

Penny pondered the information that Sheldon just provided her. She decided to talk to the other two guys before deciding on anything.

The thoughts didn't cease even as she joined her friend for dinner. The rest of the evening she was plagued by thoughts, memories, and conversations. She never did respond to Leonard's message. Nor the 20 he sent after. She also didn't answer the phone when it rang. Her phone was supposed to be broken.

Instead she enjoyed her time with Rachel and tried to figure out what she was going to do. Leonard was becoming a major problem. One that needed to be dealt with before dinner tomorrow.

Penny's phone chimed again as she climbed into bed. It was that unique special chime and it made her smile.

S- I just wanted to say goodnight kitten. I miss...you.

P- I miss you too moonpie. I would love to be in your warm bed again. Hopefully… soon. We will be taking the train back. *Smile emoji*

S- Yes… that will be nice. Good night. I hope you sleep well.

P- Night.

Penny smiled again as she laid down and fell into a peaceful slumber. Phone still clutched in her hand.


	10. Conversations and New Beginnings

A/N: Thank you for all of your follows, faves, and reviews. I am glad that you all are enjoying this story. If you are new to the story I welcome you to this journey of personal growth and maturing. While my version of Sheldon, Penny, Leonard, Raj, and Howard may not be canon I do try my best. But this is FanFiction for a reason and this is how I beleive the characters wpuld have deceloped givegiven the chance. Please enjoy this next chapter of the journey. As always I want to thank CTR69 for all his help in pushing me to be a better writer. All mistakes are mine.

As always,

Happy Reading.

*page break*

Rirrrr…. rirrr

Penny woke to her phone vibrating. She noted it was 6:30am as she checked her phone. A new message from Sheldon was displayed on the screen.

S- I know it is not yet 7am. Which is your normal jogging time, but I thought you would like to experience something with me. Walk outside and look up.

Penny worried her bottom lip in confusion as she opened the balcony doors to the guest room she was staying in. A gasp escaped her as she looked up at the sky. There were a few fluffy clouds spotting the skyline, splashed with brilliant pinks and purples. She had never seen such a beautiful color display in nature before. The sun was just barely rising as she watched the colors deepen and change to red, yellow, and gold.

P- Sheldon… it's beautiful. Thank you.

S- Not as beautiful as you are with that light displaying across your face.

P- when did you see that?

S- That first morning on the train ride. I have to go now as it is breakfast time. Have a good morning. I will see you at dinner tonight.

P- You too.

Penny snapped a few photos as she watched the sun continuing to rise. There was something mesmerising about the Sun gazing from where she was standing. Rays poured onto her face and for brief moments, into her eyes. Every passing minute filled her with new energy and optimism.

It was soon time to get ready for her breakfast with Howard.

Penny was waiting at the curb as Howard pulled up. She quickly got in the car and motioned for him to go.

"What's the rush?" Howard asked as they pulled into the main traffic.

"Leonard was at the house last night for a long time. I didn't want to deal with him this morning so I figured if we left quickly we wouldn't see him." Penny answered as she looked at the buildings they drove past.

"Understandable." Howard didn't speak anymore until they were in the restaurant. The ride was quiet but not uncomfortable.

Once seated, Penny's curiosity couldn't wait any longer. "So what's up?"

Penny watched him fidget a little before setting his menu down. As he looked up at her, she didn't see pervy Howard anywhere. It was a nice change.

"I want to start by saying I am sorry. I have acted like a total jerk to you since I met you. You deserve better than that." Howard took a nervous sip of his water.

"Go on." Penny commented simply.

"You are a very beautiful woman with a very kind soul. I have never meant to come across quite so…"

"Gross?" Penny supplied.

"Right. For that I am truly sorry." Howard waved the waiter away before he reached the table, before continuing. "I never grew up with a father. Raj was my first friend and Leonard my second. Everything I learned about flirting came from older movies growing up. Cheesy one liners that always seemed to work. The guys always seemed to encourage them and like them, or so I thought."

Penny took a drink of water as she processed what he said so far. "So if the creepy Howard is just a front, who is the real Howard?"

"That's just it… I don't really know. I know I have done some really stupid things in the past. And really hurtful things as well. I am not making excuses for that. The thing is… while watching Sheldon slowly change, it got me thinking about myself as well. I never really grew out of high school. A huge part of me is still this scared boy who doesn't want to change because he may lose his friends." Howard admitted.

"Howard… Raj is your best friend. I highly doubt you will lose him if you decide to grow up a little. Or a lot. He doesn't seem to be that kind of person. And I know Sheldon will be there for you. Contrary to what he says, you are his friend. It's why the betrayal hurt so much." Penny reaches out her hand to squeeze his briefly.

The waiter returned again so they quickly ordered their food before returning to the conversation.

"I know. And I will apologize to him later. I wanted to start with you. Also… I want your advice on how to change. I know a new wardrobe and a different haircut would be the start but… what about living with my mom? I don't know if she will handle me moving out well."

"Clothes and hair is a good start. I also recommend some workout routine. Jogging or simple jumping rope will bring you great results over time. Just don't give up. As for your mom… Talk to her. Explain everything you are feeling and everything you want to change. I know she loves you so she may have a few suggestions as well. But you could also stay with Raj during the week and your mom on the weekends. It would be a starting point." Penny suggested.

"True." Howard pondered for a bit.

"I suggest you make yourself a motivation board. Write the things you want to change, put it on your bedroom wall and just follow it." Penny encouraged him.

"You mean like New Year's resolutions?"

"Exactly." She smiled and nodded. "An easy way to track the progress along the way."

Once the food arrived the conversation flowed into other topics. Mostly food comparisons. But Penny realized that she was actually having a good time.

"Howard… what is your take on Leonard?" Penny asked as she swirled another bite on her fork.

"What do you mean?" Howard asked.

Penny filled him in on what her friend had texted her. "I thought it was you but she was sure that it was Leonard."

"It was." Howard sighed and put the cutlery on the table. "Penny… to be perfectly honest, Leonard does that all the time. He is constantly bragging about how he "wooed" you into being his girlfriend. I honestly think you would be better off with someone else. Leonard sees you, as what you would call, a trophy wife. He wants someone to be his arm candy. Not his equal. Let me ask you this… If Leonard met someone prettier than you who liked him, do you trust him enough not to cheat on you if he was alone with her?"

"No!" Penny exploded loudly. Her cutlery hit the plate as her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my god."

"I think you have your answer." Howard commented quietly and took another sip of water. He quickly finished his meal after he noticed Penny lost her appetite. She could barely took another bite after Howard told her the truth about Leonard. They soon paid the bill and headed back.

"You okay?" Howard asked her as they climbed back into the car.

"I'll be fine. Thanks."

"I didn't mean to hurt you earlier, I mean..." Howard broke the silence again.

"No, it's ok. I'm really glad you told me. Like you said, I have my answer." Penny turned towards the side window and quietly observed the passing scenery until they pulled up in front of the house where she was staying.

"Thank you Howard. I actually had a good time. If we can hangout like this again, without the creepy Howard, I would like that." Penny noted the time was 10am as she climbed out of the car.

"Will do. Oh and Penny…" Howard called out as she started to walk off.

"Yeah?"

"Incoming!" Howard yelled quickly.

It was all the warning she got before Leonard stumbled into her. She watched as he fell on his ass in the middle of the sidewalk. She got angry as she took in his appearance. His hair was mussed, clothes on crooked, lipstick smeared on his lips, hickeys on his neck, and he reeked of alcohol.

"You okay?" Howard asked Penny as he got out of the car. He came up next to her as her body began to tremble in fury. Penny saw Leonard's eyes flick over her body before dismissing her like yesterday's trash. Leonard instead took it as Howard was asking him instead of Penny.

"Great!" he slurred. "Since Penny isn't putting out, I found this sexy babe in the bar. I don't think I have ever had so much sex in one night. Just don't tell Penny." Leonard's eyes again flicked to Penny as if to gauge her reaction.

"About what?" Sheldon asked as he came up the sidewalk behind Penny and Howard.

Penny turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. He was accompanied by a tall, musculature built man. He looked similar to Sheldon in his eyes and facial bones. Everything else was polar opposite. He was built like a true cowboy who worked on an active farm. Tall, strong muscles, cowboy boots, a cowboy hat, and that bow-legged walk you get from riding a horse everyday. He would have been very sexy to Penny four years ago. But now? Personality, kindness, and faithfulness was what got her going.

"Pen-" Sheldon started before he saw and heard Leonard.

"Nothing Sheldon. You can't keep a secret if your life depended on it. Besides you wouldn't understand. You don't have a deal." Leonard said as he stood up.

"He was just telling us how wonderful his night was. And all the sex he had." Howard hissed out.

"Don't tell him! He'll tell Penny!" Leonard exclaimed loudly.

"But Penny is standing right here?" Sheldon stated confusingly.

"Where? I don't see her." Leonard said with a slight smirk as hurt slowly transformed Penny's face into one of pure sadness.

"Shelly?" The tall Texan cowboy asked.

"Leonard is the one dating Penny." He stated quietly as he surprised everyone by wrapping his arms around Penny; pulling her into a hug.

"And Leonard is..." The texan trailed off.

Howard pointed as Raj parked the car. He was supposed to be picking Penny up in two hours but Howard sent the S.O.S. through their phones. So he showed up early and took in the situation as he joined the others in front of the house. Sheldon, Penny, Howard, and a tall cowboy were on the left side of the sidewalk in front of the house. While Leonard stood on the right. The look on Leonard's face told Raj that nothing good was going on. Except maybe the fact that Sheldon was holding Penny in front of everyone.

"The lucky guy who got laid last night." Leonard spoke up still slurring his words while trying to smirk.

"Is that right?" The tall texan twanged. He gave Penny an apologetic look as he spoke to Sheldon. "Sorry Shelly. I know you don't like it but it needs to be done."

Sheldon nodded as he looked down at Penny. Her tears had started to fall down her cheeks. "George…" Sheldon spoke up quickly stopping George from advancing on Leonard. He leaned down and whispered into Penny's ear. "Sorry my love, but I need to do this."

Penny nodded as Sheldon passed her to George, the tall muscular version of Sheldon. "Don't worry doll, you're spoken for." George whispered to her.

"Like hell I am!" She hissed back in anger as her sadness moved on to anger.

George chuckled as he quietly responded to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist in a loose hug. "I think Shelly might argue that."

Penny looked up in surprise. "I've only heard Missy and Mrs. Cooper call him Shelly."

"Yeah it's a family nickname. My little brother was always a mama's boy." He nodded to Sheldon. "But he seems to be growing up finally."

Penny turned just in time so see Sheldon punch Leonard in the face.

"Owww! What was that for?" Leonard asked in a much clearer but nasally voice.

"For cheating on Penny. No one hurts my Penny Blossom like that and gets away with it!" Sheldon was so angry his true texan drawl appeared in his voice.

"Your Penny Blossom?" Leonard tried to sound indignant but failed due to his, more than likely, broken nose. "She's my girlfriend!"

"Not anymore!" Sheldon growled out.

"You can't break us up!" Leonard said smugly, still not having noticed Penny.

"No…" Penny spoke up as she moved to stand right next to Sheldon. He slid his hand discreetly to her lower back in a show of silent support. "But I can. We are through. Go home."

Leonard's mouth gaped at her for a moment. "You can't break up with me. It's your fault I cheated. You don't-"

Leonard could no longer talk as everyone stared in shock. A mocha dark skinned fist connected with Leonard's jaw, slamming it to one side. In all the turmoil no one had noticed Raj walking up behind Leonard. Not had they expected the shy, quiet, Indian man to do such a thing.

Raj pulled his arm back as he stood over Leonard. "No one made you cheat. You chose that on your own. I will not stand here while you try to make Penny feel worse. You are the lying scumbag who cheated. Not only has Penny not cheated, but she was willing to give you the benefit of doubt as to you hitting on her friend on your way to the train station. I was raised to respect women. You should worship the goddess that is Penny and trust her. Not cheat on her and try to sabotage her friendship with Sheldon."

They all stood in shock as Raj turned his back on Leonard and walked over to Penny. "You still up to talking?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you at the car." She turned to Sheldon and gave him a hug as she whispered in his ear. "Thank you sweetie. I will see you at dinner."

"Are you alright?" He whispered back.

"I will be. I just need to think on a few things." Penny pulled back to smile at him.

"Raj is a good listener. Enjoy your lunch." Sheldon kissed her on her forehead before walking her to Raj's car. "Dinner is at 6pm. MeeMaw said for you to be there by 5pm."

"Will do." Penny waved goodbye as she got in to the car and they drove off. She saw George pick up Leonard and carry him off to a truck.

"Are you really okay?" Raj asked as he drove them to the park.

"Yeah… no… I don't know." Penny sighed.

"He's not worth it." Raj stated quietly.

"I know. But why does every guy I get serious with seem to cheat on me?" Penny asked in a quiet voice as she watched the city pass by outside the passenger window.

"Because you date douchebags." Raj stated.

"I do not!" Penny exclaimed in defiance.

"Name on who hasn't been." Raj challenged.

"Well… there was…" Penny thought for a moment. "Damn…"

Raj pulled into a parking spot at the park. He lead Penny to a peaceful spot by a duck pond that was away from most of the other park goers. He laid out a beautiful Indian blanket that he had brought with him from his mother country.

"This is pretty." Penny commented as she sat down.

"My mother made it for me as a gift when I got my doctorate degree. She made sure I brought it with me on my last visit. I figured I'd bring it with me to the game incase it gets cold. So it worked out." Raj explained as he laid out the food he had made. "Howard said you didn't eat much at breakfast. And after what just happened I don't expect you to eat a lot. But at least try to eat something."

Penny nodded as she looked at the food before her. There was everything from rice and curry to naan bread and meat stew mixture. There was finger foods that she didn't know the name of as well. It looked really delicious and he went through the effort to make it. "How about this…" Penny bargained. "...you talk about how you can suddenly talk to me. And I will try the food."

"Alright. Where to begin…" Raj murmured as Penny made a bowl of curry and rice. She added a few of the finger foods as well before settling in to listen to Raj.

"When I first came out here, I had never talked to a female outside of my family. And everyone was brown. There wasn't much diversity. Not that being the same skin color is bad, but I knew there was more out there for me. So it was a culture shock at first. The women out here look, talk, and act differently. So it was hard for me to talk to them. And the few I did manage to talk to always just wanted to use me. Like 'oh your from another country'. Or 'oh you poor thing, you're from a third world country'. So over a short period of time I became mute around women."

"Okay. So what changed?" Penny asked as she continued eating, completely enthralled in his story. Or his voice… maybe both. "Well… I eventually became friends with Howard. And then Leonard and eventually… Sheldon. For a while it was great. Yeah Sheldon has his quirks, but I was finally accepted for who I am. I didn't have to pretend. I mainly just put up with Sheldon at the time. But that was mostly from not understanding him, and how his brain works." Raj took out some water bottles and passed her one. He continued after drinking some of his.

"The arctic trip really started to change my point of view. See I had helped Sheldon a bit on the paperwork for the trip. Howard helped with the engineering. I think the trip would have been a success if Leonard hadn't been there. He complained the whole time and encouraged us to slack off. Then he had me keep using the can opener even after I told him it messed with the experiment. And I don't just mean the monopolies. I was also working on an experiment for astrology while up there. But the vibrations of the can opener kept messing up my instruments as well as reading a false positive on Sheldon's. But tensions were running high has the generator went out and Sheldon put us on more shifts watching his experiment. I think Leonard thought of it more as a vacation then work."

"I see." Penny murmured. It was interesting to hear about from yet another perspective.

"Sheldon wasn't the only one in trouble from that. I almost got deported. When Sheldon saved my job, that's when things really shifted." Raj took a bite of food himself.

"How so?" Penny questioned. She had finished her food while he had been talking. This was the longest she had ever heard him talk. It was nice to chat while he isn't drunk or drinking.

"Well…" Raj thought a moment. "...it really showed how much Sheldon cared. He has never shown much emotion but you can see it in his actions. By saving my job, he kept me here. I worked with him in his office for a long time. I got to understand a bit about how his brain worked by seeing it in action. He has since been like a brother to me. Kind, caring, supportive, pushing me to do and be better. It's everything I wish my sister would do, but I know that isn't her. So to me, Sheldon is family."

Raj paused a bit to eat and drink as he pondered how to explain the last bit of his story. He looked over Penny and mentally smiled as he saw that she was no longer crying. But was smiling softly instead. He knew she was thinking of Sheldon and was happy for it.

"Just before the flight over here, Sheldon messaged me that he had finally realised his feelings for you. I knew you felt the same but needed time with Sheldon alone to realise it. It's why I had mentioned that historical train ride to you a while back. I knew there would be a time you could use it to get Sheldon alone. I had thought for his birthday, but this was much better as it gave a longer time." Raj watched the emotions flicker over Penny's face.

"How does that translate to you being able to talk to me?" Penny could piece it all together.

"I see Sheldon as a brother and family. He is in love with you and for him... Thats a now and forever kind of thing. I know he will want to marry you at some point. So when he told me of his feelings and that you returned them… well, it is only a matter of time before you get together. Which makes you my sister. Which is why I can talk to you. You're my family." Raj smiled as Penny's face lit up.

"Aww… thank you sweetie." Penny gave him a huge hug. She felt tears prickle her eyes and spill over as she continued to hug him. She spoke as sobs wracked her body. "I… love… you… too."

Raj sighed as he shifted Penny to his lap so she could cry on his shoulder. He knew she was finally letting all the pent up emotions out. But in a much healthier way than drinking. He stroked her back and rocked her as she poured her heart out in her tears.

"I… thought… he… was the good guy." Penny managed to say some what understandably.

Raj didn't know which 'he' she was referring to as there had been a lot. His guess would be Leonard but he didnt know who she really meant. Raj eventually laid down with Penny on top of himself, sound asleep. She had cried herself out and he didn't have the heart to wake her just yet. He stared at the clouds as they moved over head away from them.


	11. Mary and MeeMaw Gets Priceless Gift

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update. I have had a hard time figuring out how to transition the Shenny ship to full sails. This is a short chapter but I think it is necessary before the Cooper Family Dinner. I am hoping to start on that soon. It will be the next chapter. As always... all mistakes are mine, I own nothing but the plot and Rachel.**

**Happy Reading.**

* * *

Sheldon put away his phone as he moved to the lounge. Raj had just messaged that Penny has cried herself to sleep on his lap and that she would be better after she wakes. Sheldon looked up to see Rachel glaring at him. He now understood what the saying if looks could kill meant.

"She will be okay." Sheldon told the girl.

"Oh I know she will be. That is not why I am currently glaring at you." Rachel growled.

"Then may I ask you to explain why you are?" Sheldon knew that Rachel's opinion of him mattered to Penny. Much more than her parents from what he had gathered by her reactions to Rachel.

Rachel sighed as she rubbed her forehead. " You really don't know, do you?"

"No." Sheldon simply answered her.

"Penny mentioned that you want her to take an IQ test and a learning test while she is here." Rachel explained before she gestured to the couch for Sheldon to sit down.

This caused Sheldon to twitch as he hadn't been able to find his spot for Rachel's place yet. He glanced around the room for a few moments. There was a couch similar to the one at his place but it was configured differently than his apartment. He truly seemed at a loss on what to do.

"Sheldon…" Rachel pointed to a spot on the couch that was similar to his at home. She was pointing at the middle seat of the couch. "Penny sat there last night and this morning. She muttered something about 0,0,0,0. When I asked why she didn't sit in the seat on her left where she normally would, she told me that was your spot."

Sheldon couldn't help but smile. He quickly sat in the spot that Penny told her friend was his spot. And he found that he was comfortable. Just knowing that Penny would be sitting next to him was enough.

"Penny is worried about what you will think if she finds out she has a high IQ." Rachel explained. "She says that you enjoy being smarter than others."

"Why would she think that?" Sheldon's face showed his dismay at this price of news.

"Really? Mr. I-have-an-IQ-of-187? You really wonder why?" Rachel snarked at Sheldon.

"That doesn't mean I enjoy being smarter than others. I enjoy imparting my knowledge to others but I also enjoy being able to talk to others of significant intelligence." Sheldon responded.

"Well according to Penny that is not how you come across to others." Rachel explained.

"Oh." Sheldon sat and contemplated what Rachel had informed him for a moment. "I… I don't mean to. I am trying to change but I am homeostasis. I have to take small steps and get used to them first. This trip is an experiment. I am trying out a new hairdo and new clothes. Not to mention going to the game. I will be trying to ignore all the germs and whatnot. Penny has been helping me change for 4 years now. It is now my turn to do something to change myself into who I want to be."

Rachel studied Sheldon as he talked. He was slowly relaxing even though he was in a new environment. She knew not knowing the rest of the house must be bothering him. She stood up and stretched after glancing at the time.

"I have to head off to cheerleading practice. The cleaning supplies are under the kitchen sink. There is an opened bag of gloves for you to use. The vacuum is in its box in the hall closet. I had to buy a new one and haven't had the time to unpack it. You are welcome to clean any part of the house that the doors are open to. If you have any questions, call me. It might take me a bit to respond but I will as soon as I can. Otherwise, have fun and please follow my organization chart I put up for you on the fridge. Penny warned me that you enjoy cleaning. So I leave that to you." Rachel started to head upstairs before she stopped to turn back at the stunned man. "One last thing… the room that says do not enter… it is my personal bedroom. I will have you help me organize my closet tomorrow. And the sheets, blankets, and pillows were professionally cleaned yesterday at a place your Meemaw said was Sheldon approved. Yours is still in the plastic bags they came in. You can choose any room you wish to use as long as it's empty."

Sheldon stood there stunned long after Rachel had left. He eventually kick-started his brain and body back into action. He easily found the cleaning supplies and was shocked again. All the brand new bottles there had his name on them and all of them were things he bought. He could not contemplate how this could be.

"You must be Sheldon." A voice came from behind the shocked young physicist.

Sheldon quickly turned to see a cowboy leaning on the counter behind him, his hat in hand.

"I'm Rachel's boyfriend but I am heading out to the ranch for the week. I wish you the best of luck. Those two girls will run me ragged and I wrestle cows and bulls for a living." The man chuckled.

Sheldon's mind was still trying to figure out why Rachel went through so much to accommodate him. And how she knew his likes so well.

The man chuckled as he caught sight of Sheldon's confusion. "You know…" his accent thicker in a true Texas drawl. "That Penny is quite an amazing woman. She sent my Rachel an entire list of things that needed to be in the house for you to use. And your usual schedule. Rachel is a germaphobe as well and since you mean so much to Penny she had no problems with it. As I said… those two women wear me out. I wish you the best of luck Sheldon. "

Sheldon waved vaguely as he turned back to the cleaning supplies. He decided to think about everything as he cleans. It was a much more efficient way of getting things done. Penny has been making things easier for him. It was just yet another example of how she accepts him as he is. Sheldon wondered if MeeMaw was right last night.

-Flashback-

"Moonpie… Come sit with me." MeeMaw asked Sheldon after dinner. She had been out on the hotel balcony. The moonlight hitting her white hair reminded Sheldon of just how old she was. He knew his time with her was running out.

"Yes, MeeMaw?" Sheldon asked as he sat down next to her. The balcony had an amazing view of the Dallas skyline but all he could see was the worry on his MeeMaw's face.

"Moonpie… I am an old lady now. We both know my time is running low. But that doesn't mean that I am blind nor stupid. I KNOW you love that sweet girl you always talk about. And I KNOW you are changing for her. That hug today proved that to everyone. But I also know you didn't do what your mom thinks you did. I think even she knows that deep down inside. But… what you saw today. It wasn't what you think it was."

"MeeMaw… Leonard is her boyfriend. I know what I saw." Sheldon whispered. Pain laced his voice.

"That may not…. Be true anymore." MeeMaw reached out for Sheldon's hand and watched him flinch from the contact. But he let her hold it.

"Explain...please."

"As soon as I let go of her, that boy grabbed her-"

"Yes I saw." Sheldon reminded her as pain flashed across his face more vivid than MeeMaw thought possible.

"But you didn't see her try to push him away. Not her kneeing him in his…" MeeMaw waved vaguely to Sheldon's waist area.

"Family jewels?" Sheldon supplied her. "Penny." He shrugged a shoulder as if that explained how he knew that slang term for a man's groin.

"Quite." MeeMaw gazed out at the night sky. "I once had to make a choice between following my heart and what was right."

"How did you know what to do?" Sheldon watched the emotions play across her face.

"I didn't. But I choose to follow my heart. It allowed me all those wonderful years with your PopPop. And I wouldn't trade them for anything. You see… you can never know how something will turn out beforehand. And it may not work out at all but… the journey is worth it in the end. All the pain, tears, anxiety… it all makes us who we are just as much as the joy, love, and happiness does. Without the bad, the good just isn't as appreciated or as meaningful."

"What do you mean? Isn't it better to have all happy memories?" Sheldon wondered. He was trying to process everything his MeeMaw was saying.

"Well….mmmm…." MeeMaw thought for a moment for a way for her brilliant grandson to understand what she was trying to say. "How did you feel after the Arctic trip?"

"Crushed. Betrayed. You know this MeeMaw."

"Yes… but how do you feel now?" MeeMaw looked over at him as he thought.

"More guarded. I don't trust others as easily. It still hurts too." Sheldon carefully explained.

"And how did you feel about Penny before the trip?" MeeMaw quietly asked.

"I don't see how that-" Sheldon's rant was cut off by her hand coming up to stop him.

"Humor me, Moonpie."

"Well… she was irritating. Very much so. Messy, always asking for stuff like our WiFi password or milk for her coffee. She always ate our food and rarely paid for it. She would take care of me when I was sick but it seemed like she never really wanted to. She ignored the rules and I really just tolerated her because of Leonard. She was a friend though. She said so."

MeeMaw smiled at his last comment. "And how did you feel about Penny after the trip?"

"Well… she was still messy. And annoying. She still took our food and used our WiFi. She still took care of me but…" Sheldon's voice trailed off as he thought about it some more.

MeeMaw saw Mary smile at her from the doorway behind Sheldon. She had come up as he was explaining about the Arctic trip. Mary had tears in her eyes as she heard the pain in her son's voice. She was being really quiet so as to be able to hear the rest of the conversation. She turned back to Sheldon.

"Moonpie?" MeeMaw whispered quietly.

Sheldon looked up at MeeMaw. He had tears in his eyes but… there was so much love there that her breath caught. Only her late husband had looked like that. Those blue eyes shining with that much love. The Cooper men were all capable of such intense feelings.

"She…" Sheldon struggled to contain his emotions. "She was the same but was also the only one I trusted. She tried to ask me about it. I never wanted to. I had thought she didn't care much because she dated Leonard but… I never gave her the chance. I never let her make up her own mind. She would come into my room and ask if I was really okay. And… all those little things I found so annoying became… enduring. I started looking forward to her coming over for milk in the morning. Simply so I had someone I trusted around me. She became my best friend. She became family. I thought I had made room for her in my schedules and my days but… in reality, she made room for me. Right after I found out what had happened… she came after me. She wanted to touch me but didn't because I don't like to be touched. She cried because I was in pain.

She… I started to realize just how she really acted. She borrowed milk because she spent milk money on other food and didn't drink enough not to waste it anyway. She would buy things for her family and her nephew but would go without for herself. She did acting classes online and used our internet so she didn't have to spend the money to go places. She never felt forced to take care of me. She was angry that the others wouldn't. She hates singing soft kitty because she thinks she's a bad singer. She makes sure I always have my spot when I come into the room. Automatically moving before I even announce I'm there. She puts more thoughts into my gifts because I didn't understand gift-giving. And because she knows I would appreciate it more than a generic store bought gift. She always asks me to explain stuff just so that someone tries to understand me. And she listens. I found out that she learned Vulcan, Klingon, and elvish just so I had someone to talk to. She can't speak them but she understands me. MeeMaw… she… she…"

Sheldon's voice quit as the years spilled over his eyes. Catching the moonlight as they trailed down his cheeks. MeeMaw squeezed his hand, still under hers, in encouragement.

"She understands me better than anyone. She has taught me. ME! I never thought she could but she has. She makes me want to be a better man. Not because she wants me to but because I want to be one for her. MeeMaw… I want to be a man. One she will love like you love PopPop. The thought of her not being there…"

Mary came around behind Sheldon and sank down next to him. Here was her smartest son, her most challenging one crying over his love for his girl. She knew just what it took for him to feel let alone enough for him to cry. But in front of others? She never thought that could happen.

"Shelly…" Mary wanted to hug him but didn't want him to be more upset. "That girl loves you so much. I think she just doesn't fully realize it yet. Your mind is different Shelly. We can't pull up our memories with crystal clear clarity. We have to figure things out too but it's sometimes harder for us. But I KNOW… I KNOW Penny loves you. She won't leave you. Even if all you do is stay friends, she will be there."

Sheldon looked at his mom. She was sitting there trying to comfort him but didn't know how. He decided to shove the thoughts of germs and pathogens to the side as he slid his arms around her waist and gave his mother the first hug he ever initiated. Carefully laying his head on her shoulder. His arms tightened as his mom returned his hug.

Mary looked over to MeeMaw in amazement and wonder. Shelly was hugging her. By his own doing. Mary hugged him back as tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

She quickly wiped them as Sheldon straightened. Wiping his own face he caught the look on both women's faces. "Penny." He simply stated.

"What about her dear?" Mary shakingly asked.

"She taught me to hug. And that it wouldn't always lead to sickness. But that, even if it did, it was worth the comfort and love you give the other person. Did it give you comfort and love Mom?"

"Oh yes. Very much. You are an amazing man Sheldon Lee Cooper. And that Penny… is an incredible woman. Don't mess it up." Mary tried to sound stern but failed.

"I don't know if I can even if I tried. Nor do I want to. I love her mom… MeeMaw. I love Penny so very much." Sheldon smiled that secret one that he only has for Penny as he thought about her telling him that she loves him too.

The two women smiled at each other. MeeMaw nodded to Mary as she stood up to head inside. Sheldon stood as well and surprised both women as he then hugged his MeeMaw as well.

"Goodnight Moonpie. Sleep well." MeeMaw said after he let go. She headed inside leaving the son and mother alone.

"Shelly…" She waited until he sat back down next to her. "I want you to have this. It was your MeeMaw's first but… I think you will know what to do with it eventually." She pressed something into his hand before she too turned in for the night.

Sheldon gasped as the moonlight caught the item in his hand.

-end of flashback-

* * *

Sheldon pulled the item out of his pocket after he finished cleaning. The item was his MeeMaw's and his mother's engagement ring. He always thought it would go to George but they chose him and Penny. The ring was an old one that had dulled just a bit from time but still was shiny. It was simple, small, and beautiful. He could remember PopPop telling him about how he had made the ring for his girl when he knew she was who he was to spend the rest of his life for. There was such history to it that he knew Penny would love it. Sheldon carefully put it back in his pocket as he closed up the house to head back to the motel for dinner.

For the first time he can remember, He was looking forward to a Cooper family dinner. All because Penny was going to be there as well. His hand closed around the ring in his pocket as he got into the taxi cab he had called. A sense of love and pride filling him. He was off to introduce the love of his life to his family. And this time… it wasn't science.


	12. Dinner with the Coopers

A/N: I want to thank everyone for all the reviews, follows, and faves. They keep me going and pushing when I get writer's block. So I want d to give everyone a quick personal update. I am still homeless but a church I volunteer at has decided to allow my fiancé and I to live on the property as security. We get to live in a tent instead of not having one and there is onsite bathrooms. Also we now have a way to cook, store food, and have running water. They provide some food and bottled water so we are very fortunate. While it is not ideal, we are way better off then where we were.

I thank our Pastor everyday for this. Our church has no walls or buildings. It is basically an open lot that has been converted into an outdoor church by using large tent awnings. Much like what you would see for an outdoor revival. We provide a church service and a hot meal for the homeless and low-income but everyone is welcome and we do our best. May God bless him and his work .

So that being said, I am very busy with the church and the food donations we get to hand out. I am working on this story and it has _NOT_ been abanded. I have ch. 13 done and will post as soon as I finish ch. 14. I am doing this so that way I always have something to post and it gives me a drive to keep writing.

This note has been way longer than I meant for it to be. On with the story. Happy Reading!

* * *

Penny knocked on the hotel suite room that was currently housing the Coopers. Raj had woken her up about an hour ago. They talked a little more as they cleaned up the picnic. They picked up some coffee for her before he dropped her off at the hotel. Talking to Raj had been cleansing. She had let go of a lot of painful emotions. She was emotionally exhausted but relieved as well. She knew in time she would move on. She would get better. She just hoped Sheldon would wait for her.

The door opened to a fenimne screech. Penny instantly found herself wrapped in Missy's long arms. "Penny!" Was yelled in her ear. Missy dragged the girl inside before finally letting go.

"Missy... It is good to see you too." Penny managed to get out before cracking up laughing at the look on George Jr's face. It was as if he had never heard Missy screech before. Then again… maybe he hadn't.

"You must be George." Penny smiled at him. " We didn't actually get to meet last time. I'm Penny."

"Oh I know who you are doll. The twins haven't stopped talking about you being here for weeks." George's thick accent filled the room.

"The twins? Do you mean Missy and Sheldon?" Penny asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Yup. The very ones. They have been talking back and forth for weeks. Can't get a single word in at all. But I do have to say… you are much prettier than I thought."

"Well… thanks?" Penny's voice held a hint of amusement.

"Oh it's a compliment. See… Missy here said you are from Nebraska and was prom queen. But for a beauty such as yourself to love our Shelly… well… it's hard to believe without seeing it." George rubbed the back of his neck as he finished speaking.

"I… see…" Penny turned back to Missy with a questioning look on her face.

"Everyone knows Penny. About how you feel for Sheldon and how much he loves you. There are no secrets in this family. Not when we watch Shelly pick up someone and spin them. I can't tell you how much mom has been praising God for that. But then he hugged both mom and MeeMaw last night. He said you taught him that. We have been trying his whole life and yet you manage what we couldn't in just 4 years." Missy explained to the young Nebraskan.

"Awe…" Penny sighed.

"Besides," George continued for his sister. "You are family. Even MeeMaw says so."

"Thank you." Penny felt her throat tighten for just a moment. "So where is MeeMaw?"

"Right here." Penny heard from the kitchen area. She turned to see the beautiful elderly women that Sheldon always talked about with such high esteem. She had a full head of white hair and was currently wearing an apron that said 'I'm the cook so you hunt the food.'

"Hello MeeMaw. It is so wonderful to finally meet you." Penny smiled at the lady as she walked over to the lady. She heard the others hold their breaths as she entered the kitchen to give the women a hug. "Would you like some help?"

"You are our guest. That would be rude." The woman tutted.

"I was told that I am family. And as family, we should all pitch in. Normally, I'd take Sheldon to go hunt some food for you but since I can't do that, I can at least be an extra pair of hands for the cook to use." Penny responded soundly.

Missy's, George's, Mary's, and Sheldon's (who had just gotten there) mouths all dropped as MeeMaw laughed and then told Penny to go wash up first.

"What is wrong with them?" Penny asked MeeMaw, gesturing to the stunned family.

"Oh!" MeeMaw chuckled in a conspiring way. "I don't let anyone help me in the kitchen. Ever. But I just couldn't argue with your sound logic. Sheldon hasn't even figured that one out yet."

"Ppptttt…" Penny flipped her hand up and down as if to say it was easy. "Your apron says it all. If I can't hunt then I can listen to orders. You want them to help but not get in the way or take over. Sheldon is a lot like that. If you are helping him with something he knows how to do, you just have to listen to him as he has a certain way to do things. Everyone is like that at some point."

The family, including MeeMaw, stared at her this time. "What?" Penny asked the room. "You never figured that out?"

"Penny…" Sheldon licked his lips before he continued. "You just explained the basis of my behavior in a way that is easily understandable. I have never thought about it that way."

"Sheldon… you have an IQ of 187. But you also have OCD tendencies that make your world and life easier to handle. You see life differently than everyone else because your memories are different. We see glimpses and maybe a few longer ones with a remembered emotion attached to it. For you it would be like watching and experiencing it in that exact moment all over again.

"Imagine watching a movie but experiencing everything all new again for the first time. But then that experience connecting to all other "movies" that are similar. But all in the space of a few seconds. It is not hard to figure out that your routines help you control the amount of times you relive something. Like arguing for example. When Leonard and I fight you see, hear, and experience every argument you have experienced. But all at the same time."

Penny noticed Sheldon's face soften I to that special Penny smile as the others all stare at the two in complete dawning understanding of the most basic thing driving Sheldon's behaviors.

"How do you know?" Sheldon asked quietly.

"Sheldon… I told you that I researched you in the beginning right?" She continued after he nodded. "Well editictic memory was one of those things I looked up. It took me a while to figure out which behaviors matched what experience. Your love of science and physics is because you have always had happy emotions attached to it. You love to learn and it is quite literally about discovering and understanding the universe. And it shows."

"As for the rest… it takes observation skills. The same ones I honed learning to hunt with my dad."

"Penny…" Sheldon's hand wrapped around the ring in his pocket again. He knew it wasn't time yet but he now knew what his PopPop had been talking about. He wanted her to be HIS girl. His wife, the mother of his kids, by his side when he finally wins the Noble…

"Yes sweetie?" Penny smiled up at him.

Sheldon shook his head as he moved quickly to her side and pulled her into a heartfelt hug. He really wanted to kiss her but… wasn't sure now was a good time. She had broken up with Leonard only a few hours ago. No… now wasn't the time.

"Awe… thank you sweetie." Penny felt him kiss the top of her head before he pulled away. "Now leave me alone so I can talk with our MeeMaw."

Sheldon's breath hitched at hearing our MeeMaw. He walked over to his room to go clean up leaving his girls to talk.

"So what do you want me to do?" Penny asked the stunned MeeMaw. Sheldon had hugged her last night but it was nowhere near as natural as his hug to Penny. It had looked like they had done that many, many, times before.

"Put that in that bowl and then mix these in slowly." MeeMaw instructed Penny. She was purposely vague just to see if she would ask what the stuff was. MeeMaw was surprised when Penny started to do as instructed but asked no questions.

"You're not curious about what those are?" MeeMaw asked after a few minutes.

"Of course I am. But as I said before, I am here as an extra set of hands. If you wanted to tell me what they are, you would. For all I know, this is some secret family recipe that no one but you know. I, as the newest member, would never ask for that. Besides it leaves time to talk about other stuff." Penny smiled as she handed the bowl filled with the now mixed ingredients to MeeMaw.

"Right you are." MeeMaw smiled at the young lady. This was indeed a family recipe but… she had passed the test that even Mary hadn't.

"Well… how about you tell me about your family while we cook." MeeMaw smiled as Penny filled her in on her family and how her brother was a "kind" of chemist.

Thirty minutes later Sheldon came out of his room freshly cleaned and changed. He smiled as he saw Penny laughing with MeeMaw in the kitchen with the others at the counter outside of the kitchen. All of them talking to each other.

"So then… he calls me and asks where I could get another comic book from and if I knew any adults who actually read them." Penny giggled as she finished her story. The others laughing with her would normally set him on edge because he was one of those said adults. But he knew Penny wouldn't make fun of him. Especially to family.

"Did you mention my brother to him?" Missy asked.

"Hell no. I instead told him that there is a whole comic book store here where adults go to collect the books. My nephew worships Sheldon. I would never let his dad make fun of Sheldon." Penny smiled at Sheldon over his family's backs having noticed he was there. "But I did tell him that I knew a comic book collector who has shown me how expensive those comics could be in just a few years."

"How'd he take that?" George asked.

"Oh well… now my nephew has the protective sleeves and about 100 comics. He reads one set and stores the other. It's a good hobby to get into. Especially since he's now reading more and in trouble less." Penny answered.

"Okay George. Go set the table." MeeMaw ordered him. "Missy go get your brother and Mary, you get the drinks please."

"But Sheldon is behind you guys." Penny mumbled. MeeMaw looked up in surprise.

"He always sneaks up on us. How did you know?" Missy complained.

"I always know when he enters a room. I just… feel it." Penny shrugged off the question like it was no big deal.

"Well it is time to sit down and eat." MeeMaw stated. Sheldon and Penny instantly moved to carry the food over to the table. They both sat down in tangent next to each other. Penny on Sheldon's right.

Mary braced herself to having a fight with Sheldon about praying but waited a beat before saying anything. She wanted to see what Penny would do first.

Penny had instantly turned to Sheldon. "Okay Sheldon. I am having fun so far and I want it to stay that way. So here is what we are going to do." Penny paused as she waited for Sheldon to nod that he was listening.

"I know you are an atheist. But.. your mom and MeeMaw are not. I know you remember everything I have ever said to you, so I want you to pull up our conversation about religion, Hokum, and superstitions. Think about that conversation and what I said about respecting other people's beliefs." Penny waited until he nodded his head.

"Now what are we going to do now?" Penny asked Sheldon.

"Respectfully be quiet while mommy prays." He answered quietly. "Penny…"

"I know Moonpie. But this is important to your mom. This makes her happy." Penny placed her hand in his and held out her other one to George who was next to her. She squeezed Sheldon's hand, encouraging him to hold out his other hand. "And she washed her hands too."

Sheldon reached over and took his mother's hand for the first time in a long, long time. Mary stuttered through her prayer thanking God for Penny and the blessing she was on the family.

The next hour was filled with laughter and smiles. Sheldon experienced a family dinner with no arguments or glares. It was not uncomfortable or trying. Instead he found himself relaxing and enjoying the time with his family. Each family member making the evening amazing. George talked about his kids. Missy her new job. MeeMaw about old family friends or events. Mary about church members and who's doing what in town. Sheldon talked about his friends and his research. Penny just smiled mostly. She had talked a lot before dinner and was just enjoying the family dynamics.

Seeing Sheldon with his family was amazing. It was the same as with the boys but yet different too. There were stories about his childhood inventions and experiments.

By the end of the night Penny was too tired to move. Somehow she had ended up on the couch next to Sheldon looking at childhood pictures that Mary had brought with her from Galvenstead. She had her head in the curve of his shoulder and his arm was around her shoulders. The photo album was on both their laps as they basically cuddled on the couch. She glanced up at Sheldon's face.

His eyes were lit up with memories only he could see. But his face showed just how tired he was. She knew she should head back to her friends house. Rachel probably was wondering where she was. Then again… Rachel knew she was coming over here.

"Moonpie…" Penny breathed in awe of the emotions she saw in his eyes.

"Yes kitten?" Sheldon was just as quiet.

"I should probably get going. I'm sure the others are waiting for me to leave." Penny really didn't want to leave. She didn't want to be alone that night.

"Penny… the others are already in bed. MeeMaw told me that breakfast is at 8am and to make sure you don't cook." Sheldon smiled sleepily at her.

"So they want me to stay the night. I guess I could sleep on the couch." Penny sat up and stretched her limbs.

"You could…" Sheldon's voice trailed off. "Penny how are you feeling right now?"

Penny almost let off her automatic response of fine. But as she looked at Sheldon, she knew she couldn't lie to him. "I...I don't want to be alone right now. I feel very vulnerable and...and I feel… I…" Penny felt the tears she had been hiding slide down her face.

"There, there. I am here." Sheldon pulled her into his lap before wrapping his arms around her. "Do you… do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Sheldon's voice was so quiet that she wasn't sure he actually asked her that. His eyes have him away. He was nervous and worried.

"Do you…?" Penny started before shaking her head no as she spoke again. "Of course sweetie."

Sheldon seemed confused by her words and actions. He opened his mouth to ask her what she meant but then the conversation from last night floated to the front of his brain.

The one about his mom asking if they had slept together and him thinking it meant actually sleeping and it wasn't. He had basically asked her to either sleep next to himself or for coitus. So her shaking her head was more than likely her realizing who she was talking to and that he wouldn't use the slang version.

Sheldon led Penny to his hotel bedroom in the suite. He reached into the closet and pulled out a pair of pajamas that she knew were his current day of the week PJs. He then handed her the top and gently pushed her in the direction of the bathroom so she could change.

Penny fumbled with the buttons as she changed into his top. Her nerves were off the Ricther scale. It may be Sheldon and no different than what they had already done except… his family was outside that bedroom door. She was wearing his pj top. And most importantly, she was now single. She quickly rinsed her face with some cool water in hopes that it helped calm her.

She jumped at his soft triple knock on the bathroom door. "Coming." Penny called as she squared her shoulders and opened the door.

Sheldon's breath caught as he took her in. She was a real vision and liked that she wore his pj top. His eyes traveled down her body slowly leaving a trail of fire as he mapped her curves with his eyes. When his eyes connected with hers again there was a burning flame in them she had never seen before. From anyone.

"Kitten…" he breathed out in sheer awe.

"Moonpie…" Penny responded.

Sheldon stood there mesmerized by the goddess in front of him. His fingers slackened on the bottoms he was holding onto.

"Do you need the bathroom to change sweetie?" Penny smiled up at him while gesturing to the bottoms in his hand.

"Y- Yes"Sheldon cleared his throat. His Texan accent so prominent that she wondered how he was able to discard it while trying to ignore the shivers it caused to travel over her body.

Penny stepped up against Sheldon's chest to be able to skirt around him. Their bodies briefly touched as she moved. Sheldon quickly moved into the bathroom as Penny settled on the left side of the bed so that she would be on Sheldon's right. She crawled under the covers and turned to face the wall as she heard Sheldon come out of the bathroom. His room had the ensuite as the others didn't want to have to worry about his bathroom schedule.

Penny felt the bed dip as Sheldon climbed in and turned off the lamp. But she jumped as she felt his hand snake around her hip to rest across her waist and gently pull her backwards into his chest.

"Sheldon?" Penny questioned quietly.

"I just…" Sheldon continued to gently pull her until she was firmly against his chest and laying on his arm. "I want to hold you, Kitten. Like this...please?"

Penny responded by snuggling down into his embrace and slowly drifting off into a very peaceful sleep. She smiled as she felt him kiss the top of her head gently.

"Night moonpie." She barely mumbled. Only Sheldon's Vulcan hearing allowed him to understand what she had said.

"Good night, kitten." Sheldon waited until she was firmly asleep before he finished his thought. "I love you so much."


	13. Waking up and the start of the Game

A/N: Happy Mother's Day to all you mom's out there. I wanted to post this today as my gift to all the mother's reading this. And if you aren't a mom, please call your mom. If you don't have one, then I understand but maybe instead treat a lover, spouse, friend, family, or a random stranger with kindness today.

I hope you are all staying safe and sane while we are still mostly quarintined in our homes.

As always I want to thank all the reviews, follows, faves, and reads you a have done. They keep me writing and smiling.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Penny slowly woke the next morning. She felt so warm and comfortable except for something hard pressed against her bottom. She wiggled a bit to try to move whatever it was to a less annoying spot. A deep groan sounded in her ear as the hard thing settled against the curve of the bottom of her cheeks. She heard the groan again mere seconds later as she scooted back a tiny bit to settle into the warmth behind her.

That's not Leonard. Penny thought as she blinked to wake herself up more. Yesterday came crashing back to her as she realized what was going on. She was in bed with Sheldon. He had a hard on. And it was currently nestled between her legs from behind. And… she had positioned him to be there.

"Kitten…" Sheldon groaned into her ear as his hand slipped over her hip to hold her still. His Texan accent was very thick from sleep and arousal. "You are not ready for us to continue what you are undoubtedly doing subconsciously. As much as I am enjoying the feeling, and very much want to continue, I do not think that would be wise right now."

"Sorry sweetie." Panny half whispered. "Maybe you should use the bathroom first. I'll lay here until you get up. But…umm…. Do you have something I can borrow to wear? I hadn't planned on spending the night."

Penny felt Sheldon kiss the top of her head before he got up to move to his closet. Penny turned over to watch him and saw just how big his tent was in his pants. Whoa. Penny subconsciously licked her lips as he tossed one of his flash shirts on the bed and a pair of sweats that he rarely wore.

"Thanks sweetie. I will shower after you are done if that is okay." Penny's voice was a little husky from her own arousal.

"That is okay, kitten. I have some of your shampoo, conditioner, and body wash in little bottles on the right side of the shower. I grabbed some before we left just in case you needed them. It is part of my train emergency kit." Sheldon responded before heading into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Penny sat on the bed processing this new bit of information. Sheldon not only liked what she had been doing and wanted to continue it. But he was willing to wait for her to be "ready" before they did anything. She was ready now. Well...at least physically. Probably not emotionally.

She also went over yesterday and how she was feeling today. Sleeping next to Sheldon had made her feel safe in a way she hadn't since she was a small kid. The last time was when she had had a nightmare and slept in her parents bed. She was around six years old.

Sheldon made her feel safe. He always had but she never realized the depth of just how much before. It allowed her a very peaceful sleep without all the stress and worry. She felt great today and ready to face her new stage in life.

As she took her shower once Sheldon was done, she imagined her old life, problems, issues, and worries washed down the drain as she rinsed the soap off. She knew this was going to be a much needed fresh start. Would her issues and crappy job still be there when she went home, sure. And she would still have to deal with Leonard but… she now felt confident in herself that she could face it because she had Sheldon. And Sheldon would keep her safe and support her while allowing her to be herself. It was time to take the mask off and be Queen Penelope. The girl only Sheldon had ever seen in her.

Penny turned off the water and dried off. She started making a mental list of things that she needed to change and do differently as she got dressed and braided her hair. She grabbed her laptop that she had brought with her and headed to the living area of the hotel suite.

"Sheldon, do you have the hotel room WiFi password by any chance? I need to look up a few things and check the classroom board for announcements." Penny asked as she sat down on the couch without looking around.

"Shelly… Penny slept with you last night?" George Jr. asked.

"Yes. And I loaned her some of my clothes as she hadn't planned on staying." Sheldon's accent was still prominent in his voice.

This caused Penny to look up. The fire she saw in Sheldon's eyes stroked the embers in her own body. The combination of her in his clothes, coming out of his room, and talking about academics apparently had a major effect on him. She would have to remember that.

"Kitten while the wiFi is free here it isn't the best. And I would prefer you to not use it for school. It is a public wiFi and while it's password locked, it's the same password as other rooms. Your phone has a hotspot function that is 100% secure. If you are logging in through the student portal please use that." Sheldon gruffly responded. He still hadn't gotten a hold of his raging hormones it seemed.

"Can you show me how to use it and set up my own password?" Penny asked while she looked for the function on her phone.

Sheldon helped her set up the hotspot password and then the WiFi connection on her computer. Penny knew how to do this at home and with a normal phone, but with this specific phone it seemed better to ask. And she was right. There was a certain way to set it up and it wasn't overly complicated but she wouldn't have gotten it right on her own.

"Thanks sweetie." Penny smiled at him as she kissed him on the cheek. She didn't even think about it as it had felt so natural to do.

"Your welcome. Breakfast will be in about 30 minutes. Mom is cooking with Missy. I will be on my laptop working with that team again if you need anything else." Sheldon responded as he stood up.

Penny looked up and gave him a smile. She noticed the rest of the family staring stunned at them as Sheldon walked back over to his computer at the dining room table. It took her a moment to understand why. She had kissed Sheldon on the cheek and he hadn't freaked out, washed his cheek, or rubbed it off. Huh. She thought to herself as she shrugged and went back to her computer.

Breakfast was interesting as there was a lot of meat and eggs served. Sheldon of course had his usual but even he added a side of bacon to his meal. The conversation consisted of discussion of the plans everyone had for the day and when the game was going to be and what not. It was different compared to dinner. Sheldon started to say something about the prayer before eating but Penny just said respect beliefs as she grabbed his hand.

It was the first time the Cooper family had morning breakfast with no fights besides playful banter. And the second meal Mary got to hold Sheldon's hand.

Penny hugged everyone before Sheldon and her left for Rachel's house. They were getting the rooms ready for Raj and Howard to stay there instead of the hotel. Rachel surprised Sheldon by getting rooms ready for his family to stay as well. She had told him that Penny's family was her family and her family doesn't stay in hotels. Not when she had this nice big house to share with them.

So by the fourth night the Coopers, Penny, Rachel, Raj, Howard, and Rachel's boyfriend were all staying at the house. Raj and Howard bunked together and Penny and Sheldon decided to bunk together so that Mary, MeeMaw, Missy, and George could all have their own rooms. Mary and MeeMaw, George and Missy, Raj and Howard,and Penny and Sheldon all shared a bathroom in their pairs. Penny and Sheldon were the only ones with an ensuite besides Rachel of course.

Routines were quickly established. Penny and Sheldon shared breakfast at 6am. The rest of the guests and Rachel ate breakfast at 8am. After breakfast and while the rest ate, Penny and Sheldon worked. Sheldon with the Germany team and Penny on her school work. By 10am, everyone headed out for sight-seeing while Rachel headed to cheerleading practice. Sometimes they would stay in one big group and sometimes smaller groups.

Sheldon got Penny an appointment to take the IQ test and the Learning type test on the sixth day of them visiting Dallas. She was a nervous wreck upon arriving at the school.

"There are no right or wrong answers, kitten. And no matter what the results, I will love you the same. I promise." He gave her a huge hug before gently pushing her into the testing room. Not giving her enough time to respond or become worse.

The day of the game arrived faster than she wanted it to. She was excited for Rachel and that she was going to a football game with Sheldon. She was able to get Missy and George extra tickets but they were in a different spot as it was last minute.

Rachel loaded up her car and left early as she had to be there for the squad before the gates opened to the public. Penny had made sure the bags needed had gone with Rachel before she left.

"Sheldon, are you ready?" Penny asked through the bathroom door. She knew it was a major no-no but couldn't help it as she knew he was nervous.

She stepped back as the door opened and Sheldon stepped out. He was in the Dallas Cowyboys jersey, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of boots. To her, he looked downright sexy.

"Wow." Penny barely breathed as she took him in.

"Is this correct?" Sheldon asked nervously.

"Yeah… let me go get changed and we will head out " Penny slipped into the bathroom to change into her Rams jersey and jeans. She slipped on matching boots to his and a cowgirl hat. Normally the hat isn't part of it but it's Texas. She figured she could get away with it.

"How do I look?" She asked as she stepped out. The fire in Sheldon's eyes was all the answer she needed. Penny moved to the closet and pulled out a second hat and placed it on Sheldon's head. "It's brand new and I made sure it was in the manufacturer's plastic when I bought it. And yes it's not normal for most games but this is Texas. I'm sure we will be fine. And it will help keep the sun off of you."

"Penny, you can't just wear a cowboy hat in Texas. Cattleman and horseman wear them. Not everyone else." Sheldon responded as he took his off. He reached over and took hers off as well. "But we can wear them at a country club I know of here. We can go tomorrow if you would like. Or we can wear them at home. But this is supposed to be about football and most people wear jerseys, face paint, body paint, or those game related hats."

"Or beer hats. Okay. We will find some other time to wear them. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. The guys said they will meet us there. Apparently, Leonard never went home but has been staying at a hotel. And since you had already given him his ticket, Howard says that he will be there. He has the seat next to you but if you need to I will switch with you." Sheldon informed her as they headed towards the car.

"Thanks for the heads up. I guess if he gives me too much of a problem, I could always kick him again." Penny said as she started the car after they got in.

"Okay so since we have VIP seats, we will be going through the main gate but then splitting off to a different section of the stadium. So anything you may want from the concession stands, I suggest you get right away before the lines get big." Penny explained. "Remember this is an experiment to compare from when you were a kid and now. Okay?"

"Yes Penny. I remember." Sheldon looked out the window for the rest of the drive to the stadium. Penny knew he was nervous and so was she. This would be their first game together and Sheldon's first game he wasn't forced to attend.

Penny found a parking spot once they arrived. They would have a bit of a walk to the gates but not too bad of one. She turned off the car and watched Sheldon for a bit as he observed the crowd already gathering.

"Any questions?" Penny asked quietly.

"Just one…" Sheldon turned to look at Penny. She could see his nerves and fear in them but also his trust in her.

"What's that sweetie?"

"Can I…Can I hold your hand?" Sheldon asked quietly. Penny gulped. Was this as a friend or more? "I'm nervous and you make me feel safe Penny. I just need my friend. My best friend. To help me through this."

Penny smiled, got out of the car, walked around and opened Sheldon's door and held out her hand for him to take. "Anytime sweetie. Anytime. And you don't need to ask. I will always hold your hand."

Sheldon smiled as he got out and shut the door; taking her left hand in his right. She moved to her "spot" on his right side as they started walking. That is where they both felt she belonged. Right there next to him as his right hand "man". As his constant in this changing world.

They met up with Raj and Howard at the front gate. Leonard also appeared looking smug until he saw Sheldon and Penny holding hands. He opened his mouth to say something but Penny cut him off.

"Not one word Leonard. He is nervous enough. Don't make it worse." Penny stated sternly.

"But your my-" Leonard started.

"I am your friend...maybe. But nothing else. If you make this worse for him, I will not only stop being your friend, but I will make sure you don't have a home to return to." Penny cut him off again.

"You can't do that!" Leonard yelled.

"Actually," Howard spoke up. "I wouldn't put it past her. She probably wouldn't have to try very hard to convince Sheldon to move you out. Granted he would probably insist that she move in and then you would be able to live in her apartment, but knowing her she would sooner offer it to Raj or Missy."

"Or you Howard." Penny smiled at him as he looked surprised. "It would give you some place to live besides your mother's house and the rent isn't that bad. Plus you would have awesome neighbors across the hall."

The guys chuckled as Leonard glared. But Penny took it as a win. She proceeded to lead the guys into the stadium. She grabbed hot dogs, nachos, and drinks for herself. Sheldon got a closed bag of chips and a bottle of water. He wasn't going to push it more than that at the moment. Plus Penny said she had a surprise for him if he at least bought one thing. So chips and Mt. Dew it was. Raj, Howard, and Leonard had each gotten a beer. They figured they would get food later.

The excitement could be felt in the air as thousands of fans found their seats for the first game of the season.

As they entered the stadium, Raj, Howard, and Leonard turned to go further up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Penny called out.

"To find our seats." Howard replied as Leonard rolled his eyes.

"Leonard said we should be in the high seats near the back, since you bought the tickets." Raj added after taking a sip of his beer.

"Raj!" Leonard squeaked.

"What? You did!" Raj replied back.

"Come on Sheldon. I'll let them figure it out. Raj… If you plan on sitting anywhere near where I will be seating you had best sip that beer sparingly." Penny turned to walk down the stairs toward the field. Raj saluted before following. Sheldon hurried to catch up to Penny and started telling her the current statistics of the two teams. They were stopped a few rows before the field by a couple of security. Penny showed them her pass and the group was waved through.

Penny led the group to the mid field sideline. One of the girls from the cheerleading squad broke away from the group on seeing Penny. Leonard and Howard both groaned.

"Here we go…." Howard started. For a much different reason then Leonard thought. Howard knew Leonard would start something as he had been complaining about Penny getting them kicked out or arrested for going down there with fake tickets. Leonard figured there was no way she could afford them and seemed to forget that her friend had sent her the tickets.

"Look, I am sorry. My friend here seems to think she needs to impress us. But we all know she can't afford these seats so we will just go find ours so we can watch the game." Leonard quickly shot off before anyone could say anything.

The girl glared at Leonard before turning to Penny. "Let me guess… tall, blue eyed Dallas fan here is Sheldon. Mocha colored shy guy nursing a beer is Rajesh. Short Beatles wannabe is Howard. And Idiot over there must be Leonard." The girl smiled at Penny.

"Hey!" Two voices sounded extremely offended.

"I am not an idiot! I have a phd, you know." Leonard said next.

"I'm not a beatles wanna be. But I would be for you." Howard creepingly suggested to the girl. Penny glared at him. "Right… sorry old habits die hard. I'm sorry for sounding like a creep, mademoiselle. I am trying to change but it is not easy."

The girl accepted his apology but held up her left hand showing off her wedding ring and simply pointed to the biggest guy on the Dallas team. He gave Howard a look that screamed touch my girl and you'll be the ball.

The girl smiled up at Sheldon. "So, you're Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper Ph.D, Sc.D."

"Yes." Sheldon's surprise showed on his face.

"Awesome! Well if you'll follow me, I'll lead you to your seats." The girl turned away from them and headed toward the owners box that was right there on the side of the field.

"Excuse me," Leonard spoke up. "You're not going to throw us out?"

"Of course not. Why would I do that?" The girl was quickly wanting to put him at the bottom of their pyramid.

"Well... while Penny is a very beautiful girl, her looks can only go so far. And I know she can't afford these seats so I thought for sure we'd get thrown out or arrested for fake tickets." Leonard replied nervously.

"Listen here, jerkwad!" The girl yelled loudly while stalking over to him. Her anger could be seen in every movement of her.body. "You are here as a guest of Penny's. If you don't shut your big fat trap right now, I will have my husband suggest to the coach to allow you to help them warm up!" The girl ground out while poking him in the chest.

"Awesome! I'll get to meet some of the team!" Leonard gloated.

Penny shook her head while her and Sheldon pointed to the team warm up areas. Leonard followed their fingers just in time to see a smaller guy (bigger than him but smaller than the rest of the team) get slammed into the ground and piled on by 15 heavy guys.

"Without padding!" The girl hissed. Leonard quickly sat down next to Penny. Sheldon started to carefully take the other seat beside her, when the girl called out. "Wait!"

Sheldon watched as she ran over to the cheerleader area and grabed a duffle bag. "PLEASE don't be mad!" The girl pleaded as she returned. "Penny shipped this to Rachel over a week ago. She knew you would need it, but the guards wouldn't have let you bring it with you. Rachel asked the owner to bring it as a favor to Penny."

Sheldon and the others watched as the girl pulled a plastic vacuum sealed bag out of the duffle. The boys cringed as they recognized what was in the bag. Sheldon felt Penny pull away from him slightly and look down at her hands still holding the food. The girl opened the bag after putting on a pair of gloves and pulled Sheldon's stadium bag out and handed it to him. The zip ties were just how he had left them so he knew it wasn't tampered with.

"You went into my room and took my stuff?" Sheldon's voice broked no wiggle room. She knew she had to answer him with the truth. Not that she wouldn't anyway.

"Yes...but I…" Penny's voice was small under everyone's gazes. But she could feel Sheldon's gaze the most. She knew he would be mad. She just hoped he wouldn't hate her for it.

"Sheldon…" the girl started.

"No!" Sheldon shook his head. "I'm sorry miss…"

"Courtney. I'm Courtney."

"Miss Courtney… I need to hear it from Penny." Sheldon turned back to Penny. He could see the unshed tears at his prosived anger.

"I know you need it Sheldon. I couldn't find a list anywhere of the items you would need to feel comfortable enough to be able to sit down here. These two," Penny pointed at Howard and Leonard. "Kept telling me it didn't matter as you would chicken out. They seem to forget you're from Texas. Raj said he had no clue as he has never seen you go to one before. But he was absolutely sure that cleansing wipes would be in it. And probably a cushion for proper coccyx support. But he also gave me your sister's number. I had already called your mom who hadn't a clue but was sure you had one. Your sister said she knew you had a case as a kid but she didn't remember what was in it. So she gave me MeeMaw's number. MeeMaw told me what to look for on the zip tie thingys. And about the general size. She also suggested for me to call ahead to Rach about food for you."

Before Sheldon could respond a voice over the intercom announced the start of the game was 5 minutes out. Sheldon quickly opened his duffle and did the quickest clean up and down he ever has. He also pulled out his seat cushion and the extra he had packed for Penny. Who quietly thanked him. Courtney came back with her husband carrying 2 different storage devices. One was your standard Ice chest. The other was a hot chest. She explained that they used them to keep hot and cold packs in normally.

"I've sterilized them three times before using them. Also, I want you to know that Penny wasn't shopping yesterday. Please don't be upset. I suggested the lie as she did go shopping but it was for me. She instead spent all day yesterday cooking. So enjoy. I will see you guys after the game."

"Who is she?" Howard finally asked.

"She's Rachel's sister and a member of the cheerleaders."

"So if she's a Ram how was she able to get the stuff in? What did she slee-" Leonard started to say his jealousy was written all over his face.

"If you want to end up ball-less, finish that sentence." Penny hissed at him. Her face was so livid that even Raj could feel the burning anger several seats away.

"I still don't see how a Rams cheerleader-" Leonard was cut off by the announcer.

"Welcome to the Rams vs Cowboys first game of the season. We hope you all will enjoy the game. I am also to remind all you couples out there, that the kissing cam may show you during the game. Remember folks it's said to bring you good luck and a strong relationship."

"Alright and now for your pregame entertainment lets welcome out the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders! This will be the first game as the new Captain for our very own Rachel!"

"She's a Dallas cheerleader?!" Leonard exclaimed as Courtney joined Rachel on the field. Sheldon looked into the coolers to see what was in them while the other three guys drooled over the front row seats they had of the cheerleaders as they did their routine.

"I hope you aren't mad." Penny whispered in Sheldon's ear. A shiver ran down his body. Starting near his ear and ending at his groin.

Sheldon turned to Penny. He leaned over and whispered in her ear so she could hear him. "I am not mad Penny. I'm touched. I told you I would go with you and yet you show your intelligence yet again. I never thought about how where we are sitting could affect what we are allowed to bring in. You have done more than anyone ever has to make me comfortable enough to enjoy this with you. And I know you only did it because you want me to have at least one enjoyable memory of football."

"I am glad you aren't mad." Penny smiled at him.

"Guys, stop drooling. And you probably should have gotten food as it's a long game and we have the thing afterward. So you will probably want to go get some food. " Penny informed the guys. "Oh, and you don't want to miss half time."

"What's halftime?" Howard asked.

"It is the halfway point of the game." Penny and Sheldon responded simultaneously. The both looked at each other and laughed.

"There's nothing special about it." Grumped Leonard.

Everyone stood for the national anthem and cheered for the coin toss. The game had started. Penny smiled as she felt Sheldon grab her hand again as the first kick off was exacuted and the players started to run. This was going to be an awesome game.


	14. story poll- I need input please! stat!

okay guys. I need input! so I humbly apologise for posting this instead of the next chapter. but I need your opinions.

in the next chapter, Penny will explode at Leonard in a very public way. here is my question...

Shoould Penny bring up the Arctic trip and the damage it caused?

the options are:

yes! Now!

yes but later

No it's too harsh/too long past

please answer in the comments. I will be watching for them. I will wait until I have at least 20 comments, or 5 days go by. The sooner I get your input the sooner I can post the next chapter.

thank you!


	15. First Kiss and an Explosion

A/N: OMG you guys rocked the poll. I am so thankful to you for all your answers. So the results have come in and are included in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

My thanks to everyone who has taken the time to follow, favorite, and review. I am so glad you all are enjoying this story.

I hope you all are staying safe and sane during these troubled times. Just remember that they will pass.

As always, Happy Reading.

* * *

Sheldon and Penny roared, cheered, and groaned for their respective teams. As the game traveled to halftime, the two got a bit competitive about it. Gentle bantering turned into betting. That turned into yelling over the crowd to hear each other. As soon as half time was reached the three boys made a run for the concession stands. Totally ignoring Penny's warning about missing halftime.

Penny laughed to herself as she saw them leaving up the stairs. "You know…they are going to regret not listening to me."

Sheldon, who had been trying to come up with a good comeback to her latest comment about the game, hadn't been paying attention to the boys. So he didn't understand why the boys would regret something. "Explain." He simply stated.

Penny pointed to the quickly retreating backs of their group. Leonard yelped and bolted further up the steps, leaving the other two behind. They proceeded to laugh as Leonard slipped on the steps in his haste.

"Oh, I see." Sheldon said as he turned back to her. "Didn't you tell them not to miss halftime?"

"Yup." Penny popped the "p" making it sound similar to a bubble gum bubble popping.

"Then I completely agree with you." Sheldon smiled at her. "They are going to regret it."

Penny smiled back as the two teams' cheerleaders flooded the field. Each cheerleader team did their own routines as music blared from the loud speakers. Penny had once thought that it would have been her on the field instead of Rachel. She had wanted to be a NFL cheerleader so bad in highschool. Kurt was the one who convinced her to try acting. That she would be an "instant star". For once, she was glad he did. Being there with Sheldon… Having met Sheldon… It made everything she had done, lost and given up on, totally worth it. If going back in time and changing her choices made it so she never met Sheldon, then she never wanted to do so.

Sheldon made her feel safe, cared for, loved, cherished, respected, needed and challenged. No one else had ever made her feel that way. One or two...maybe three of those things. But never all of them. Best of all, she would never have to wonder if he was cheating on her, he would never be able to. And if he was unhappy or didn't like something, he would just tell her. Sure they had their arguments and fights. Their conflicts and issues. But… They always worked it out in the end. None of this passive-aggressive bullshit. No "it's your fault I cheated" and definitely no being arm candy. She knew that with Sheldon, it would be honesty, love, passion, compromise, caring, gentlemanly manners, and friendship.

Penny looked up as Sheldon looked down at her. She could see all the excitement and fun he was having. All the worries, phobias, and fear was replaced with trust and love. It was a heady combination and took her breath away.

"Sheldon…" Penny barely breathed, causing his eyes to travel to her lips.

"Yes, Penny?" Sheldon questioned back.

Her answer was drowned out by thousands of cheering fans as they announced the kiss cam count down appeared. But Sheldon could see her lips form the words I and Ready. The boys managed to make it back just in time to see the last girl flip through the air and land across from where she started.

"You said it wasn't important!" Howard slapped Leonard on the arm.

"I was told it wasn't!" Leonard yelled while he pointed at the man in question. "By Sheldon!"

"I told you it wasn't important on TV, unless it's the Super Bowl. I never said that about being at a game. You were warned."

Leonard was still sulking when their group appeared on the kiss cam. First it was Howard talking to the girl behind him. Then after a few more couples, it showed Raj talking with an asian girl. While Howards kiss was long and kinda creepy, Raj's was very short but very sweet too. The last couple writing appeared and Sheldon and Penny showed up on the screen.

"You don't have to, Sheldon. I know that you are not into public displays." Penny said while turning back to see him.

Sheldon responded by simply tusking while lifting his left hand to tangle into the hair at the back of her neck, as his lips lowered to a hair's breadth away from hers. He gently pulled on her hair, tilting her face up to him.

"But I want to, kitten." He breathed as his lips gently touched hers for the first time. Fireworks exploded, figuratively, as he felt her soft lips against his own. He expected to feel grossed out, as he had when he was younger, and his mind full of the number of germs on her lips. Instead his mind was blissfully blank. He felt the vibration of her moan as it traveled up her chest, before he heard it. She rested her hands on his chest, and pushed against his lips more firmly. As his body responded automatically and pulled her closer, his mind began to fill again. Only this time, it was full of thoughts and memories of Penny.

The day they first met when she called him a beautiful mind genius guy, the first time she sang him soft kitty. The first time she beat him on Halo (and only she had ever done so), the time she dislocated her shoulder, anything-can-happen-thursday, his award ceremony with his new suit, going to the store and buying his new suit. Her challenging his strike the first time, the fire in her eyes as they stared off after he threw her undies on the telephone wire. How she comforted him after the arctic trip, how she looked in the kitchen cleaning her floor. Her eyes when she told him about the football game, the train ride, dinner with his family. The list goes on. He saw everything again as if in a new light as he experienced his first kiss with the only person, besides family, he has ever loved.

He forgot about the crowd, the cameras, his friends, Leonard…. All he knew in that moment was the feeling of just how right kissing Penny was. His Penny Blossom... His kitten. He groaned deeply, sounding a lot like a rumble of thunder in the distance, as she crawled into his lap and gently slipped her tongue into his mouth. He tasted the food and drink she had eaten earlier but he also tasted something distinctly Penny. She moaned and ground into his lap when his tongue tentatively touched hers. He tried to match her movements.

As he grew a little more used to the sensations that kissing Penny caused, he heard the crowd again and remembered the kiss cam. He reluctantly pulled back and looked up at the giant screen that they were currently displayed on. Penny turned as well.

He saw that his hands were up the back of her jersey and the words Rams and Cowboys Unite displayed at the bottom. He did not want Penny to get up at the moment. He did not need the entire stadium to see just how much kissing her affected him. Instead he smirked as he moved his hands down to rest on her bottom. He gave her bottom a light squeeze as she laid her head on his shoulder, burying her face in his neck. She kissed his neck gently causing him to groan deeply.

"What the hell are you doing Sheldon?" Leonard exploded next to them. He seemed to forget there was a camera there as he started a huge temper tantrum. "Penny is my girlfriend! Get your stinking hands off her."

"Your girlfriend!?" Penny exclaimed in shock as she lifted her head. The romantic moment spoiled by the homunculus.

"Yes! You are my girlfriend. I don't know what he has done to you since this whole trip started, but enough is enough!" He even stomped his little foot. Yup tantrum like a child, complete.

"What happened is that he has respected every boundary I have put up. What happened is that he took care of me but didn't treat me like I'm fragile or can't do so on my own. What happened is that he respects my decisions even if they aren't "the best for me" simply because they are my decisions. What happened is that you got jealous over bullshit and slept with someone else. What happened is that I realized that you are not a "good guy". You were supposed to be the good guy! But no! You're a jerk just like all the rest of them!" Penny had been getting louder and louder until she was yelling and everyone around them could hear her. Which caused those near them to dig out their phone cameras to film this, so she was pretty sure it was going to be on youtube. Not to mention, the stadium and tv cameras were still on them as well.

"I respect you!" Leonard yelled back.

"No you don't. You only respect yourself." Penny yelled back.

"I respect others!" Leonard all but stomped his foot.

"Name one." Penny crossed her arms across her chest.

"Sheldon." A smug look blossomed on Leonard's face only to freeze as anger, pure unadulterated rage, crossed Penny's.

"If you respected him, you never would have sabotaged his work. You never would have let him cover it up. You never think about killing someone to the point of having plans and making weapons!" Penny released all of the built up anger over the Arctic trip that she had been holding back. "If you truly respected him, you NEVER would have made him leave essential stuff behind or brought a damn electrical can opener with you."

"It was necessary. He was being a control freak!" Leonard yelled while trying to get in her face.

"He was the team leader. He was supposed to be in charge. You always tell me he is a control freak but you never bother to find out why. So, his behavior was different from when?" Penny challenged.

"I don't need to know why. He is the one who isn't normal. And we were in a confined area." Leonard tried to justify

"You wanted to throw his iPod outside and lock him out!" Penny screamed back. The fans nearby were swiveling their heads back and forth as if watching my tennis.

"We would have let him back in, eventually." Leonard really looked like he didn't understand what he did wrong

"You guys were in the Arctic! 5 minutes without proper gear would kill a person. Knowing Sheldon, he would have freaked and ran outside without his gear. Thinking that you, how best friend, would have let him back in right away! And you don't even care!"

"I care about you!" Leonard swung the argument back around. "And I do respect you. I always have."

"Like hell you do! If you respected me, you wouldn't try to change me. You wouldn't tell me what I should or should not be doing. You wouldn't be using me as a trophy or arm candy to your fellow geeks."

"Hey!" Several voices around them sounded.

"So that's it isn't it. You don't like that I am a geek!" Leonard tried to turn this back at her.

"Nothing is wrong with being a geek. I am in love with the biggest geek I know, but he is also the sweetest man I know. I love and respect my other friends too who happen to be geeks as well. Howard and Raj may have their flaws and some of them are a really big hinderance when someone is trying to get to know them, but they still respect that I am an adult. An adult who was making decisions long before I met you. They understand that I need friends not a Daddy. I have a Daddy and I love him very much." Penny explained to everyone who can hear her.

"Eww! I am not trying to be your dad." Leonard's face turned a bit green.

"Telling me what I can and can't eat, drink, buy, and do. Who I can and can't hang out with. What I am allowed to do as a career or job. When I can go places and with whom I am allowed to go with. That is the actions of two types of people. I went with the lesser of the two evils." Penny poked him in the chest.

"I do not want to be your daddy! Maybe I'm the other type of guy." Leonard screamed. Sheldon and the guys were impressed that he hasn't needed his inhaler yet.

"Well the other guy is an abusive asshole who thinks that women have no say in their own lives and should just do as they are told. And when they don't get what they want they turn violent and hurtful." Penny pointed out.

"I've never hit you." Leonard stared in shock.

"No you haven't. But you have called me names, belittled me, said very hurtful things, and have always used my fears and insecurities against me. You also did some very stalkerish actions when I first met you." Penny had stopped yelling but it seemed as if the whole world was quiet enough to hear her.

"Sheldon does those things too." Leonard tried but failed to make it believable. He was actually rather disgusted with the way she was describing his actions.

"Maybe," Penny hummed thoughtfully, "but never in an attempt to harm or in a mean way on purpose. Sheldon is someone who says what is the truth very bluntly. Did I graduate community college? No. Did I quit? Yes. Do I freeload off some of your stuff? Yup. But you both let me. Him and I have talked about this. He never means it to be mean or harmful. It's more of his way of reminding me of all the things you guys do for me. Well…. Mostly him but not the point.

"The point is Sheldon didn't know he was being mean. You did. And while we are on the subject, Sheldon would never cheat on me. Especially because I was spending time with an old friend who is like family to me. So stop comparing your actions to everyone else. Own your flaws and mistakes. Learn from them. I really do like you as a friend but this 'I'm your girlfriend' bullshite has to stop. I am not currently anyone's girlfriend. And before you open your mouth and insert your whole leg, that was the very first time Sheldon and I have kissed. And he never set out to "steal me". If you really think about it, I have always been his. From that first shy smile in the hallway and the awkwardly shy but completely honest way he leaned on his whiteboard. With no agenda in mind then to answer my questions and bask in my awe of him. " Penny turned to sit back down but stopped. "Oh and one more thing, Leonard. I absolutely loved the Xena outfit gift he gave me. I look at it as my Leonard Nemory napkin. So before you go and try to underhand his gift giving again, really think on how much that napkin meant to Sheldon. Because, for me, that Xena outfit meant just as much if not more."

"Why?" Leonard's face showed just how lost he felt at that moment.

Penny smiled softly. It was that smile that she always got on her face when she thought of something Sheldon did that she truly loved. Leonard actually noticed it this time.

"Because… It was meant as a gift. Sheldon didn't do gifts when we first met. If you remember, he thought gifts had to be equal in value during the exchange. So for him to give me a priceless gift, especially not knowing I would like it, means more to me than anything else. It's not so much what the gift is or the price of it. But rather he took a flyby comment and made sure I'd have the option later if I want it. Furthermore, he never wanted anything in return. For Sheldon that is huge." She smiled at Sheldon before turning back to Leonard.

"So really, I have you to thank for that. Had you not convinced him to give me wine for my birthday, the Xena gift would not have meant quite the same thing. As it's a non-optional social convention. But… by giving it to me the way he did, made it mean so much more. It was a "just because" gift. Like here is something for you because I was thinking of you. Normally this would be normal between friends but not so for Sheldon. So it's a big deal. Plus he picked something I have secretly always wanted and he did it as Sheldon always does. Fully and completely. Do you even know what was all in it Leonard?"

Leonard shook his head no. "I thought not. When we get back, and yes I am taking a train back as well, I might just tell you. Or I'll have you wait for comic Con. But for now, stop the passive-aggressive shit and just be my friend. Otherwise, you may end up friendless, homeless, and jobless. And guys, own being geeks. Sometimes they are the best in personality, kindness, and in bed." She winked at the guys before taking her seat. The group of people around them cheered loudly as Sheldon gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you too, kitten." He whispered in her ear making her smile again.

For the rest of the game, Cowboys and Rams all over the audience started actually talking to each other and the stadium atmosphere skyrocketed in excitement as the game came to a close. It ended as a tie game which suited everyone just fine surprisedly. There were no fights in the parking lot nor did the cops have to be called. Instead there was one giant after party with BBQs and drinks being shared all around.

The gang, minus Leonard, all went back to Rachel's for the after party. It was going to be a blast. Leonard did as he was originally asked, or rather told to do, and went home. But not to Pasadena. No. It was time that he actually dealt with all the emotions he had churning in his mind and heart. But… he also realized that maybe, just maybe, he had lost Penny because of his own actions. He needed help and didn't know where else to turn to. He only hoped it would actually help him and not make it worse. He knew he had to take his chances.

He sent the guys a quick message telling them where he was going, and then pulled a Sheldon. He took the train to go see his mother.


	16. Loving Touch

A/N: Thank you my fans for all the readers, faves, follows, and reviews. These keep me going in some of my darkest times. I am currently experiencing writer's block on the next chapter but I wanted you to have this to read. So while I may not know when the next chapter is posted, and I'm always open to ideas, please enjoy this one. This chapter is dedicated to CTR69 for all of his support and encouragement. And as always, Happy Reading!

* * *

"Alright little missy, we expect to hear from you more often." Mary Cooper told Penny as they got ready to board the train.

"I'll try, Mary. You know I can get very busy and I'll forget." Penny responded.

"Oh shush you." MeeMaw shooed Mary away. "Moonpie, will make sure she stays in contact. Besides, they have a train to catch. We don't want to keep them long."

"We will see you all soon." Penny tried to soothe Mary's obvious worry. She really did not want to promise anything that she couldn't follow through on.

Missy gave Penny a hug and George Jr., picked her up and spun her around before kissing her on her cheek.

"If you ever need a big brother to come out there and help with anything, you let me know. I'll be there. I may not have the best relationship with Shelly, but I do still care about him. I know you're going to be my sister-in-law at some point. So I am starting now, sis. And I don't care what the others say. If you can make Mary cry herself to sleep with happy tears every night for the last week, then you're my sister in my book." George's voice was thick with emotion. It made his Texan accent a bit thicker too. If she hadn't met Sheldon, she could easily see herself with this Cooper.

"Thanks George. I appreciate it." Penny gave him a bit more squeeze around his waist before letting go and turning back to Missy. "I guess I'll be seeing you more often?"

"Oh yes. Raj is such a sweetie. And because I'm Sheldon's twin, he is now able to talk to me. Even if he doesn't consider me a sister, it still works out. Which is awesome. I have a few things to wrap up here before I head out there again. I might even consider staying for a while. I just don't know yet." Missy hugged Penny again before heading off to talk to Sheldon.

Penny smiled as Sheldon pulled his sister into a hug. He was really coming along in the hug department. It was so good to see. Plus the shocked look on Missy's face before the tears came was priceless to see. Penny had managed to snap a picture of it before Missy cried into Sheldon's shoulder. Those two have needed this for a long time.

"I told you that you're a God send, right?" Mary whispered in Penny's ear as she hugged her from behind so they both could watch the beautiful vision of the two twins finally being twins.

"Yes Mary. You have." Penny turned around to look at Mary. " George said I have made you cry every night. He did say it was from joy. Do you have a quick explanation?"

"For the first time in Shelly's life, he is hugging his family. He has not fought the meal prayer, he has held my hand without gloves, and he is smiling a genuine smile that I have never seen before. He is truly happy and… well look at him. He is holding Missy. They may be twins but it's always been the other way around. And that was only when he was really upset. Then add in the fact that it's in public. He's kinda making a scene. Most others are as well but…" Mary gave Penny a huge happy yet watery smile. "When you have been trying and failing his whole life to get him to do this, to finally see it is priceless. I always wondered if I had failed him somehow. If I didn't teach him as I should have. But I've watched him with you. He has taken everything about how to treat a women, and has put it into action in his own Shelly way."

"I don't think I completely understand." Penny frowned a little. "But you didn't fail him at all. He is a great man, who has taken what he has experienced from childhood and what you taught him, and applied it in such a way that makes up who he is. He loves you just as much as his MeeMaw. It's in what he says automatically that I can see that. But with Sheldon, I never have to worry about being cheated on, hit, beaten up, on purposely hurt. He speaks honestly, bluntly sure but honest. And he is all of those things because of you, Mary. He respects women but knows they are strong too. How can he not with two strong Cooper women to look up to. He took what you went through with his father to heart. And bluntly refuses to do the same to anyone else. He can accurately describe what it felt like to be in a home that fought all the time. So he vividly knows what any child of his would be going through. And wants none of it for his own. But… he also knows what he does want. And that's to have a loving family. Despite your flaws in your marriage, he never felt unloved or lacking. Well except for some really intelligent conversation. I know he has mentioned he would prefer Beverly as a mother but I don't think that is really the case. I think it's more that he wants to have a stimulating conversation with anyone. Especially from you."

"But I'm dumber than a dolt. I have nothing to hold a conversation with him about." Mary replied sadly.

"Oh I don't know." Penny smirked. "How do you think he will be if we have kids? Or what's an appropriate gift to buy me for our anniversary? Or how about just how I am doing in general? I don't mind if you use me as a conversation. I am sure there will be times he will need to talk to another women about me."

"He usually does that with MeeMaw." Mary replied.

"That is only because he doesn't have good experiences talking with you. Normally you're called to play bad cop while MeeMaw plays good cop. Try calling him every week just to see how he's doing. It doesn't matter if you understand everything he says, just that you actually listen. And the more positive experiences the more he'll call you. If it doesn't work… I will owe you a spa day."

"I told you she was a smart cookie." MeeMaw said as she walked over to us. Mary smiled at Penny, now in a much brighter mood before heading off to say goodbye to Sheldon.

"And that is why Mary cried herself to sleep. She is so happy with how much you are able to help us bridge that gap with moonpie. On both sides. Oh it may be a rope bridge right now. But there was nothing before.and it's quickly turning into a wooden bridge. That bridge is what's making her so happy. You explained Sheldon in such a way that we now understand him a lot more. And you are helping him be a better son, brother, and all around good family member. He's learning those social skills that we couldn't teach him. I ain't gonna lie. That hurts, sugar. But if that..." MeeMaw gestured to the family in front of her, being an actual whole family unit. "...is what the outcome is. Then we will take that little bit of pain for all that happiness."

"I am glad MeeMaw. And thank you. You all made me feel so welcome. I don't get that much at my family home anymore." Penny smiled gently while watching Sheldon interact with the other Coopers.

"No thank you, sugar. We can't even tell you what it means to us. Now, why don't you go extract your man before the train leaves." MeeMaw paused a moment. "I never thought I would say that before. Sheldon… missing a train…"

Penny laughed at that. Because Mister I-love-trains is really about to miss his train, just to talk to family. It was an amazing sight to see. Penny walked over and slid her arm around his waist. His body stiffened for a moment before relaxing. Everyone stopped talking as Sheldon just looked down at Penny waiting for her to talk.

"I am getting on the train before it takes off. The warning bell has already gone off. It was nice seeing you all again and I will try to keep in touch. No promises though but I will try." Penny waved goodbye as she left Sheldon there to finish up. If he missed the train, it was on him. She smiled as she heard his response though.

"Oh drat! I guess I have to go now. I love you all. See you later." His accent was thick as his emotions were running a bit higher than normal.

Everyone waved bye as Sheldon joined Penny in their private cabin. Because of the mix up on the way to Texas, the train company gave them a free upgrade to one of the higher rooms. Single bed this time. But this one had a small desk and table in the room. And was a little bit bigger. She thought there were only about 4 cabins in the whole car so that probably helped. Sheldon joined her shortly after the train started moving. He had food and drinks in a bag so he must have stopped by the food cart. He set his suitcase down before pulling Penny into a huge hug.

"What's this for?" Penny asked while she smiled into his chest.

"For making my family so happy. They are staying with Rachel for a few more days before heading home. They want to do some shopping and such first." Sheldon twanged out. "Penny?"

"Yes Sheldon?" Penny pulled back a bit to look up at him.

Sheldon just smiled his "Penny smile" before lowering his lips to hers in a searing passionate kiss. His tongue immediately ran along her lips asking for entrance. Penny moaned as she grabbed his shirt into her fist to keep steady as her legs grew weak. Who knew Sheldon was such a good kisser? She certainly didn't. Nor had she expected this to happen. Hoped yes but not expected. Especially before he sanitized the room. She felt her body turn as Sheldon sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap, all without breaking the kiss.

His tongue fully explored her mouth while engaging her tongue in a game of tag. He was learning how she liked to kiss and how her body responded to what he did. And how he responded, and what he felt, for her. Her mouth tasted entirely like Penny. He didn't even have the words to describe it. Home… She tasted like home. Like what his 0,0,0,0, would taste like if it had a taste.

That thought made it all click into place. His 0,0,0,0, wasn't a spot on the couch. It wasn't in his apartment or even in a specific place. His 0,0,0,0, had become Penny. Penny was his home. Penny was his reason for living now. His one true love wasn't physics or science anymore, it was Penny. Sheldon slowed down the kiss in his awe as his mind processed this revelation.

Penny was so turned on at the moment, that it took her a moment to notice the change in Sheldon. She slowly pulled back, releasing the kiss, to look up at him. His face had the look of pure joy, shock, amazement, and wonder. It was as if he had solved String Theory and had proven its existence.

"Sheldon?" Penny asked quietly not wanting him to lose whatever it was he was thinking about that put that look on his face. Her breath caught as he turned his eyes to lock with hers. His gorgeous blue eyes shone with tears but held so much happiness, love and joy that she knew something pivotal had happened.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Yes I am okay. And… you happened." Sheldon was so emotional that his voice became such a thick Texan accent that he put George Jr. to shame.

"Okay…" Penny licked her lips as her voice trailed off. "Can you explain?"

"Do you remember that I once explained to you why the far right cushion is my spot?" Sheldon still had the same look on his face, but now it was solely concentrated on Penny.

"Yes. It's your 0,0,0,0, spot in the universe." Penny smiled as he nodded.

"Yes that is what I said. But I just realized that I was wrong." Sheldon pecked Penny on the mouth.

"How were you wrong?" Penny looked really confused and worried. Sheldon was never wrong.

"My 0,0,0,0, spot isn't some spot on a couch or an apartment or even a place or thing."

"Okay? So what is your 0,0,0,0, spot then?" Penny was beginning to get really worried. This did not seem like Sheldon at all.

"It's you." Sheldon could hear and see Penny's breath catch. He watched as understanding of what exactly he was saying blossomed on her face turning her worries into full blown happiness and love. "I was trying to think about what you taste like. And it all clicked. You taste and feel like home. Like where I truly belong. My 0,0,0,0. My right-hand women. My partner. My equal. Maybe not in intelligence that we know of, at least in academia. But for all my book smarts you are equal in relationships and emotions. The social and street smarts that I lack. You are my balance, the yin to my yang. You are my… Everything."

"Sheldon…" Penny was at a loss of words. And she wasn't completely understanding what he was getting at.

Sheldon licked his lips. They tasted like her. He casted around in his brain for some way for her to really understand.

"Since I was a young child, I always believed that science, specifically physics would always be my true love. The one thing that would never let me down. Except that it has."

"How?" Penny barely breathed out. Only because of Sheldon's Vulcan hearing, could he hear it.

"She, as in science, isn't you. You have become my true love. I will always have a love of science. But it now falls second to you. Since we have been on this trip, the only times I have thought about science was when the Germany team needed my help and when I was helping you with school work. The rest of the time I have been plagued with thoughts of you. And how much you have helped me change. Pushing me when I needed it. Never backing down. Supporting me and comforting me too. Science can't do any of that. She is a cold hearted bitch compared to you."

Tears fell down Penny's face as what he was saying fully hit her. She knew her tears would be taken wrong so she kissed him with everything she had. She poured every emotion, thought, and feeling into that kiss. She pushed him down on the bed and stretched out over him. Not to start sex or anything but so he could simply hold her as she cried tears of joy. She wanted him to feel every part of her body accept him.

Finally after a while, they needed breath, so she pulled back and peered down into his eyes. "Sheldon. I want you to understand me perfectly and clearly. I love you. I have never said those three words to any one since my failed relationship with Kurt. I have been too afraid of getting hurt again. I don't fear that with you. Ever. I know we will have our fights, but we always work them out. I don't have elegant words to use to explain what I am feeling. But I am very happy. These tears are of joy because I DO understand what you are telling me. I have no plans to go anywhere away from your side. But we need to take this at our own pace. I am pretty sure one of the Cooper matriarchs gave you a ring. And if you ask me yes I will wear it. Proudly. But I want you to be you. There is no need to rush anything, nor is there any reason to label this relationship. I am not going to sign a contract, not that you have mentioned one, because I trust you and I know you trust me. Those are for people we don't trust. But that doesn't mean I won't take this seriously. I love you. And I don't want to lose you because we move too fast or do something one of us is uncomfortable with."

Sheldon pushed her off his body so he could get up. She had obviously said something that made him start digging around his suitcase. He came back to the bed and laid back down, pulling her back over him.

"Sorry. Please continue." Sheldon spoke quietly. His accent was almost permanently in his voice by now.

"I think I know a way to explain." Penny grabbed her laptop and loaded her class schedule. It showed current classes but also her future classes, as well as her major. "Do you remember when you tried to teach me physics?"

"Of course. It wasn't easy. I actually enjoyed the challenge." Sheldon sat up next to her.

"Well… I never stopped trying to learn about it. But… I had lied to you. I wasn't learning to be able to talk to Leonard. You see, I had thought you wouldn't teach me if you knew I wanted to learn so that I could understand and talk to you about it." Sheldon's face went from joyful to hurt to being in awe as she talked. "You didn't seem to like me much then and seemed to only tolerate me because of Leonard."

"You were trying to learn…" Sheldon swallowed thickly, "for me?"

"Yes. Well… not so much as was trying to. I still am. In fact…" She trailed off as she pushed the computer over to him. She watched as he scanned the page, looked at her as if asking why she was showing him her class schedule. She just waited and watched as his eyes went wide when his beautiful brain fully processed what he had seen on the screen. She watched him scan the page again, probably double checking the major. He finally looked up at her.

Tears shown in his eyes this time. "You are choosing Physics as your major? For me?"

"Well yes and no. See… The contract said any science. And I figured that if I can learn some of what you talk about then we could have more conversations. And I wanted to do something to make you proud. I figured any type of degree would suffice but… I really enjoyed some of our times on the roof watching the comets. So I originally thought of astrophysics. But when I looked into it, it didn't appeal to me. So I looked at others. After the arctic trip, I had wished there was something I could do to help you or even understand what went wrong. And I had wanted to go with you to begin with. And not because it was pretty. I'm sure it was, but there is a lot that can be studied while up there. So this field of study is really for me in some ways and for you in others."

"So it's for us? As in both of us?" Sheldon's hands were shaking as he logged her out and closed the screen of the laptop. He gently moved it to the desk.

"I never really thought about my reasons but yes. I was hoping if I could get my B.A. then maybe you would help me get a master's and maybe even a doctorate's degree. But I hoped CalTech would let me be your assistant, at the very least after getting the B.A., on any future expeditions you need to do to prove monopoles or string theory."

Sheldon barely let her finish talking before he pushed her to the bed, climbed on top of her and kissed her within an inch of her life. Well… maybe not really but it sure felt that way to Penny. She wanted so bad to make love to him, but she wanted him to be ready. She felt something slip on to her left ring finger as he proceeded to remove her top.

"Sheldon?" She half moaned, half asked.

"You said you would wear it. I'm not asking, I know. But I am not going to ever let you go." Sheldon moved his right hand behind her back and quickly, expertly unspaped her bra.

"Sheldon?!" Her question became a squeal. His hours of playing video games came into effect as he continued to remove her clothes. "Isn't it a bit fast to get engaged?"

He began to kiss his way down her body starting at her clavicle. He kissed every exposed inch of her skin. He worshipped her body as he answered in-between each kiss against her skin. "That ring simply states that you are my everything. The ring means you are permanently off the market. As you said," he paused to look up at her, "we have no reason to put a label on our relationship. You may buy me a ring as well if you wish. I will wear it gladly. But if you want to get married, then I am more than willing to. It doesn't have to be right now or ever, that is up to you. But you, Penny, are mine as I am yours."

Sheldon moved down her body to her breasts as he started writing something with his tongue on her skin. She tried to concentrate on what he was writing. It took her a few moments but she was able to finally figure it out. Sheldon was writing; SLC infinity sign QPC. Sheldon Lee Cooper forever with Queen Penny Cooper. Penny cried as she realized this was his way of proposing to her without actually proposing. His physical way of showing her what he meant. Normally she would get really mad if someone else had tried something even close to this. But with Sheldon… she just couldn't bring herself to get mad. She also didn't feel scared or trapped, as she did with others she had dated. Even Kurt.

Her hand moved into his hair as a way to respond. She didn't have words, so she tried to say what she needed to through touch. She didn't push him away or pull him to her. She simply accepted his statement and actions. Moaning at any sensitive spots he found. He moved down her body while ignoring her breasts. He kissed, licked and touched every inch of her body except her vagina and her breasts. The two parts of her body she really wanted him to touch.

Sheldon smirked as she groaned in complaint as he moved past her labia again as he moved back up her body. His hands trailing underneath her so as to stimulate every possible nerve ending he could. Sheldon examined her body as he would an equation on his whiteboard; thoroughly and completely from every angle. It was very intense and very erotic.

Penny almost screamed, her moan was so loud, when his tongue finally touched her left of her nipple. It twirled around the peak before slowly licking across the hard nub. He repeated his actions on her right nipple but with his right hand causing her body to arch off the bed and into his. He licked and flicked his tongue around her areola until she was begging before finally sucking her nipple into his mouth. His right hand proceeded to pinch, roll, and pull her other nipple in time with what his mouth was doing.

Penny could do nothing but bask in the raging hormones and sensations currently flooding her body. She had never expected him to do anything except maybe a kiss. Never in a million years had she expected this train ride to start in such a way. She hoped for some kissing and fooling around. This though was beyond anything she could have dreamed up in a million years. Her entire body tingled and pulsed with pleasurable energy. Instead of her normal orgasms she's used to that were good but short lived, this felt as if her whole body was preparing to orgasm. Every nerve ending from the top of her skull down to the tips of her toes was alive and pulsing. Her whole body was beginning to tremble from the sheer amount of pleasure Penny was experiencing.

Sheldon switched his mouth to her right breasts and his left hand replaced where his mouth vacated. He alternated between rough hard pulls and sucks to gentle lapping and rubbing. He could tell he was driving her pleasure and impending orgasm much higher. He wanted to give her the most powerful orgasm she has ever experienced. To do so, he was focused on all of her reactions. He used techniques he learned about through various research and anatomy classes on various places of her body. He repeated those that got the best reactions. And because of his eidetic memory, he learned fast.

Sheldon completely removed his mouth from her skin as his hands kneaded and lightly squeezed her breast, which fit perfectly, so he could look down at her. Her face was flushed in a very healthy aroused way. Her eyes were glazed over with pleasure, shock, and love. Her body trembled gently as she approached the peak of her pleasure. He let go of her chest and slowly trailed his hands, and eyes down her abdomen, to her hips and down her legs. She gently spread her legs wider as he kissed up her leg starting at her ankle. He particularly paid attention to her pulse points like near the bone of her inner ankle, the back of her leg, and the tender flesh of her inner thighs. First her left leg, then her right. As he reached the apex of her legs, he glanced up at her and smirked. A light sheen of sweat started to appear on her body especially in the valley of her heaving chest. As her eyes were closed, she had no idea what he was about to do.

Keeping his eyes on her face he held his breath, so as to not give her a warning, he gently brought his face close to his new nirvana. His tongue darted out and slipped between her outer pussy lips to flick her clit. He was glad that he had continued to watch her. The moment his tongue touched her lower lips, she screamed his name so loud, he was sure everyone on the train could hear her orgasm. Her hands fisted into his hair holding him there as every fiber of her being seemed to explode outward before coming back together.

As she started her descent back to earth from her new place in the heavens, he started phase two of his "satisfy Penny" plan. He spread her lower lips apart and proceeded to lap up all the juices her body was supplying. He vigorously flicked her clit with his tongue as he shoved three fingers into her spasming pussy. She screamed his name again as he made a come hither motion, thus hitting her g-spot and causing her to explode a second time before she even came down from the first one completely. Once he could move his fingers, he thrusted them into her at alternating rhythm. From soft and slow to fast and hard. All the while still tonguing her clit. He entered a fourth finger into her wet passage as he pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked hard. Triggering yet another orgasm. He loved hearing her scream his name so passionately and loudly.

Penny's body was violently shaking with her head thrashing back and forth. Intangible sounds and words fell from her mouth as she rode her pleasure high. His family ring reflected the sunlight from outside as her hands gripped the bed sheet. His heart swelled with pride and love. As he watched his Penny come apart. By his own doing.

He timed it just right, watching her body closely. As she started to plummet yet again from her explosive high, he removed his fingers from her soaking pussy, moved them to grab her nipples and pitch and roll them much harder now as she was more turned on. She opened her beautiful eyes and leaned up just a bit to see him smirk at her and wink. She started to say something but he quickly moved his head back down and thrusted his tongue deep into her pussy thrusting a few times before flicking it against her g-spot while his nose rubbed her clit.

She exploded harder than any orgasm that came before. Her entire body arched off the bed. She screamed his name so loud that the windows shook. Her hands left the covers to hold his head in place as she sprayed him with her pussy juices and cum. He kept it up as she continued to cum, forcing her body to release all the tension in it and replace it with pure unadulterated pleasure.

She came so hard that she blacked out as her body collapsed to the bed and went completely limp. Sheldon smiled softly knowing he had satisfied her completely. He moved to the bathroom and proceeded to wet down a rag. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror. He had so much pussy juices all over his face, it was shiny in the light. His hair stood up in random spikes from her hands at the end. And yet...he didn't feel grossed out for once. He let her rest for a moment, as he quickly washed up. Grabbing another wet washcloth, he returned to the bed. He cleaned her up, rubbing gently over sensitive sex with the soft cool cloth. She slowly returned to consciousness as he was cleaning her and just watched him do it.

Penny's entire body thrummed with relaxed energy and residual pleasure. Penny watched Sheldon grab his train PJs, take off his own clothes which gave her a very nice view of his toned body, and pull on the pants. He gently slipped the pj top over her head and down her chest. Then climbed in next to her and tucked the blankets up over them. It was mid day, lunch should be happening now and yet, he was crawling into bed with her

"I love you Penny. So much I can't even put it into words. But…" he kissed the crown of her head before looking into her eyes. "When I finally make love to you, I want to be at home in my own bed, in my own room. And yes… you are allowed in my room now. But only you."

"I love you too Sheldon." Penny murmured as she slipped off to sleep cuddled snuggly in his arms with a smile on both of their faces.


	17. Loving Touch Part 2

A/N: Alright folks, I know this is a much shorter chapter but I think it's perfect just the way it is. There will be one more chapter after this. I want to thank everyone for joining me on this beautiful journey. I will be posting the end shortly. That being said, enjoy this last little chapter before the epilogue. Happy Reading!

* * *

Penny woke up slowly. Her mind did not want to leave her beautiful dream but someone was trying to wake her. In her dream, she was cuddled up to Sheldon, wearing his PJ top after the most glorious orgasm in her entire life. She could still feel residual tingles from it. Her body had never felt so worshipped before. She had never felt so cherished and loved. It was a very good dream. And she didn't want to lose the feeling yet.

"Penny…" Sheldon's voice floated to her softly.

Penny burrowed further into the warm lethargy of her dream world.

"Penny…" Sheldon's voice was a little louder this time.

Still… she continued to ignore it as she started to slip back into the dream world.

"Kitten?" Sheldon's voice called out, preventing her from falling asleep. "I've got to go use the facilities."

Penny waved him off not fully aware yet. Her body felt too relaxed to bring herself to care why he was talking let alone what he was getting at.

Sheldon's deep chuckle rumbled through the bed under her. "Kitten… I can't get up."

She felt Sheldon's hand run through her hair as she mumbled, "Why not?"

"Because you are laying on my chest and arm. And you won't budge so I could get up without waking you."

"Too comfy to move." Penny mumbled back.

"Will you move if I kiss you again when I get back?" Sheldon bargained.

That got Penny to look up at him. Sheldon's hair was spiked at odd angles, he had a very satisfied smirk as if he completed some dastardly goal, and he was shirtless. Penny's breath caught as she took in how hot he looked in that moment. Sheldon licked his lips as fire lit in his eyes. He quickly kissed Penny deeply before he slipped out from under her.

As he was in the bathroom, that morning came flooding back to her. She could see her clothes piled on the floor next to the bed. The exact same way it was in her dream. But when she noticed his clothes on the ground from when he changed she realized it wasn't a dream.

That mind blowing, life altering, completely unrealistic orgasm she had in her dream… had actually happened. It was early evening from the light outside the window, she was in his train PJ top, there was a bag of food on the little desk, and she wasn't wearing panties.

A smile crept across her face as she came to one conclusion. She needed to return the favor. But she would have to plan it when he least expected it. Just like he did her. That meant being sneaky. Penny did sneaky very well. So well, it was almost an art form for her to bend to her will. She stretched as she sat up right and thought about how to get him back. Mmmm….

The light clicked off in the bathroom. Penny was on her feet before the final scrape of the door knob turning sounded in the room. She quickly chucked off the PJ top. Quickly putting on fresh panties, she bent over her suitcase to grab a new matching bra. She heard Sheldon's husky groan as he stepped into the room.

Her panty clad bottom in plain sight sticking up in the air. Her creamy skin contrasted to the lacy, black thong that cupped her apple bottom. He continued to stress she straightened up with the matching bra in hand, her breasts bouncing in little movements. Her rosy nipples erect from the cold and the look on Sheldon's face.

"Like what you see?" Penny asked sultrily.

Sheldon growled, "Oh, yes." In two strides his mouth was atop hers as he thrusted his tongue into her mouth. His hands wrapped around her hips tightly. Flexing his biceps and using physics, he swiftly lifted Penny onto the desk next to the suitcase. His hands trailed up her soft, creamy skin to rest on her cheeks.

Penny was blown away by the passion Sheldon was releasing in his kiss and through his hands. She had never felt this much from a simple kiss. She couldn't wait to explore it further.

She groaned in frustration as he pulled back, breaking the kiss. "As nice as this is, kitten..." Sheldon's voice was deep and husky, "...we both need food. And while yes, this could be argued as food for the soul, we need to sustain our bodies."

"Ugh… you're right." Penny laid her head back against the wall. "How about you go get us food, and I'll freshen up."

Sheldon's eyes traveled up and down Penny's body and clothing. Heat entered his eyes at seeing her in just her panties again. "I dunno'... I like you like this." Sheldon had slipped back into his Texan accent.

"Food, cowboy. You said we need food for our bodies." Penny reminded him while trying not to cum on the spot from the look he was giving her.

As Sheldon left the room and headed for the dining car, Penny finished getting dressed. She chose a cute yet attractive outfit and set about cleaning the room. Normally, this wouldn't be romantic at all, but Sheldon seemed to have a thing for her cleaning. So she started in the bathroom making sure every surface was appropriately cleaned, before returning to the main cabin.

As she picked up the discarded clothes, she noticed a small album of some kind and a journal next to the suitcases. Normally, she wouldn't hesitate opening them up and taking a peek. But she couldn't do that with Sheldon, so she simply set them on the desk and continued her clean up.

Sheldon had returned just in time to see her find the picture album and corresponding journal. He held his breath as he waited to see what she would do. After setting them on the desk, he chastised himself. This is penny! She wouldn't do that!

Shaking his head, he set the food upon the desk before wrapping his arms around her waist while using her moment from standing just before, to turn her to face him.

"You know I love you right?" Sheldon's voice was thick with emotion.

"Yes." Penny really looked at him for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Just a moment of stupidity." Sheldon whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Mmm….But you're alright?" Penny pressed.

"Yes, kitten." Sheldon smiled down at her before lowering his head to kiss her senseless.

She returned the favor after a few moments, by gently reaching down and massaging his erection through his pants.

"Penny…" Sheldon started only for Penny to interrupt.

"My turn to treasure you, Sheldon."

"But-"

"Shhhhh…" Penny trailed off as she ran her hands down his chest and gently took off his shirt. This time, she took the time to fold it and place it on the chair next to the bed.

Sheldon groaned as she returned and did the same to his pants and underwear. Seeing his Penny Blossom taking in his quirks as if they were nothing and allowing him to free his mind of worrying about his clothes, had him more turned on then he could have thought possible.

Penny returned next to him and slowly trailed her hands down his chest again. This time it was skin to skin. As she reached his waist one hand kept trailing down his left leg as the other trailed down his right. She used feather light touches that made his muscles jump and his cock to become harder.

Once she reached his ankles, she turned and trailed them up his inner thighs while gently pushing his legs apart and into a better stance. His erection stood out proud and straight. He was definitely bigger than she thought he was.

Penny heard a groan erupt from Sheldon's chest as she dropped to her knees and licked her lips. Moistening them as she looked up at him. She kept eye contact as her right hand circled his shaft and her left lightly trailed up and down the back of his right leg.

Her hands copied the motion of up and down in their own positions. The stimuli had Sheldon's legs trembling not long after she started. Looking up and catching his eyes again, she lowered her head as she stuck out her tongue.

The moment her tongue connected with the head of his penis… all civilized thoughts left his mind. He could only think of Penny and what she was doing to him.

Her tongue travels up and down his shaft, licking it and lubricating it with her own saliva.

"Sheldon…" Penny's voice husky and thick called out to the man.

He looked down at the scene at his feet. Penny's head was poised just in front of his throbbing member. Her green eyes sparkled with mischief as they were once again caught by his blue eyes. He swallowed hard, unable to speak.

"Don't freak. I brushed my teeth and I love you so very much." Penny spoke almost to his hard cock.

"Why would I freak out? There is nothing that would make me… Oh dear Lord!" Sheldon exploded as he grabbed the desk behind him.

Penny had lowered her mouth and took him all the way in, as deep as she could as he was talking. She felt him hit the back of her throat before she pulled back hollowing her cheeks as she did so. Taking a deep breath, she pushed back down taking even more of him into her mouth. She worked back and forth until his entire length was in her mouth and pushing down her throat a tad bit. Her nose pressed against his pelvis.

A string of explosives left Sheldon's mouth as he felt her take him all the way in her mouth and throat. He was in heaven. His hands wrapped into her head and forced her to bob on his length. All control was firmly gone for Sheldon. He was the animal underneath. The primitive side. The male side. And he was an Alpha male.

Sheldon could feel the coils of pleasure wrap tighter and tighter around himself, until he knew they were going to snap. He had been thrusting into her mouth quickly and as deep as he could go. She really was good at taking him deeply.

"Kitten…" Sheldon tried to warn her and pull her off as his balls started to shrink up against his body. His explosion was iminate. Sheldon pulled harder but Penny wouldn't budge.

"Kitten… I'm going to…" he tried to warn her again.

This only caused his room as Penny thrusted against him, taking him as deep as she could, and then moaned around the cock in her throat. He wasn't deep enough, as to block her airway, but she quickly took a deep breath.

"Penelope!!!" Sheldon almost screamed as the hardest orgasm he had ever experienced, ripped out of his body and exploded into her mouth. He moaned again as he realized she was drinking down every single last drop of what he released.

Penny stood as she wiped her mouth of the saliva that had slipped out of her mouth. She led him over to the bed and cuddled up to him again. They were asleep in minutes, the ring sparkling in the moonlight.

On the desk, the album had dropped open revealing a picture of the two of them during paintball on one side and a picture of them curled up on the couch, on the other side. My girl was written in Sheldon's handwriting under both pictures. And the date next to it. In each picture, Sheldon's eyes were full of love as he looked at Penny.


	18. Telling The Coopers

A/N: Please read my authors note at the end of this epilogue. Please enjoy and as always, Happy Reading.

The family all stared at Mary as she listened to the voicemail Sheldon had left on her phone. She was surprised as the tears ran down her face, that he had decided to call her instead of his MeeMaw.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked once Mary lowered the phone.

Mary put her phone on speaker and gestured for everyone to gather round her. She gestured to be quiet as she restarted the message.

"Mama," Sheldon's Texan twang was very prominent, causing him to sound more like his daddy then he ever had before. George Jr. smiled at hearing the emotion in his little brother's voice. "I am sorry for calling at dinner time. I know you won't get this until after you have eaten but I wanted you to be the first person I told. I gave Penny the ring. She said that we shouldn't label our relationship but I know she is my 0,0,0,0 constant in an ever changing universe. I know you don't understand that so I will put it simply. Penelope is my everything. She is my love, my partner, my challenger, my friend, and hopefully the mother of my children someday down the road. She is everything a strong Cooper woman has to be and should be. I know you love her already but I really hope you approve.

We aren't labeling anything. No contract as I don't need nor want one. I trust her with everything. She knew I had the ring and said if I gave it to her she would wear it proudly. So after she was done talking, I put the ring on her finger. I told her I wasn't asking, I know that. But she did say she would wear it. The ring symbolizes that she is mine and I am hers. Yes I do hope she will marry me someday when she is ready and take the Cooper name. But I am leaving that up to her.

"I love you mama. And I want to thank you for raising me right. And teaching me what kind of girl I want to have as the mother of my children. Now knowing you, you are either crying by now or praising Jesus," he paused a moment. "...or both. But I also know that you will play this for the others.

"That said, MeeMaw. You were going to be my second call. But I now understand what PopPop said all those years ago about knowing. I know MeeMaw. She is to me as you were to PopPop. And I will treat her as your man treated you. I hope to do both of you women proud.

"Missy…. Sis. Please wait until morning to call her and talk. We want… okay I want alone time with her. And yes sis you were right. She is a keeper. Also, I approve of you dating Rajesh. He is a shy but good man. He will treat you well. Plus his family is loaded. So I know you will be well off.

"Jr. please keep the women from calling before 11 am. I do not want to be punched in the throat again. It's an instant reflex for her that she is starting to grow out of, at least with me. But there is no telling if the Cooper women descend on her for this call.

"And finally Rachel, thank you for everything you have done and for sending those tickets to her. That was the best gift I have ever been invited to share and one I will cherish forever. And yes, with my memory, that is not a moment of whimsy. If you ever come to Pasadena, please let me know and I will make sure you have a blast here. And that Penny has plenty of shopping money. Yes she will still be working, but as I told her before. I take care of my woman. We Cooper men, not including my father, do everything we can for our women and yet let them stand on their own feet while we do it.

"I love you all, including you Rachel. As you are like a sister in law to me. And I will call again soon. Mama… please call me on Sunday after your church is over. I need to ask you about what kind of gift to give Penny for our one month anniversary. Google says this is important and I don't want to mess it up. MeeMaw, I will call at our normal time to chat. Good night everyone."

All the women in the room hugged and cried and hugged some more. Jr, got dragged into it but he wouldn't miss it for the world. No one ever thought Shelly would find a girl or ask "normal" questions about relationships. It was indeed a kodak moment. One he noticed Rachel's boyfriend snapping a picture off. Now if only the girls would just let him go.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank CTR69 for all his support and encouragement during the writing of this story. I also want to thank all my faithful reviewers. You guys made me smile, cry tears of joy, learn and expand as a writer, and keep me going when I needed it most.

As you can see, there is a few loose ends here like Penny's IQ test and such. This was done on purpose. I have plans of making a sequel to this story. I am about to embark on an hectic time of packing what little I have with me, and moving into an apartment. I hope to make the transition smoothly. But, alas, real life is not a story that we can make as smooth as we want. So in anticipation of this, I wanted to leave you a slight cliff hanger in the form of a few things left open.

I hope this ending helps you, my faithful readers, come to a satisfactory ending until I can write the sequel. If you have any questions or comments please feel free to PM me. I look forward to talking with you.

So for one last time, Happy Reading!


End file.
